Found
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: After three months of searching for Vincent, the man she loves more than life herself...Catherine finally finds him.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone up for a new VinCat FanFic? Well...guess what?**

**I'm back Beasties with another new installment called...Found. **

**While watching the amazing promo for BATB Season 2 and when I heard Catherine calling (yelling) Vincent's name I got this idea in my head, the rescue scene in my head of one of the ways I pictured what would happen once they find Vincent. How the rescue scene plays out...well need I say more? Read on... but don't forget to tell me what you think and leave a review! After all they get me excited to update as soon as I can to make my readers happy. :)**

* * *

**FOUND**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB. CW Does. **

**Catherine**

For months, JT, Tess and I have been searching nonstop for Vincent. I couldn't give up, I wouldn't give up, there wasn't a question about it, that I would find him, no matter what it takes, because I couldn't live with out him.

JT and Tess at one point had suggested on giving up on him, that maybe I should consider the fact that he's gone, that he's not coming back, but stubborn like I am, I dismissed that thought completely, knowing that I would feel it inside of me if he were indeed dead. Not only that, but I wouldn't let myself believe that. So no matter how hard, how long, we would search for Vincent, I wouldn't give up.

And now, we were closer than ever before. I could feel Vincent close to me, I knew he was here he just had to be. But as the search for him in this building dragged on, and the wee hours of the morning approached us, I knew we had to soon leave before Muirfield showed.

Just when I was almost about to give up for the day in our search for Vincent, something caught my eye, just before I rounded the corner of yet another dark hallway. I paused, blinked and even rubbed my eyes with my right hand, as I looked through the glass, square window, while keeping a good grip with the gun in my other, listening for any other sound of an approaching enemy. "Vincent." I breathed, as I looked through the small, square, glass window, relief flowing through my body. I wanted to run up to him and into his arms, and hold him tightly, never letting him go. I couldn't do that though, not here, if I wanted him out, if I wanted to get us both out alive, I will have to be cautious. "Vincent." I whispered. Vincent then looks up at me from inside his prison, or more so, cage that they had him locked up in, almost like he were some kind of animal and I felt the anger building up inside of me. I wanted to rip Muirfield to pieces. How could they do this to a human being? Lock him up in a cage like he's some kind of animal. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Cat. Cat where are you? It's getting late, almost morning, we need too…" JT's voice said through the receiver, knocking me out of my thoughts. I pick up the receiver and pressed the talk button, not taking my eyes off of Vincent.

"JT I found him." I said, not taking my eyes off of Vincent, for fear if I did, he would disappear. Vincent sat down on the hard floor, with his back slouched against the iron bars, his eyes locked with mine.

"What? Where?"

"Fifth floor, door to your right, end of the hallway, right before the turn." I said softly.

"Don't do anything stupid Cat, stay where you are, I'll be right there."

"Don't worry, I won't…" I told him, and quickly slid the receiver into my back pocket, before giving the door a good kick, causing it to swing open and slam against the wall. No way was I going to wait for JT. I had to get him out of there. Out of that cage.

Once inside, I pause for a few seconds, double-checking my boundaries, making sure that there aren't any traps, or any alarms that could go off, anything that would alert Muirfield of a break in.

The second that I knew I was safe, at least for a few short minutes, I didn't waste any time running over to the cage, collapsing onto my knees, hands gripping the iron bars.

"Vincent." He looked up at me, from his slouched position on the floor. He looked at me as if he thought this were some kind of trick that I wasn't really here. That I was an illusion, or someone else were pretending to be me.

"Vincent, it's me. It's Catherine." I told him softly. "I've come to get you out. JT's here too, he's on his way here, right now." Vincent blinked and then he said.

"Catherine?" I nod my head and force myself to smile as I thought, oh how I missed his voice.

"Yes, it's me Vincent, it's Catherine. I'm here now." Vincent inched forward a little bit, coming out of the shadow.

"Catherine…" He repeated my name again, almost like testing it for the first time. I nod my head in reassurance and reach my hand in between the iron bars, towards him. Vincent looks down at my hand, before taking it in his. He moves each of my fingers, examining them closely and I just sit still, while I watch him do this.

Of all the reunion images that have gone through my mind between Vincent and I this, well I'd have to say that this one is one I definitely did not expect. Okay, well maybe I should have, I mean we've been parted for months that really felt like years to me, and who knows what has happened to him in those past few months? Part of me, wants to know, but yet the other part of me knows that I'm better off not knowing what they did to him, because I would be able to bear the pain of what he went through. Seeing the man I love in a cage is more pain than I can bear.

I caught Vincent's gaze on me and I look up at him, locking my eyes with his. It's then that I noticed the space between us, closed. If not for these iron bars that kept him caged, we'd be in each other's embrace.

"Catherine?" I squeezed Vincent's hand.

"I'm gonna get you out…" I said with determination.

"You shouldn't be here…it's not safe…" Vincent mumbles. I sigh, of course he would think like this. I look at him as I thought; did he really think that I'm going to just leave him like this after searching for months on end, to finally come to this point and just leave him here? Well if he thought that, he had another thing coming at him. There is no way I'm leaving him here. I give his hand a tighter squeeze.

"I'm going to get you out first, then we'll leave…together." I told him.

"Catherine…" I shake my head and pull Vincent closer as I leaned in between the iron bars and barely able to brush my lips against his. I locked my eyes with his as I said.

"I'm not leaving without you, so you can either tell me how to get you out of this thing, or I'm going to just stay here with you. By that time Muirfield will be around, and well…"

"Okay fine…"

**Vincent**

I mumble, knowing that it is completely useless to try to get Catherine to go the other route. Once she's made up her mind, it's set in stone, there's no changing it.

I give her hand a squeeze, before reluctantly letting go of it and motioning my hand towards the door in the other smaller room, that has glass windows.

Catherine looked over towards the door that I pointed at before giving me one final glance. "I'm going to get you out." Before she stood up and walked over to the door. She pauses; looking around her surroundings as if making sure there aren't any alarms.

I still couldn't believe that she is here, that I held her hand moments ago, when I used to think that I might never get the chance to hold her in my arms again, tell her how much I love her, and never let her go. She's the one thing that's been on my mind this entire time, the only thing that has kept me going through these long months of being held in this cage. Imprisoned like an animal, behind iron bars of steal that even the beast couldn't break. I've tried, tried so hard to break these walls, to get back to Catherine, instead Catherine found her way back to me.

Catherine looks back at me, almost as if she was waiting for my signal to go ahead, and I give her that. I nod my head and she slowly turns the doorknob, pushing the door open with caution. She freezes. Making sure once again that there aren't any traps, alarms that could set off the second she stepped onto them.

I look over at the other door, making sure that no one heard Catherine. Satisfied, I look back over at the woman that I love, the woman I thought I'd never see again, but is here, and a few steps away from freeing me of my prison.

"Vincent." She whispers my name softly.

"That computer, there in the middle." I said. Catherine bends over and wiggles the mouse, waking up the computer screen that fell asleep.

"There's a password…and I need ID…" She told me. "Vincent…"

"I know it."

"How?"

"I'll explain later, but…" She arches and eyebrow at me…

"But…"

"Catherine! Get down!" I yell in warning, the second I sensed someone close by, someone waiting outside the door. To my dismay, she didn't, she whips out her gun from her pocket and leaned her back against the door, as she looked over towards the only exit in this room.

My heart started pounding as I waited for the incomer to show himself. I felt Catherine's gaze on me, for a split second before she turned back towards the exit.

"Catherine?" I sighed with relief and when I looked over at Catherine she had her gun down, her expression calm and relaxed.

"JT." We mumbled simultaneously. Just as we said his name, he rounded the corner and came through the door.

"I thought you said the third floor?"

**Catherine**

After recomposing myself I look over JT and give him a confused look. Why would I say third? When I said fifth? I shook my head.

"No, I said the fifth floor…"

"JT what…what are you?" Vincent asked JT.

"You don't think I'd let her go by herself, would you?" Vincent nods his head at JT, almost like an understanding between the two. I glanced down at my watch, and I felt my heart race, Muirfield will be here soon. Things will be running in operation again. It's time we make our move.

"We're running out of time…" I said. "Vincent…you said you had the ID and code?"

"Whoa…what…?" I shake my head at JT. He honestly can be so clueless sometimes.

"Vincent knows the password to unlock the cage…" I told him again. "Vincent…" I said again, this time a little more desperately.

"ID...Richard… password…XY…" Vincent starts to tell me and I quickly move over to the computer, and wiggle the mouse to bring the screen to life as I type in the ID. I push down on the tab button and start typing in the password Vincent is giving me, my fingers shaking and heart racing as I listened closely to the letters and numbers he gave me.

"ZMRLFANDERSON11. Hit the red button on the keyboard…"

"Oh and you were so close…." A voice whispered in my ear as I froze, swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt something cold and hard touch the side of my face, fear racing through me. "You move, and I pull the trigger. Although I'd hate to do that, since you're such a pretty thing."

"CATHERINE!" I heard Vincent growl.

It's almost like Vincent's screaming my name gave me the courage I needed. I wasn't going to let this man who held a gunpoint to my head stop me from freeing the man I love and give him a chance to live a life, out of a cage, even if I died trying.

"CATHERINE NO!" It's too late, I thought as I pushed down hard onto the red button, and at the same time I kicked sideways at the man who held the gunpoint to my head, causing him to stumble in surprise. His gun fell out of his hands and I caught it as it started to fell towards the floor.

I quickly glanced over at the cage, that held Vincent prisoner, and watched the gate open, before turning my attention back on the Muirfield guard, who came at me again, ready to punch me, but I dodged him and spun around, as I gave him a good kick where it hurts. He stumbled to the ground, giving me the time that I need.

I looked around for JT and noticed him struggling with his captor, who had his arms around his neck, attempting to choke him to death. "JT!" I yell, as I ran over to him, but before I even took a step forward, I heard a growl and I whipped my head towards the cage that once held the man I love prisoner, now free from his cage as he ran over towards JT, taking the man off of him and throwing him across the room.

I ran over to JT and laid my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "JT, You okay?" I asked him as JT took a second to regain his composer, rubbing his neck a little.

"Never better." I grin at JT and then look over at Vincent who is still in his beast form. However, the second we lock gazes, he turns back.

"Vincent…I…" I start to say. He shakes his head and cuts me off.

"Later. We need to go." Vincent paused, almost as if he were listening to something.

"Vincent?"

"RUN!"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Think it's boring? Tell me in your review and let me know if I should continue! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews...I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review...they get me anxious to keep writing and updating as soon as I can. :)**

* * *

**Vincent**

I grabbed a hold of Catherine's hand in mine, and pulled her along with me, JT right on our trail. I took a right, knowing that the voices were coming from the left. I ran fast, faster than I ever had, knowing that, if we were to get caught, we wouldn't have that small chance of escape that we needed.

I could hear Catherine's heavy breathing from behind me, as we rounded the corner, and came towards the exit sign towards the stairwell and I wasn't about to let go of her hand, for fear if I did, I might loose her.

I quickly open the door and we start the descent of the stairs, going down the five flights of stairs. Almost there, I thought, we're… I freeze and Catherine bumps into me, I turn around to steady her, hands on her shoulders, she gives me a questioning, worrying look, while she composes herself from our run. "Vincent?" She whispers softly. Instead of replying to her, I look over at JT overtop of Catherine's shoulders, who is catching his breath from the run. He looks up at me and I give him a serious look.

"JT, whatever happens, make sure that she's safe…" JT nods his head in understanding, not saying anything, for no words need to be said. "I'll distract them, wait for my signal."

"Vincent?" Catherine says my name again, her voice trembling in fear. I turn my attention back on Catherine, gripping her shoulders a little, almost as if trying to give her some form of comfort.

"Catherine, listen to me, okay? I need you to go on ahead with JT, without me and run, run as fast as you can, okay? Don't stop, don't come back, I'll be behind…" Catherine shook her head, I sigh knowing this would be hard for her to do, but if we were all to get out of here alive, this is what needed to be done.

"Vincent, no, not without you…"

"Catherine, it's the only way, there's guards waiting for us below and above, we're trapped, I need to distract them so you and JT can have a chance to escape…" I leaned in and pressed my lips to her forehead, before releasing Catherine.

"Vincent, please isn't there any other…" I shake my head, before glancing at JT who nods his head at me as he takes a hold of Catherine's hand in his, preventing her from running after me. I then take off at full speed, down the last two flights of stairs, and as I suspected there were Muirfield's guards, waiting for us, that's when I growled, letting the beast escape and take over.

**JT**

"JT, no, we can't…" I give Catherine's arm a tug, pulling her along with me, despite her stubbornness in wanting to stay with Vincent. I didn't like it either, if there was another way, we would do that way. I knew that Vincent knows what he's doing, he's giving us a chance at an escape, and I continued to ignore Cat's protests of wanting to go after him, knowing that Vincent entrusted me with her safe keeping, I wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

"He'll be alright…" I told her. Although rather he would be all right or not after this, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to tell her that last thought.

I then pulled Catherine against the railing, and we waited for Vincent's cue for us to make a run for it. I jumped slightly when I heard him roar, while he apparently threw one of the guards against the wall as I heard a something it the wall.

"RUN!" Vincent's voice rang through the stairwell, and that's all it took for me to bolt, dragging Catherine along with me. Knowing that whatever chance we have, well this would be it, and I wasn't about to neither waste anytime nor waste that chance.

Within seconds Cat and I reached the doors at the bottom of the stairwell, bodies of guards laying scattered throughout the floor, knocked out or possibly dead. I look around for Vincent, when I breathed a sigh of relief, as I saw him reappear from the shadows, walking up to us, and taking a hold of Catherine's hand.

"Let's go." Vincent said as we continued running down the lobby and out towards the exit doors.

**Catherine**

I felt instant relief flow through me the second Vincent's fingers laced with mine, as we continued running towards the exit, so relieved that I wanted to pull him into my arms right then and there, kiss him with all the passion I could, but now wasn't the time for that.

Earlier when he told JT to take me and get me out of here, well if he thought I would leave without him, after searching for him for months, well he had another thing coming at him. And apparently so did we.

"Hold it right there! Don't make another move or I'll shoot." Fear ran through my body as I look over at Vincent. We were surrounded, no way out. Our only exit, it was blocked. I felt Vincent gripping my hand tighter. I almost smirked as I thought; no one would be able to get to me as long as Vincent is here. They'd die trying.

"And the lovers reunite…" A voice rang through the lobby.

I looked around and didn't see anyone, but then seconds later a tall, man dressed in a black tucks and navy blue tie, walked out of the shadows. My guess is that he would be the head of Muirfield. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I willed myself to stay strong and let my breathing slow down. "Unfortunately, no happy ending here." He then snapped his fingers at one of the guards, pointing towards me. "Take her."

I gripped my hand tighter on Vincent and just as the guard was about to grab a hold of me.

"You touch her and it'll be the last thing you ever do…" Causing the guard to jump back away from me.

"I'm sorry sir, I just…" His voice trembled in fear. "I thought you wanted her out of the way this time…so she wouldn't interfere…" Vincent growled on his last few words.

"Take this as a warning Bastner. I suggest you don't do it again."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"I'd hope not…" The man said, before looking at me right in the eye.

"Catherine Chandler…" He said my name, almost like we've been friends our entire lives, well he might want to think on that again.

"How do you know my name?" He chuckled.

"Why, sweetheart, I'm your father, a father always knows who his daughter is…Doesn't he?" I shake my head, not believing a word he is saying. More like refusing to believe him. It just didn't make sense. How could he be my father? I shake my head and said in disgust.

"You lie!" I spat.

"Oh don't you wish it were true that I was lying, but sweetheart, I'm not, I even have the papers right here, with my name on your birth certificate…"

"Don't listen to him Cat." JT said and I turned to look at him, he had his wrist bonded, but somehow no one had a hold of Vincent and I. My only guess on that is, he's hoping we will attempt to escape so he can either shoot one of us, or knock us out.

"Quite you." I frown slightly at JT as I thought, that he didn't need to be involved in this mess, but yet here he is.

"Here, see for yourself…" He said, flashing the paper my way, I didn't look though. I couldn't look. Couldn't bear the thought of it being true. It just couldn't be true. I mean, the only father I ever knew is…is…gone. I shake my head and spit on the paper, which only enraged him.

"Guards take these three too their room."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Vincent growled causing the man to think twice about coming at me. Its then that I noticed why, Vincent's eyes started glowing yellow.

"Don't just stand there, use the tranq gun on the beast you idiot…"

"Sorry sir…" Then a man then came up behind me and took a hold of my wrists, pulling them behind my back, I struggled against him. The man that held the tranq gun in his hand walked up to Vincent.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…that things turned out like this…but you just wouldn't corporate with me, like a daughter should to her father." He smirked.

"I'm not your sweetheart and I'm not your daughter." I said sternly. Just before the man could stab Vincent with the tranq gun, I used the heels on my boots and stepped on the guards' foot that held me as hard as I possibly could. He whimpered in pain, hopping on one foot, while his hands held his sore one.

"No you don't!" I said to the guard who almost stabbed Vincent and threw him a good punch. I then ran over to JT and gave his captor a good kick, and watched him stumble to the floor. It's then that I look around my surroundings, the guards didn't move and the man who dared to call himself my father, just stood there, clapping his hands, applauding us, as if we were in some crime show or something and just did the most amazing performance he's ever seen.

"I always knew you'd be a tough one Cathy…" I glared at him as I thought, enough with the nicknames already; they aren't going to work for me.

"If you were my father, you wouldn't do this. My father would never be part of an organization as terrible as this one. He wouldn't destroy other soldiers lives for his own mistakes, he'd fix them." I paused as I took a moment to pause, before finishing saying. "If he is my father, he would let us go, he wouldn't hold us as prisoners. He would want me to be happy."

"You don't know that Cathy."

"Oh I know a lot of things that you don't know…" I snapped. "And there's a lot you don't know about me, like I can do this…" I said walking up to him and giving him a good punch.

"Catherine…" Vincent warned me, but I didn't care. I wanted this man to suffer what Vincent suffered.

"Run!" I yelled, the second I knocked him out. Vincent came up behind me, taking yet another hold of my hand in his, JT right behind us as we battled our way through the few guards that remained in the room.

We finally reached the exit, however it appears that someone is there on the other side waiting for us, someone I didn't really expect to see…

"Tess?" I said, as I caught my breath, eyes wide with surprise.

"Did you really think I was going to miss kicking some Muirfield butt?" Tess questioned me as she winked at me. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought, perfect timing Tess, perfect timing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you guys were so awesome with the reviews, I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter up tonight. The more reviews I get...the quicker I update the chapters. :) **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Well it's about time you showed up…." JT mutters from behind me. Tess just rolled her eyes at him as she snapped her fingers at some men that came along with her, as they awaited her orders. They didn't waste a second however; when she snapped her fingers, point the direction to which they should go.

"Arrest them." She said, and they ran past us, taking care of handcuffing the guards and head of Muirfield. I watched them for a few seconds before turning my attention back on Tess.

"Yeah, where were you Tess?"

"I got caught in some traffic." She said, shrugging her shoulders. I shake my head thinking that there's more to it, but the more part she wanted to share with me and with me alone. I blinked in surprise when Gabe came from behind Tess and stepped in beside her.

"Tess, what is…" I started to say before Gabe cut me off.

"I apologize Cat, for holding up Tess, but the reason I was late, well I was a little out of control…and I think you know what I mean by that."

"Gabe? What are you?" I heard Vincent let out a low and deep growl from beside me. I turned my attention away from Gabe, still getting over the shock that he's here and apparently on our side. Perhaps I had been wrong about him, but just because he's here, doesn't mean that I fully trust him, neither does Vincent, well I don't blame him for not trusting him.

I take a hold of Vincent's hand in mine, giving it a squeeze, his eyes already are turning yellow and I couldn't help but think that before Muirfield had taken him, he had more control over his emotions and adrenaline, but now it seems like he doesn't quite have that full control over the beast.

"Vincent, it's okay…calm down…" I said softly as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face, and I sighed with relief as I watch his eyes turn back to their normal coloring. I couldn't help but feel relieved, relieved in the fact that Muirfield didn't take that away from him, our connection that we share.

"Gabe, I'd advise you in not taking a step closer…" I warned him as I thought back to the many times that Gave had tried to prove that he's on our side, that we should give him a second chance, but those hurt wounds of betrayal take a long time to heal, even if they ever do. If not for Gabe, Vincent would still be off of Muirfield's radar and wouldn't have to go through what he did for three months. We wouldn't have to have dealt with being separated from each other.

"I just wanted to help…" I shake my head.

"Gabe, it's going to take a long time…"

"I know…I know Catherine and I'm so sorry for the things I've done in the past that caused you pain, that's why I'm hoping you'll give me a second chance, that we can work together. I'll keep proving it to you that I am on your side…" I shake my head.

"Why would we trust you after all the trouble you've caused us…" Vincent said in a deep menacing voice.

"Look, I know it's going to be hard, but please believe me, I'm on your side…"

"Gabe, it's been a long day, hell it's been a long three months, I can't deal with this, with you right now, so if you'll excuse us…let's go Vincent…" I muttered as I walked past Tess, as I do so I lay hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you…"

"What are partners for? Even if they are little late." Tess said, smirking at me. I give her a smile, before walking past her. I look behind me at JT for a second.

"JT, you coming?" He shakes his head, motioning us to go on ahead without him.

"You go ahead without me…" I nod my head, before Vincent and I walk out of the old factory that once Muirfield existed, but exists no more. I walked us slowly towards the car.

We walked in silence, for no words are needed to be said, right now, just the simple fact alone, that we are finally together after three months of separations slowly began to sink in. Back in the factory, when I had thought that for sure, we wouldn't be able to escape, that my rescue plan to get Vincent out of there, wouldn't work, a few surprises were thrown at us, giving us another chance to escape and finally we were free.

Vincent is free of the horrible cage that Muirfield held him as prisoner, like he is some kind of animal, and that thought still enraged me, making me want to kick the shit out of Muirfield, beat them up, make them go through the same amount if not more, pain that Vincent had to go through.

When I reached my car, I stopped, not being able to stand it any longer as I spun around and wrapped my arms around Vincent's neck, claiming his lips with mine, and sending all the passion I could into that one kiss.

It took Vincent a couple of seconds to respond, probably taking it all in, that I am really here and this is not one of his dreams. The second he responded I felt him pick me up, and into his arms, holding me tightly against him, almost like he didn't want to let me go. I moaned slightly as I felt him deepen the kiss.

"Oh Catherine…" He murmured against my lips as he claimed them, his fingers running through my hair. Finally what seemed like hours, was only a few short minutes, I pulled away from the kiss, burying my head into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I missed you so much…" He whispered softly, as I felt him place a kiss against my neck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you…"

"I thought I'd never see you again." Vincent said as he sat me back down on the ground, he still kept his hands around my waist though.

"I was never going to give up on you Vincent…."

**Vincent**

Catherine whispered, and I smiled slightly as I reached my hand up to caress the side of her face. She closed her eyes against my touch and leaned into my hand, before opening them again, her eyes locking with mine. I then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, almost as if I wanted to make sure she were real, that she really is here and that I wasn't in a dream that I'm bound to wake up from, anytime soon. "You're really here." I said. She nods her head.

"Yes, Vincent, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…" I then lean in to kiss her lips briefly. "Ready to go home?" She asked me. Before answering her, I look back at the old building that I was once held captive, but now free because the woman I love more than life itself, never gave up on me, not once, and found me, then rescued me, before turning back to look at her and smiled.

"Aren't you going to wait for Tess?" Catherine looks behind before locking her eyes with mine, shaking her head.

"I think she has things under control, that and she JT with her…" I arched my eyebrow at Catherine in questioning.

"I'll tell you about it later, but right now, I want to go home…" I nod my head,

"Home." I said, almost as if testing the word alone, how it sounded, how I felt. "Yes, let's go home…" I said to Catherine and she opened the car door for me. I slid into the seat as she walks around and sat in the passenger seat. She put the keys in the ignition, and reached across, taking a hold of my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. They fitted perfectly.

"Home?" She questioned me once again.

"Home."

* * *

**What did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews...here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent…" I said in between giggles when he picked me up and into his arms the second we shut the door behind us. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me in closer for a lingering kiss. Still holding me in his arms, like he'll never let me go, he makes his way down the hallway and into the bedroom, and we collapse onto the bed with Vincent hovering overtop me. "Vincent, JT and Tess, they could walk in any minute…" I said as I pushed myself up slightly using my elbows.

"They can wait." He mumbles with a hint of a growl. My hands then snake up underneath his shirt, wanting to pull it off.

"Yeah, they can wait, god I've missed you Vincent, I've missed you so much…" I said, as I let my need for him escape me. Vincent helped me pull off his shirt and then he started doing the buttons on my blouse, pushing back the sleeves of my blouse, as his lips claim mine.

I ran my hands down his back as I kissed him back with as much passion as I possibly could into that one kiss. Then what felt like too soon, Vincent pulls away, only to trail a few kisses down my neck, which caused me to moan. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. I needed this, I needed him…and…

"Vincent? You okay?"

**Vincent**

I sat up quickly, getting myself away from Catherine as quickly as I could, the second I felt the beast coming out. "Catherine, don't. Come. Any. Closer." I said in between rugged breaths as I willed myself to calm down. Catherine as usual, didn't listen to me and slowly, but cautiously got out of bed.

"Vincent, it's okay…" She said in a soothing voice, but the beast wasn't buying it as I watched her walk closer to me. I hid my face from her feeling ashamed that after months of separation I couldn't give us both the one thing that we needed.

"Catherine…no, don't!" Too late, I thought, the second I felt her touch my arm and then I felt her hand on my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"It's alright, Vincent. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down my arm, the other caressing my cheek that has the scar. "Vincent." She whispers my name softly. "I love you Vincent." I couldn't help but think at those words she just spoke…how could she love me? Love this beast. I could've hurt her tonight. But yet here she is, she isn't running, she's right here next me, helping me through this and at those thoughts I felt myself start to slowly relax. I let the tension loose as I locked my eyes with her brown ones.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble and I felt Catherine wrap her arms around me, pulling me close to her, as she rests her head in the crook of my shoulder. My arms, slowly but hesitantly wrap around her small waist.

"It's okay Vincent…"

"I could've hurt you…"

"But you didn't. You know that I know you won't hurt you, the beast, or me. Vincent whatever Muirfield did to you, I can't begin to imagine, but we overcame your control over the beast once, we can do it again. It might take sometime, but we'll get through this, okay?"

"But…" I start to say, wanting to argue against her.

"No buts we will get through this. Vincent I just got you back, if you think I'm gonna give up on you that easily, well you might want to rethink that thought." Catherine said with a hint of determination in her voice. I lift my hand up to caress the side of her cheek.

**Catherine**

I lean into Vincent's touch, as I thought, I never want to be parted from him again. I need him in my life. Sure we might have to start over while he works on gaining control over the beast, but the only thing that matters to me right now, is the fact that he is here, alive and breathing, standing right next to me with his hand caressing the side of my face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Vincent whispers softly to me. I look up at him and our eyes lock.

"Vincent…I…" I start to say but jumped slightly.

"Cat? Vincent?" At the sound of JT and Tess's voices, Vincent's hand drops from my face, and I instantly missed his touch.

"Cat?" Tess's voice rang through the hallway.

"Yeah. We're here, we'll be right out!" I yell as I look back up at Vincent with a frown on my face as I stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him briefly and whisper, "later," to Vincent. I quickly buttoned up my blouse and Vincent found his shirt on the floor, slipped it over top his head. I checked my hair in the mirror.

"Catherine…" Vincent starts to say.

"What?" I ask him after looking away from the mirror after I felt satisfied that there would be no evidence of what happened between us earlier.

"Never mind…" He mumbles after he just looks at me.

"Vincent…tell me." I said and I walked over to him, talking a hold of his hand in mine.

"It's not…"

"Ugh huh, whatever you have to say is important to me, don't go thinking it's not, what is it Vincent?" Vincent sighed as he sat down on the bed and I took my place beside him.

"I just…I don't think I'm ready to talk about what happened back there…to face JT and Tess."

"I understand…" I whispered, my voice trailing off. For a moment, when Vincent was kissing me, it felt like, like Muirfield never happened, that we were in our own little world, no one could harm us or interrupt us, and now, now I'm back in reality wishing I could go back to that moment where everything seemed normal for once.

"If you want, I can just go down and talk to JT and Tess…" I told him, knowing that he's probably exhausted and needed his rest.

"No…I can…"

"Vincent if you go down there, you know Tess she'll want answers and JT will only be curious about her questions as well. I'll go and talk to them, while you rest up…"

**Vincent**

She really is amazing, I know I said that before, but I couldn't help but think that same thought again in my mind. I lean in to kiss her briefly on her lips, leaning my forehead against hers, inhaling her scent.

"I'll be back up after I've finished talking with JT and Tess…" JT and Tess, I thought, maybe there's something going on between those too, or maybe I'm just imagining things.

"JT and Tess huh…" Catherine grinned.

"Um, yeah, about that…" She said, biting her lip.

"What? No? Really? How'd, when that happen?" Catherine shakes her head.

"I'll explain that to you later, but ugh, I should probably…"

"CAT?" I heard Tess yell again, and then a knock on the bedroom door.

"Um, right, yeah, you should…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back, okay…?" Catherine reassured me. She then kissed my cheek before getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"CAT? You in there?" Tess's voice rang from the other side. Catherine grinned at me and I grinned back.

**Catherine**

"Nope. I'm right here." I said as I opened the door, slightly surprising Tess while I shut the door behind me.

"Where's Vincent?"

"He's getting some rest…"

"He probably needs it…"

"And he's probably listening in on our conversation…." I told her as I brushed past Tess and she followed me down the hallway, out towards the kitchen where JT sat, drinking some Tums.

"JT…really? Tums?"

"Celebration…right Cat? We got the big guy back." JT said handing me a Tums, and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Yes, yes we do…"

* * *

**Don't forget to get more beasties to watch the premier of season 2. Let's shock CW with the amount of the viewers watching live on October 7th. Spread the word beasties, cause we want an early renewal. **

**Oh and leave a review please... :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and also don't forget to recruit more beasties so that way we can shock CW how many viewers viewed BATB live on Monday October 7 the day we have been waiting for when our beloved Beast and Beauty return. Oh and if you haven't already it's our king of beasties birthday today. If you haven't wish him a wonderful birthday! :) **

* * *

**Catherine**

While I sat here on the couch with JT and Tess, listening to Tess explain what took her so long to bring back up, explaining the whole ordeal with Gabe and how he got a little excited over us finding Muirfield's location, that they had to get him to calm down before they could go anywhere, I couldn't help but want to be with Vincent.

"Cat, you alright? You sort of dozed off there." Tess said and I opened my eyes when I felt her hand gently shaking my shoulder. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arm around them. I look over at Tess and said.

"Yep. I'm okay, just tired I guess…"

"We can continue later…" Tess starts to tell me as I yawn for a second. I look back and forth between JT and Tess who are both looking back at me with concern written over their faces. I shake my head.

"No, I'm okay, and I should probably tell Heather I found him…" I told them, knowing that she would want to know that I finally found Vincent. She's been a good sport through everything, wanting to help me in everyway she could, but I didn't let her help out too much, not wanting her to get into harms way. The more she knew what was going on, the more danger she could be in, and I wasn't about to risk her life.

"No Cat…You let me worry about Heather okay? Go and be with him?" Tess said interrupting my thoughts on Heather.

"Tess…" I said, starting to argue, me wanting to be the one to tell Heather.

"Ugh huh, no you don't," She started to say.

"Tess…no really…."

"That's not a suggestion Cat, that's an order…you can barely stay awake, you need some rest. I'll take care of Heather." Tess said and I couldn't help but smirk at her, as I thought, what would I do without her?

"Yeah, don't worry about things here Cat, go get some sleep and make sure big guy does too." JT told me.

"Not you too…" I said, rolling my eyes at him. JT and Tess they really do make quite the team together, and I wondered if they knew that.

"Thanks." I said as I yawned again and stood up from the couch. Oh yeah, that's right at some point I had to tell Heather what is going on, considering there were moments that I would wake up from a terrible nightmare and I frowned slightly as I walked back to the bedroom, remembering that night…

_"No…no don't take him." I muttered in my sleep, tossing and turning on my bed. "Vincent. NO!" I mutter again and then I jump slightly when I heard another voice that wasn't Vincent's, waking me up from my nightmare._

_"Cat? Cat, are you okay?" I sat up quickly, shielding my eyes from the lights._

_"Heather?"_

_"Were you having a bed dream?" She asked me, concern written all over her face as she slipped in bedside me on my bed, hugging her knees to her chest._

_"Yes." I whisper so softly, knowing that I couldn't really lie to her, about the dream anyways. It had felt so real, and I could see everything still clearly in my mind._

_"Was it about dad?" I frown slightly as I lay my hand on her shoulder, shaking my head._

_"No." I mutter._

_"You sounded so terrified and you muttered something about, don't take him and a name I don't remember but I thought maybe you were talking about dad." Heather sniffled; loosing dad has been hard on the both of us, but harder for Heather. I give her shoulder a squeeze._

_"Oh Heath…"_

_"I miss him Cat…sometimes I wake up thinking it's all but a dream, a nightmare, that he's alive and well, but then it sinks in the second I wake up…"_

_"I miss him too Heath…"I whisper._

_"But, what, who were you dreaming about Cat if it wasn't about dad?" She asks me. I sigh, knowing that I couldn't get myself out of this one, even though I knew that if I told her, she could be at risk._

_"It's complicated…" I told her letting my voice fade._

_"I can handle it." She replied and somehow then I knew that she could._

_"I…" I paused, freezing up. I'm kidding myself, I couldn't tell her, couldn't bring her into danger. I already lost dad, I don't want to loose her too._

_"Cat… tell me." She pressed. I then look over at her, her eyes pleading me, to tell her what I was dreaming about or more so whom I was dreaming about._

_"I…look Heather…what ever I tell you tonight, you must promise me that you won't tell anyone else. I'm taking a huge risk in telling you, but I don't want to lie to you anymore and if you promise me that you swear you wont' tell anyone…I'll tell you." Heather nods her head and said._

_"I promise Cat. Whatever it is you have to tell me, I promise."_

_"Swear?"_

_"I swear Cat." I nod my head, and I searched Heathers' face as if scanning it to make sure that she is being honest with me, that she wouldn't tell anyone and feeling satisfied I start to tell her my story._

_"Do you remember Mr. Complicated?"_

_"Oh Cat don't tell me your…I told you, you should just forget about him."_

_"Please let me get this out Heather…." Heather nods her head._

_"Sorry."_

_"Yes. I'm dating Mr. Complicated, but he's not complicated like you think he is. I love him Heath, so much and he loves me just as much back. Something happened to him Heather, something that he can't help. There's this organization known as Muirfield who did experiments on people and he was apart of that experiment. That experiment causes him to become, I guess the easiest way to describe it is that he becomes a super soldier."_

_"Oh my…"_

_"Heather…"_

_"Sorry, go on."_

_"Heather, their experiments went wrong, so in order to fix their little problem of theirs, they blew up everything including the people, soldiers, however he survived and has been on the run and in hiding since then. So by not telling you I was keeping you from harm, because they are still out there, they are still searching for him. Remember the beast I told you that I know saved me that night mom got shot?" I ask her and she nods her head. "That's him Heath, and ever since that nights he's been helping me with cases at work, and we've been spending time together and in only a matter of time we fell in love. You know me, I barely ever let myself get close to someone, but there's something about him Heath, and I love him so much… but…one night they got to close and took him away from me…."_

_"Oh Cat…that's…"_

_"I hope you understand why I didn't tell you Heather. I wanted to but I couldn't, cause…I don't want to loose you like we lost dad…" Heather sniffles a little and pulls me into a hug._

_"I won't tell anyone Cat…but…"_

_"I'm still searching for him Heather, Tess is helping as well, and his friend JT. I just, I need him Heather…"_

_"You'll find him Cat, I know you will. I'll help you in everyway I can."_

_"I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me?" Heather nods her head._

_" And you want to know something else?"_

_"What?"_

_"I know you'll find him Cat, you won't give up searching for him…" I smile at Heather, knowing that she's right that…_

_"No, no I won't give up…"_

I pause for a moment, my hand on the doorknob as I thought about that memory with Heather. She's definitely been awesome about everything, being there for me, if not for her some of those nights of my terrible nightmares; I don't know what I'd do. I then open up the door and close it behind me, not at all surprised to see Vincent lying on the bed on his side, his eyes closed, but the second I shut the door behind me, his eyes opened at the sound. I couldn't help but think, that I'll never be able to sneak up on him. He sat up and I walked over to the bed, sliding in beside him. His arm automatically wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer to him and I inhaled his scent as I snuggle my face into his chest.

"Missed you…"

"I've only been gone an hour if even that." I replied.

"I know, I still missed you…" I look up at him and lean in to kiss him softly on the lips, as I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"I missed you too…"

**Vincent**

Catherine replies as she snuggles her face into my shoulder. I shifted a little bit so that I'm closer to her as I held her in my arms. Many times I have dreamed of moments like this, when I went through some tough times back when Muirfield kept me prisoner. She really is the only thing that kept me going, if not for her, I probably would've ended my life back there, not wanting to go through what I had to go through. I love Catherine so much that nothing could keep me apart from her too long, not even Muirfield.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said softly and I felt her briefly kiss my neck.

"You know, you're the only thing that kept me going…"

"Vincent…"

"No, you were Catherine…"

"I knew you were out there, I wasn't about to give up on you, no matter how long it took, I know I would find you."

"I'm glad you did." Catherine moved herself closer to me.

"Me too Vincent…Me too…" Catherine whispers and I bent my head down placing a kiss on her forehead, as I then let my eyes drift close, falling into a deep sleep, knowing that tonight I would finally be able to sleep.

Tess

I had my head resting on JT's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around me. "So we got him back…" JT said.

"Yep."

"What's going to happen to those involved with Muirfield." I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, well they'll probably go through the usual routine, have a life sentenced to prison."

"Prison." JT said the word as if it were poison on his tongue. I know how he felt, if anything Muirfield should be executed for the horrible things they've done to those soldiers, to Vincent.

"I know…I know…" I mutter and I felt JT place a kiss on my forehead.

"I know these things take time to process, but I really hope that Muirfield gets more than a life in prison…" JT said as he leaned his head against mine.

"J.T…I…" Before I could say anything I heard a knock on the door, and I already could guess who that is. Lifting my head up from JT's shoulder, I look over at him and at the same time we say.

"Heather."

"I'll get it…"

I push myself up off of the couch, starting to feel exhausted from the days' events, as I walked over towards the door and opened it. Heather pushes her way past me and she turns around looking between JT and I.

"Did…did she…"

"She found him…" JT said, before I could say anything. Heather sighed with relief and walks over to the couch, sitting down beside JT.

"I'm so glad…" Heather said, and I nod my head, thinking that I couldn't agree with her more. This separation between Vincent and Catherine has been hard for Cat. She's put up a good front, but sometimes I could almost tell that all she wanted to do was to break down, but she didn't. With her fierce determination of bringing down Muirfield and finding Vincent, that's what kept her together. Kept her from falling apart. I sat down beside Heather.

"Where is she, Vincent?" Heather asked, looking around the room as if she expects them to appear at any minute. Too this day I'm still surprised that Cat even told her about Vincent, but when she said she had no choice and knew that she could trust her sister, but didn't want to keep on lying to her, I understood.

"Her and Vincent are resting…"

"They need it…" Heather replied almost as if reading my mind.

"What about…"

"Muirfield…" JT asks finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

"They've been taken down. This time they're the ones that are behind iron bars." JT replied and I could hear the satisfaction underneath his words. For so long I know he has dreamed of having Muirfield brought to justice what they've done to his best friend. A small smile forms on my face as I remembered back to when we first kissed. The memory is still very clear in my mind.

_JT and I have been search for months, for Vincent, not once giving up on him, knowing that we couldn't, that we had to find him for Cat's sake. I flip another page not really paying attention to the page but glancing over at JT who is looking through some information that Gabe had surprisingly found for us on Muirfield. I only hoped that this information would prove to be somewhat of use to us. We didn't fully trust him yet, Gabe that is, but every day he keeps on proving that he's on our side, such like today when he handed us these files and then left, knowing that we didn't want him around. I'm still cautious though why is he trying to help us out, with all that's happened? I shrug that question off as I felt that butterfly feeling I've felt around JT lately. I can't be really sure, but could I possibly be falling for JT. Forbes? I mean sure he can get on my nerves so bad that I just want to scream at him, and or throw papers at him anything to shut him up at times, but other times he gives me that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach that refuses to go away. I couldn't help but feel that our friendship seems to be growing closer as I thought how handsome he is._

_"I found him!" JT exclaimed causing me to blink and knocking me out of my thoughts._

_"You…. JT what did you say?" I ask, somewhat startled by his outburst._

_"We got him Tess!" He exclaims again as he stood up quickly from his chair and surprised me with wrapping his arms around me, and then…I felt his lips upon my own. But then he quickly pulled away, realizing what he's down. Did JT Forbes just kiss me? Or am I imagining the kiss?_

_"Um…sorry…" I shake my head and this time it's my turn to surprise him…_

_"What for? Kissing me?" I then leaned in and kissed him with as much passion as I could._

_"Whoa…"_

_"You can say that again…"_

_"Um…did I interrupt anything?" JT and I step away from each other and I clear my throat as I quickly recomposed myself._

_"Ah no, but a…"_

_"I found him Cat…" I looked over at JT and grinned, that butterfly feeling still there in the pit of my stomach. Well that was quite unexpected, I thought._

"Tess, are you okay?" JT asked me waving his hands in front of my face and I shake my head, erasing the memory from my mind.

"Yeah, sorry I just…" I said looking at JT. "Never mind." I added and then said. "I think I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" I turned and asked Heather.

"Yeah, sure…since you're offering." She replied and I nod my head at her, looking over at JT once more before walking in towards the kitchen as I thought about just how much I love him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you like the flashbacks? Should I continue? Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I upload cause it makes me excited to keep on writing for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your reviews, because you guys are so awesome I decided to have another update today. It's somewhat short and it was an idea that just popped into my head...so well I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Vincent**

When I woke up early this morning, it took me a few seconds to remember the days events yesterday and that I'm actually not at Muirfield's base, but I'm back home with Catherine resting her head on my chest sleeping peacefully. I push back some hair out of her face, and she shifted a little bit in her sleep from my touch.

I yawn and glance over at the clock, it's still early, very early in fact and yet I'm wide awake. That was definitely the best sleep I've had in months. Often I wouldn't be able to get a full nights rest back when I was at Muirfield. The Majority of times that I have woken up were caused by nightmares of something happening to Catherine and I wasn't able to put a stop to it or being awoken from someone to do more experiments on me. All I know is that it really feels good to be here, back with friends and the woman I love.

I bent my head and kissed her forehead, as I thought again how much I loved her and how she makes me happy, it's then that an idea comes into my mind as I thought about how I never wanted to be parted from her again. I thought, well there's one thing that I can do that can change that.

I shake Catherine's shoulder gently and whisper her name, which causes her to only stir and mumble something about going back to sleep. I chuckle a little bit as I slid my arm out from under her and turned so that I was staring directly at her. "Catherine."

"Vincent, I'm trying to sleep…" She grumbled turning to her side, facing away from me.

"Catherine, I want to show, tell you something…" I told her as I slid out of bed. I look around for my shirt and found it on the floor, I then slipped it on as I walked over, sat on my knees and faced Catherine. "Catherine." I said, and she then opened her eyes, definitely the most beautiful eyes I've ever scene.

"Vincent, it's early…too early"

"I know…" I said as I reach my hand up to push back some hair out of her face.

"I know it's crazy, but I want to go and sit on the porch, watch the sun rise…" I said, feeling dumb for even suggesting the idea in the first place.

"Vincent, what…" Catherine started to ask me, sounding somewhat confused, but I cut her off.

"Trust me okay…" I said.

"Fine. But If I'm grumpy, and crabby today, it's all your fault." Catherine said as she slid out of bed rubbing her eyes. I stood up and leaned in to kiss her briefly.

"I love you." I tell her as I take a hold of her hand in mine and we quietly open the door, and walk down the hallway. Catherine yawns a little and rests her head on my shoulder as we walk towards the door. Once outside we take a seat on the bench, the sun is now just starting to rise, and I can't tell you the feeling it gave me, just watching it, as I had my arm wrapped around Catherine, with her head resting on her shoulder. I felt at a peace that is just hard to describe, a feeling that I hadn't felt in months.

"Remind me again, why we are up this early in the morning?"

** Catherine**

I ask Vincent as I yawn yet again, snuggling my face into his shoulder, just wanting to close my eyes and fall asleep, but for some reason that I couldn't quite figure out, Vincent wanted to get up before the crack of dawn, to what, watch the sunset? Why? I felt Vincent place a kiss on my forehead, before he leaned his head against mine.

"I haven't seen the sun rise in a long time and well I thought it would be romantic and watch it together…" Vincent replies, but I wasn't going to buy it, there's more to than just wanting to see the sunrise, well there had to be.

"Vincent?" I question him.

"What?"

"That's not all, there's more isn't there? There's more behind this." I say softly and I heard Vincent sigh. I'm right, I thought, there is more.

"Yes…there's more…"

"Care to share?"

"With you?"

"Vincent…"

"Always…" Vincent said, and I reach over to take a hold of his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "It's just, I don't know, I feel relaxed, calm, when looking at the sun rise, a calmness that I hadn't felt before I was taken. It…in a weird kind of way, watching this sun rise with you, gives me a feeling of freedom you know?"

"Vincent…I."

"It's like, when there's a new day, I knew that each day that I was away from you would bring me closer to you, I don't know if that makes…or if that sounds silly but…" He is going to say, that he didn't know if that makes sense to me, but it does makes sense to me. I lift my head up from his shoulder, and reach my hand up to his face, caressing the side of his face.

"No…Vincent. It makes perfect sense to, only because I share those same thoughts. It's like each day is a fresh start and I understand now why you wanted to watch the sun rise, I'm happy that you wanted to share this moment with me…and for the record it's not silly." I said and leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Catherine…I…"

"Sh…Vincent. In those days that we were apart, you were in my every thought. I could feel that you were alive, I knew you were alive, it's a feeling I can't explain and I wasn't going to give up on finding you…Vincent…I ne…"

"I need you in my life Catherine…and I didn't just bring you outside to watch the sun rise with me…but um…" I arched my eyebrow at Vincent in question. What else could there possibly be?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, starting to feel slightly nervous. I'm crazy right? Completely crazy and insane in doing this, especially when I don't even have…I can see things now, had I talked to JT about my idea beforehand he would say that I'm crazy, that it's too soon, but honestly I don't want another moment to go by.

"Look, Catherine…I" I start to say as I get up from the bench and get down on one knee just as the coloring in the sky is slowly changing, and the sun is a big, red glowing ball in the sky. "I'm sorry that I don't have a ring Catherine, but I do plan on getting you one soon, but um…" I pause as I look up into her brown eyes, her eyes locked with mine, and I then clear my throat before continuing on. "Catherine, those long months of being apart from you, what I felt, I don't ever want to feel that pain again and it's also made me realize something and that is. I need you in my life Catherine, you're my other half and my soul mate. You complete me and I love you so much more than I thought I could love anyone. You accept me, didn't run when you saw whom I am but stood by my side and you kept on coming back despite the fact that I put you in danger by being with me. You're amazing Catherine, so amazing and I can't believe that you love me back. Catherine Chandler, I promise to love you more and more each day, I won't ever let you down. Catherine will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

**Catherine**

For a minute I couldn't breathe as I started down at Vincent, kneeling down on one knee as I let his words, his proposal sink in me. At first I'm thinking, I have to be dreaming right? This couldn't possibly be happening to me right now. Yes. I'm dreaming, but no I'm not dreaming. Vincent is kneeling before down on one knee and just proposed to me, and here I am frozen, completely speechless. I never saw this coming, okay well maybe that's partially a lie. I knew it would come one day, but I had no idea that it would happen today. Let alone very early in the morning.

"Um…Catherine now would be the time to say something." Vincent said and I could sense a hint of nervousness in his voice. Did he think I would say no? I could never say no to him, I loved him more than I ever loved anyone else. Brushing back a few tears from my face I nod my head, feeling quite speechless at the moment.

"Catherine?"

"Yes…Yes of course I'll marry you." I said and Vincent then stood up and put his arms around my waist, spinning me around, before setting me back down on the ground and kissing me very passionately.

"I love you so much Catherine…" He muttered against my lips.

"I love you too Vincent…"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know some of you might be thinking it's too soon, but then if you really think about they just got back together and had to be separated from each other for months...I can totally see why Vincent would want to marry Catherine. I mean why not have them get engaged...a love like theirs that's so powerful I can totally understand why they would want to be together. Well leave me your opinions and thoughts and I have a question for you...**

**should I continue...? I'll let you decide. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Since you guys are so awesome with the reviews that I've been getting each chapter...I decided to update a chapter today. If you guys keep it up with the reviews I will try my best and update another chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

**Catherine**

Vincent wrapped his around my shoulders, pulling me closer against him as we just sat here outside of his apartment, on the bench, enjoying the early morning hours together. Okay, so it's not so early in the morning anymore, but it still felt early, considering how early Vincent wanted me to get out of bed. It was totally worth it though, as he took me by complete surprise in proposing to me as the sun rose. I'll never forgot him kneeling down on one knee, spilling out his heart to me, telling me how much he loved me. I loved this man so much that I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I still couldn't believe that he's actually here with me, that Muirfield is now in prison, that we're engaged and maybe, just maybe we might have a chance at a normal life together. I look down at our hands that are intertwined, and I couldn't help but think how perfect they fit together. I sigh in contentment, just wanting this morning, this moment to last forever and never end, but soon JT and Tess would be getting up and from there I'm not sure what will happen, all I know is that I have Vincent back here with me, alive and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you happy, Catherine?" Vincent asks me, interrupting my thoughts and startling me somewhat by the question. I lift my head up from his shoulder reluctantly and gaze into his eyes, as if trying to read what he is thinking behind the words he just spoke.

"Vincent…what…?"

"I only ask Catherine, cause I didn't know if my proposing to you seemed to quick, I mean I just got back and…" I shake my head, putting my finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Vincent. I couldn't be happier being your fiancé and sure to some it might seem fast, for you to propose to me, but in all honesty I couldn't be happier. I love you Vincent and I can't imagine not having you in my life. So don't go thinking otherwise." I told him sternly as I lean in to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"So um, what are you two doing up so early in the morning…" JT said, with Tess right behind him, causing me to jump slightly. I really wasn't expecting them to come out here, well maybe I was, but not during that moment. I look over at Vincent, as if asking him silently rather or not I should tell JT and Tess of our engagement.

"Okay. Something is up with you both…Cat, spill it." Tess said, folding her arms as she leaned against the door.

"What…what, do you mean…?"

"Cat's glowing."

"What?" Tess rolls her eyes at JT and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You might as well tell them Catherine…we don't want JT here to develop an ulcer."

"Very funny Vincent."

"Okay Cat, spill…" Tess said and I sighed as I stood up from the bench, Vincent's hand still in mine as he stood next to me. Tess and JT glance between the both of us, as they waited for me to tell them our happy news that I'm sure will take them by complete surprise.

"We're…Vincent and I are…engaged…" I said and I swear if Tess's eyes could pop out of her head, that's what they would do.

"Seriously?" I glance up at Vincent who has this grin on his face that made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Seriously."

"Wait a second did you just say…" JT started to say, obviously it's still sinking in him that his best friend is engaged.

"Yes, JT we are engaged, Vincent proposed in the morning. Early I might add."

"Wow…no I mean wow as is in great…congrats big guy." JT said.

"Aren't…I hate to ask this but why so soon? Especially with all that's happened." Tess asked us and I thought, way to ruin the moment.

"Tess…" I start to say before Vincent cut me off.

**Vincent**

I somehow knew that one of them would ask Catherine and I that question, I mean it's only natural for some to think that it's too soon.

"Tess, all those long months of being separated from the woman I love more than anything on this Earth, I…I don't want to ever feel that pain of separation again from Catherine. I know it might seem too soon for you, but the way I see it, I love Catherine, I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I thought, why waste a moment longer, when I could ask her to marry and make her mine and we could start our lives together." I explained, hoping that she would understand that. Catherine looks up at me with a smile on her face and I reach my hand up brushing a tear that fell down her cheek, a happy tear I hope. She smiled at me, confirming my thought. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I guess now that Muirfield's in prison, behind bars, there's nothing stopping you now, except, well one thing. Vincent how are you going to fix Vincent Keller dead…now alive thing?" She did have a point I thought.

"Yeah, I've done some thinking on that too V, what about your family? Are you going to contact them? I mean…" I felt Catherine give my hand a squeeze.

"What ever you decide to do Vincent, I'll be right here by your side." She said softly. I smile at Catherine already knowing that she would be before she told me that.

"I…I honestly don't know. I mean it would be great seeing my family again, but what if they hate me? Hate me for lying to them all of these years, what if they don't accept me for what I am…I just don't know if I can go through with them being in pain again."

"Vincent…they're your family, they love you…"

"Catherine…"

"Do you want to see them again?" Catherine asks me. JT and Tess remaining silent.

"I…" I start to say as thought how nice it would be to see them again, even though I worried about what their reaction would be, I just…I guess it wouldn't hurt in trying to contact them.

"Vincent?" Catherine questioned me.

"It would be nice to, um see them again, even if it's only one time."

"Vincent…don't think like that… I'm sure they will be nothing but happy to know that their son is alive and well…" I nod my head in appreciation towards JT.

"But not yet…I need a few days…" Catherine gives my hand another squeeze, as if trying to send comfort through that simple touch and it worked. Her touch is almost like magic to me in a way, how it easily calms the tension in me the second her touch makes contact with my skin, rather it's a kiss, a thing as simple as a hand squeeze, anything it could be anything at all and she would calm me, make me feel relax and at ease, I loved her for it.

"We understand Vincent…" JT said.

"Um, JT and I did originally come and get you guys to tell you that breakfast is ready, I'm sure it's cold by now, but nothing a microwave can't fix." Tess said as she opened the door.

"Tess…ah wait…" I said.

**Catherine**

I continued to hold Vincent's hand, not wanting to let it go as Vincent told Tess to wait.

"I um…"

"V? What is it?" JT questioned him. Vincent looks up at Tess.

"I just…I can't thank you guys enough for not giving up on me, for being there for Catherine…I…"

"Vince there's no thanks needed…"

"But…"

"Vincent, you're back here with us and that's all that matters…" JT said.

"Not only that but Cat's herself again, I'd do anything to see a smile on my best friends face…" Tess said and I almost start to tear up on her words as I sniffle a little and rub the threatening tears that start to fall from my cheeks as I let go of Vincent's hand and pull Tess into a hug.

"Thank you Tess…" I mumble into her shoulder and then release her from the hug. I look back up at Vincent as I lace my fingers with his.

"Anything to make sure that you're happy Cat." Tess replies, and I give her a small smile and before I could say something to her, Vincent said.

"There's um one more thing…"

"What is it Vincent?" JT asks him.

"I think I'm…I want to, tell you what happened, about Muirfield…" Vincent said, his voice trailing off.

"Vincent, you don't have too…" I said, not wanting him to feel pressured into telling us what happened to him, knowing it would open up old wounds, that still needed time to heal.

"I…I want too…"

"Only if you're sure. JT, Tess and I, we'll understand if you don't want to…"

"Yeah, V…you just got back man, take some time to rest…"

"I'm fine…" I shake my head, knowing that he's not really fine.

"Vincent."

"No… Catherine. I… I need to do this, get it off my chest, besides having you by my side will give me the strength I need to tell you what happened."

"Only if you're sure." I told him. Vincent's eyes lock with mine, before he said.

"I'm sure." I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him briefly.

"Um…can we eat now?" Vincent laughed at JT's comment and it felt so good to hear him laugh.

"Oh honestly JT don't you ever think of others things besides food?" Tess said, shutting the door behind him.

"So um, JT…how's Tess?" That earned Vincent a glare, as JT turned around, not answering him and I whispered in Vincent's ear.

"She's great…and she's the other thing that JT thinks about, besides food that is…" Vincent chuckles and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Shall we go and eat breakfast Mrs. Keller." I arch my eyebrow at him and a smile forms on my face.

"Mrs. Keller…I'm really liking the sound of that, Mr. Keller." I say, as Vincent opens the door and we walk inside to join Tess and JT for breakfast.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I just really want to explore more with Vincent's family...more about Catherine's dad...of course there's Gabe too...but what do you guys think? Anyone have any opinions on where you would like the story to go? If you do, please leave them in a review. I'll be looking forward to reading them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so awesome with the reviews...keep it up and maybe I'll keep on updating like I do. **

**Just a side note: Don't forget to try to get as many beasties/new beasties as we can to watch BATB live on Monday October 6 9PM EST so that the amount of viewers will be so high that we will shock the CW_Network. I mean come on...we all want a third season don't we? So why not start early and hope for an early renewal? Recruit Beasties everyone! :) **

**Anyways on with the story...a nice long chapter ahead...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent…are you sure you want to do this…I mean this can wait." I said letting my the last word fade as I lay my hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze, hoping it would give him some form of comfort. JT and Tess are waiting for us in the next room, sitting on the couch, I noticed as I look over Vincent's shoulder. Vincent sighs and leans his back against the wall, as he just simply looks at me. I just, I got this feeling that, all this is feeling somewhat rushed, like why all of a sudden doesn't Vincent want to reveal everything that's happened to him? When he knows that we all will understand and know that he will tell us in time, when he's ready.

"I just want to get this over with." He said softly, and I sigh knowing that it will probably be useless if I try to argue otherwise. If he's ready to tell us now, well then I suppose I'll just go along with it.

"Okay, but if there's a point where you can't go on, we'll understand." I tell him, wanting him to know that there's absolutely no pressure in him revealing everything all at once, and that we would go with his pace.

"Thank you Catherine." Vincent replies softly as his eyes lock with mine and held them there.

"What ever for Vincent?" I ask him and I then looked down at our hands as he intertwined his fingers with mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeeze his back, before looking back up at him waiting for him to say something. He instead leans in to kiss me briefly on the cheek, reminding me just how much I missed his touch.

"For not giving up on me, being here, loving me despite what I am…" Vincent said and I shake my head. I hated it when he thought himself anything other than human. I take both of his hands in mine.

"Who you are Vincent, is the man I love. I think you should know by now that I love you and the beast. Both of you." I told him, hoping those words would get it through that thick head of his, and also feeling slightly confused where this is all going exactly.

"See that's what I mean Catherine…" He said and I arch and eyebrow at him in question.

"What?" Vincent reaches his hand up and brushes his hair out of his face, before he turned to face me, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"You're amazing Catherine, I…I don't know where I'd be with out you." I couldn't help but grin a little at his comment as he leaned in to kiss me on the lips and we let our foreheads touch, as I whisper against his lips.

"I love you Vincent and I'll always be here." I said.

"Catherine…I…."

"Hey, um are you guys…" JT said, interrupting our little moment and I lift my head away from Vincent's looking up at JT as I said.

"We're coming JT." He looked between us as realization came to his face that he did actually interrupt us.

"Um…sorry if I…" He said, stuttering a little, probably embarrassed that he had interrupted us.

"Don't worry about it JT, I was just telling Catherine how amazing she is." Vincent told JT, causing me to blush somewhat. "We will be right in." He added and JT nods his head and goes back into the room. I give Vincent's hand a squeeze.

"You sure you want to do this?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'd rather do it now, than later…I guess I just want to get this off my chest, you know?" I nod my head in understanding.

"Okay." I whispered as I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. I then led him into the next room where JT and Tess are waiting for us.

I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous to hear what has happened to Vincent while he has been held a prisoner at Muirfield's base. Part of me is terrified, terrified of finding out what happened to him there.

It's not only that, I'm worried about him, when he tells us what has happened. I couldn't help but think, how can he be ready to tell us everything that has happened to him, when he only just came back home to us yesterday? But if he wanted to tell us now, I know his mind is made up and he knows that if he can't continue telling us, that we will understand.

**Vincent**

Catherine sat down next to me on the couch, her hand still holding mine and I'm quite glad that she didn't let go of it. It's like her holding my hand held me together, kept me from breaking down. I knew I could wait, could wait to tell them what has happened, but why should I wait? I thought, when I knew if I told them now, it would surely help me get past all of this. It would help me start to move on from what's happened. Wouldn't it?

I didn't speak right away, but instead I left a few minutes go by before I could really say anything at all. It's like I froze up for a few seconds, not wanting to relive what has happen to me.

Maybe, I thought, just maybe I should've taken Catherine's advice and just take some time to heal, to rest. But in a way, I also wanted to get things off of my chest, not wanting to hold it off any longer. Then there was this other reason as well, why I felt maybe I should hold back, cause then Catherine would have to learn the truth about who her dad really is, and that the man that kept telling her that he's her father, well he really is her biological father. She's not going to believe me, I thought, either that or she'll be mad at me for not telling her that I knew all along who her father is, okay well I didn't know all along, I only made a few guesses and turned out one of those guesses are right.

I hated that, and I wished it he weren't her father, for her sake, in knowing how much this small truth is going to hurt her, but also knowing that she needs to know the truth. No I couldn't lie to her anymore, she needed to know the truth no matter how much it would hurt her, but at least I'm here for her, when I tell her this.

I look down at our hands that are intertwined, which somehow gave me the strength I needed to start telling JT, Tess and Catherine what has been happening to me these past few months. It's true I didn't want to have to relive it again, but they deserved to know what has happened. Catherine gave my hand a squeeze, a comforting squeeze and I lock my eyes with hers for just a few seconds before turning my attention back on JT and Tess, who both sat quietly and patiently waiting for me. I couldn't help but think how grateful I am to have them as friends. I don't know what I would do with out them. I clear my throat as I thought…well here goes nothing.

"I don't know a whole lot that has happened while Muirfield kept me in a cage, but a few of the things that I do know is, I feel slightly changed, I don't know maybe stronger? The changed something in me and not only that but they messed with my DNA, took a lot of samples, told me they were going to fix me, but I knew they were lying from the moment the words they spoke came out of their mouth, knew that they couldn't fool me no matter how hard they tried to tell me that we're going to make you better." I said as I paused for a moment before adding. "I still couldn't help it but think that, maybe they weren't lying…you know? Maybe that the whole reason they captured me, is because they wanted to do something right, wanted to fix the mess that they started…"

"Oh Vincent, that's just…" Catherine started to say and almost like I could feel the pain that she's feeling right now and the anger that she has towards the men who did this to me, for I felt the same. Before saying anything else I take a few moments just to pause, just to figure out what I should say next. I felt Catherine giving my hand another squeeze, her way of sending me some comfort.

"Vincent…if they didn't fix you, like they promised, then…what…"

"I feel more powerful and sometimes it's hard to control the beast. Sometimes he just escapes and I'm helpless to do anything about it." I said and for a minute I locked eyes with Catherine as we both remembered what happened last night, before turning my attention back on JT and Tess.

"I think, Muirfield were trying to create more mistakes…their reason why…I don't know exactly, I can only guess and I'm sure your guess is the same as mine. Maybe to create an army that's unstoppable, that no one can defeat, but they didn't realize that their mistake in creating this army would turn out into a disaster, with the fact that they failed to think of one important thing. How were they going to control us, when we couldn't really control ourselves most of the time? Well that little fact turned towards me, they wanted me in some way to lead this army, so they tested me." I pause for another few seconds as I take a moment to clear my throat. "Some days, I'd go on without a meal, while they also had me in training sessions, seeing how long I could last. They tested me in so many ways that you would never even imagine. Thinking of you…Catherine…" I said as I turned to look at her. Too look at her beautiful face that I picture so many times when I felt helpless and couldn't go on, but then when I saw her face I knew that I couldn't give up just yet, that I had to keep going on, no matter how hard everything seemed, or how tired I was, I had to keep going, knowing that she wouldn't want me to give up, but keep going. "You're all I thought about during those hard times, the only thing that kept me going." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Vincent…I" Tess started to and her eyes met mine and I could hear her hatred in her voice towards Muirfield.

"How could they do this?" JT asked me.

"I always asked myself the same questions JT and had I known what I've signed up for in the beginning of all this mess, I never would have, but um there's something else too…" I said as I looked at Catherine, fearing what I'm about to tell her, what I wanted to avoid so badly so that she wouldn't have to go through the pain of what her father did to people. I give her hands a squeeze.

"Vincent?" She asked me her voice filled with concern and worry. "What is it? You know you can tell us anything…me anything." She said. Yeah that's true in what she says, I know that I can tell them anything and trust them. However this, this one thing is so hard to tell her, that I can already picture her reaction in my mind and it isn't a good reaction.

"I…um…" I said as I swallow a lump in my throat filling like something is stopping me from telling her the truth.

"Is it something they did to…?" She asks me. "Cause whatever it is, I'm not leaving you." She said and I shake my head.

"No, it's…" I start to say cutting Catherine off. I sigh as I clear my throat, knowing that if I don't tell her now, that I'll never be able to have enough courage to tell her later and that I will just keep on putting it off. No, I had to tell her now.

"Catherine…you trust me right?" She nods her head, letting me know that she does trust me.

"Of course I do Vincent." She replies.

"What is this about man?" JT asks.

"JT, shush…" Tess said.

"Catherine, I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, if you're mad at me…but I…"

"Vincent, I'll always want to be with you…why would you think otherwise?"

"Catherine…it's about your father, he…" I said.

"He's gone Vincent…" Catherine told me.

"No…I'm afraid he's not…" Catherine arched her eyebrow at me in confusion. Why does this have to be so hard, I thought? Why can't I just tell her? I shake my head, I know why and it's because I don't like seeing her hurt, especially with me causing that hurt. That pain.

**Catherine**

I didn't understand where Vincent is going with this, I mean my father's gone right? He passed away in the hospital a couple days after his accident, after a car came out of nowhere and just simply hit him. I mean, my father couldn't possibly be still alive, could he? I went to his funeral.

I couldn't help but think that this is happening all over again. This time with my dad, like when I thought my mom could be alive. I've mourned over my dad's passing, I just…how hard can it be to just move on from the past? Why does the past have to keep on appearing? It's the past, and it needs to stay there.

"Catherine, this is so hard for me to tell you, but your father is head of Muirfield…" I release Vincent's hand then as I stood up and started pacing the room, filling anger building up inside me that I haven't felt before.

"No…no…no…he…can't be…Vincent please tell me this is some sort of a joke." I pleaded him as I searched his eyes. I then brushed away hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"As much as I wish it could be Catherine, it's not. What he was telling you is true. He is your biological father."

"Wait a second, you…you knew this didn't you? You knew it all along…why are you telling me this now…" I asked him, wanting answers.

"I didn't want to open up old wounds…"

"You had no right in keeping this from me." I said, as I felt anger start to build up inside of me. How could he keep this information from me?

"Catherine, please understand that I…"

"That you what? Vincent? That you're doing this for my own protection?" I asked him. "Vincent you of all people should know that I am fully capable of protecting myself."

"I know Catherine, and I realize now that I was wrong to keep it from you…but I wasn't sure, I needed to know for sure who he really is before I told you. I didn't want to be wrong." He said trying to explain and I shake my head, feeling hurt, confused so many things that, I just wanted to wake up and this would all be but a terrible nightmare. That's it. This is a nightmare and I'm dreaming.

"I can't believe you and my father the only father I've ever known is dead." I snapped.

"Catherine I'm sorry as much as I wish it weren't true, it…"

"Oh no, don't you dare tell me that that man is my biological father, my father is dead!" I half yelled and before anyone could see me starting to cry I stepped out of the room, feeling sick in the stomach.

No, no, this, this couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. My father would never do this to a human being. He wouldn't have done the things to Vincent that he has. He…no, he's not my father. Grabbing my jacket I decided that I needed some fresh air, perhaps even a run would make me feel better.

However as things turned out, I didn't even make it out to the sidewalk before I sat down on the porch and hugged my knees close to my chest wrapping my arms around them as I felt tears threatening to come. How could he keep this from me, especially something as important as this?

**Vincent**

I definitely made a wrong move there, but no I had to tell her, she had to know the truth, but I couldn't help but keep on thinking, maybe just maybe I shouldn't have told her, especially when I knew that this is how she would react. But she needed to know the truth and I'd rather she hear it from me than from anyone else.

"She'll come around…" Tess told me, erasing my thoughts from my mind.

"I should've told her…" I mumbled. Tess shakes her and I look up at her arching my eyebrow in question. "What?"

"I would've done the same thing Vincent. Now, what are you waiting for, go after her…I know she needs you, despite what you might think." Tess said.

"But I…shouldn't she…" Tess shakes her head.

"Ugh huh, Keller, go be with Catherine. She needs you. Trust me on this." Tess insisted and I sigh in defeat as I stood up from the couch and made my way towards the door.

I opened the door to see Catherine sitting on the porch, with her knees hugged to her chest, and I thought I heard a sniffle. Is she crying? I asked myself as I slowly sat down beside her on the porch. I hesitantly start to wrap my arm around her shoulders, unsure rather or not she would want me to do that and surprisingly she didn't refuse my touch.

"I'm sorry." She mutters softly, while laying her head on my shoulder. I gently rub her arm and lean in to kiss her cheek, hoping that those gestures will send her the comfort she needed.

"It's okay…"

"I know I shouldn't be mad at you, I understand why you did what you did, but..." Catherine sniffled a little, as she wiped away one of her tears.

"But what…?"

"Maybe, maybe I reacted the way I did cause, I didn't want to believe my father would be capable of being so cruel. How could anyone be that cruel? I just don't understand, I want to know why…I."

"Why don't you talk to him?" I said surprising myself that I even suggested the idea, but then again, maybe this will help her heal if she went to talk to him.

"I…I don't know if I can bear to face him."

"Want me to come with you?" Catherine shakes her head.

"Please, I hope I don't upset you but I just, I feel like I need to do this alone?" I lean in to kiss her briefly on the forehead.

"I understand sweetie, but know if you need me, I'm here, okay…"

"I know, I know Vincent…again I'm sorry for walking out on you, snapping at you. You didn't deserve any of that. I know that it hurt you just as much by telling me the truth as it did with me hearing it." She said softly as she lifted her head up from my shoulder, she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face, pulling me in for a brief kiss on my lips that I wish could've lasted longer.

"I wish for your sake, I was telling you he was lying that he wasn't your father…"

"I know…"

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She whispered and then added. "I guess we probably should go back in there…"

"Yeah, um there's more I need to tell you…" Catherine arched her eyebrows at me and I knew what she is thinking, but I shake my head. "There are no more secrets I'm keeping from you Catherine."

"Good."

**Catherine**

I told him as he stands up, pulling me up along with him, and I followed him back inside and I couldn't help but think, that it's extremely hard to be mad at him for a long period of time. I mean I do understood why he did what he did and I appreciate that, but the truth still hurt. When he told me he's my father, I just, I didn't want to believe it, wanted to think that it's all a dream and when Vincent told me that he wasn't lying I just, reacted, reacted in a way I didn't want to react but it all came as a shock.

"Everything okay?" Tess asked as she stood up and walked over to me, pulling me in a hug. "Cat I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Tess, I'm okay…" Tess releases me from the hug.

"You're not mad at him anymore?" She asked me and I look up at Vincent, smirking a little as I shake my head.

"Turns out I can't be mad him that long, especially when I was never mad at him the first place." Tess grins at me.

"I ah…" She starts to say before Vincent cuts her off.

"There's more Tess, more I'd like to tell you guys…"

"Vincent, are you sure? You know you don't have to tell us everything in one day…"

"JT's right Vincent…you…" Tess started to say but Vincent already is shaking his head, I know he's made up his mind.

"No. I want to finish telling you…"

"Okay…" Tess said as she locked gazes with me for a few seconds before turning around and taking her seat next to JT. Vincent and I then sit down and he drapes an arm over my shoulders.

"What else do you want to tell us?"

"Well um as you already know Muirfield tested my DNA, took a lot of samples and…." Vincent continued on telling his story to us, and half of it I couldn't believe what happened, that it happened to him. While listening to him, giving his hand a squeeze a couple of times, knowing that it comforted him in some way when I did, I couldn't help but feel even more anger bottle up inside of me towards my biological father. After Vincent finished telling us everything only one thing entered into my mind, I was going to make sure that Muirfield paid for all that they've done to those that they caused harm.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep going? Hit the review button and let me know. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews. Here's another chapter. It's slightly shorter than the other one. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I lay curled up beside Vincent on the bed, with my head resting on his chest as he slept soundly. He fell asleep about an hour or so ago and I just couldn't seem to close my eyes. It's almost like, if I do, I'm afraid that he'll disappear and all this will be but a dream.

I snuggle my face into the crook of Vincent's shoulder after kissing a small scar on his chest as I finally let my eyes close, enjoying this moment of closeness with him. A moment that that I had wanted sense he began telling us what happened to him. Sadly though this moment didn't last too long and I was brought awake caused by Vincent starting to stir slightly. I frown slightly when I started hearing him murmur something, knowing right away that he's having a nightmare, most likely about Muirfield although I couldn't be exactly sure, it's just a hunch.

"No…no…please not…not her…not Catherine." I reach my hand across his chest, shaking his shoulder slightly but that didn't help as he kept on muttering in his sleep. I then lift my head up from his shoulder just as he starts to move around a little more.

"Vincent…it's okay…"

"NO! CATHERINE!" He says loudly, practically thrashing on the bed now and if I had my head on his chest. I hated seeing him like this. Seeing him in this pain, that I only hoped I could wake him up from.

"Vincent…wake up…come on wake up you're having a nightmare…I'm okay." I said as I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Vincent love, wake up." I said again this time a little louder as he continues to thrash on the bed, his breathing getting heavier and I knew what would happen if I didn't manage to calm him down. I place both hands on his shoulders, gripping them a little, hoping that he will be able to feel my touch in this state that he's in and by feeling my touch that it will wake him up from this terrible nightmare that he's in.

"Vincent…it's okay. I'm okay…" His eyes open then starring straight into mine, but they're that yellow color they get just as he's starting to changing. I swallow the lump in my throat as I slowly but hesitantly reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I'm right here Vincent. It's me, Catherine." I tell him softly, as I continue caressing his face. Just as I thought that I had him starting to calm down and relax, JT and Tess barge in through the door causing Vincent to jump slightly, his breathing getting heavier.

"Catherine…what's happening? Is Vincent okay? We heard noises and thought that we…" Tess said her voice trailing off, probably from recognition of what's happening. I couldn't answer her though, knowing that I needed to have my full attention on Vincent as he started breathing heavier from JT and Tess's interruption.

"Sh…Vincent it's just JT and Tess. Vincent. They were worried about you. Sweetie you're safe, okay…." I said as I started to lean in closer towards him, my hand still lightly caressing the side of his face. "You're safe Vincent…and I'm right here." I told him as I moved closer to him.

"Cat be careful…" JT started to say, but was apparently cut off short by Tess elbowing him in his side. "Ouch."

"Sh." Tess told him.

I let my hand rest on the side of his face as I leaned in closer to him, letting my lips brush against his, before kissing him briefly letting him know that I'm here, that I'm okay. I let my lips linger on his for a moment and I reluctantly pull away as I look back up into his eyes.

I then sigh in relief when I look back up into his eyes and notice that they changed back to their normal color. I rest my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him as he rests his head on mine and I forget about the face that JT and Tess are in the room with us.

"I'm sorry, Catherine…I"

"Vincent there's no need for you to be sorry. You were having a nightmare." I said, cutting him off. There's nothing for him to be sorry for, it's not like he could control his nightmares.

"I could've hurt you…" I frown at him slightly, as I reach over and take a hold of his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together giving it a comforting squeeze, and he squeezes back.

"But you didn't and I'm okay, we're both okay." Vincent placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

"So…is everything okay?"

**Vincent**

I look up to find JT and Tess standing at the foot of the bed, looking at us with concern written all over their faces. I felt Catherine lift her head from my shoulder and I turn my attention away from JT and Tess for a second as I look at Catherine, admiring how beautiful she is, and thinking about how much I love her. I could've hurt her but she chose to stay with me, to help me wake up from my terrible nightmare instead of running. She briefly looks away from me as she said.

"Yeah, we're okay, thanks guys." She then turned her attention back on me, giving me a beautiful smile. The second I heard the door shut behind JT and Tess I lean in and my lips claims hers as I felt this overwhelming need to be close to her.

I then soon felt Catherine wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, as she's kissing me back with just as much passion. My hands rest on her waist as I reluctantly pull away from the kiss, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Thank you." I whisper. She leans in and kisses me briefly on the lips.

"You know I'd do anything for you Vincent." She whispered.

"Maybe that's what scares me…" I said as I lifted my forehead from hers to lay down on my side. Catherine looks down at me arching her eyebrow in question.

"Vincent?"

"Like tonight, when I had this nightmare and it wouldn't go away, but you still stayed by my side, even when I could've hurt you, you stayed…"

"Vincent, we've been through this."

"I know it's just…"

"Don't you go there, Vincent? There are going to be risks that we both take, like the one I took tonight a few minutes ago, but seeing you in that pain, I couldn't just run from it to protect myself. I love you too much Vincent and I know that you nor the beast will hurt me. I think by now you need to start trusting that trust."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not, but maybe you should just start to try…"

**Catherine**

I told him as I laid my head down next to his. I yawned then as I felt sleep overtaking me. I let my fingers make small circles on his chest as I snuggled my head in the crook of his shoulders.

"We'll get through this Vincent…I don't know how, but we'll get through this. Like we did before."

"But what if it doesn't work like last time? What if they really messed with me and I…we can never make love again…"

"If that's the case, Vincent I'm still not going anywhere." I told him. I needed him to know that I will be here for him, that I wouldn't leave him, no matter what happens.

"Are you sure? Cause I'll understand…" Vincent started to say and I cut him off by planting my lips on his.

"I said yes, didn't I?" That got a small grin on Vincent's face and he leaned up to kiss me briefly on the lips. I let a few seconds go by as I pondered rather or not I should ask him the next question or not, but then decided that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if I didn't ask him.

"Vincent…what…what was the nightmare about? You kept on saying, "no not her.". I said as I lifted my head from his shoulder, looking up into his eyes. "I mean you don't have to tell me, I just…"

"No it's okay…I…it's kind of vague now, but it felt so real, everything just felt like it was actually happening…"

"It's okay…"

"I…they…you came to rescue me and instead of rescuing me you got caught and they brought you to me, but but…"

"But what?"

"They…they shot you, right in front of me, but teased me awhile and I kept on screaming, telling them not to do that to you, to let you go, to take me instead…I…"

"Shh…Vincent, it was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere okay? Okay?" I whispered as I leaned up to kiss his cheek. I then soon felt his lips on mine kissing me with as much passion as he could into that one kiss.

"I love you." He replied as he broke away from our kiss.

"I love you too, and we will get through this Vincent…and we'll do it together." I said as I rested my head on his chest, letting my eyes close in knowing that no matter how long it would take for us to figure things out, for him to help gain control again over the beast, we would figure it out. We did it once before, we can certainly do it again, can't we?

* * *

**It made me sad writing this chapter, but I mean it's to be expected for Vincent to have nightmares and for it to take Catherine a little while to help calm him down, because of what's been done to him. Plus it certainly didn't help with JT and Tess barging in. But if you put yourself in their shoes they probably heard noises and got concerned for Vincent and Catherine. All in all I'm happy that Catherine was able to wake Vincent up from his nightmare and I'm sure she's right when she said. We got through this once we will get through it again. So what did you guys think? Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're getting closer to the premier of season 2. I can't wait! What about you? Well anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Vincent**

Catherine stirred in her sleep a little while she lay here curled up beside me with my arm draped over her shoulders as I held her close to me. As I gaze down at her sleeping form it is then that last night's events pop into my mind, as I recalled the nightmare I had of Muirfield killing Catherine right before my eyes and there wasn't anything that I could about it. I was completely helpless, but it was just a dream. I kept on telling myself that. It's just a dream and that it can't happen because Muirfield is in prison, behind bars, they can't harm us anymore and we don't have to look constantly over our shoulders. We can actually start maybe living our lives again. I smiled a little as I thought how we are already doing that, how we are engaged. One of these days, Catherine will have a ring on her finger. She may say that she doesn't need one, however I want the woman I love to have an engagement ring on her finger. Someday so she will have that rock on her finger she tells me she doesn't need to make her happy. Someday.

At that thought, I wondered what it would be like to see my family again. Would they be upset with me for lying to them all these years? After all they never knew I was alive, they just presumed me dead.

Then I thought. Would they be happy? Would they accept me for what I am and what Muirfield did to me? Or would they run from me, fear me of what I am? Maybe, just maybe, I should leave things as they are, besides there are too many possibilities of ways that things could go wrong. I could end up hurting them more, telling them I'm alive, when they have already mourned my passing. Catherine stirs next to me, erasing my thoughts from my mind.

"Morning." She whispered, surprising me that she's even awake, when I had thought she had been sleeping. She's lifts her head up, resting her chin on my shoulder and smiles up at me.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I faked it, well only for a few minutes. Call it silly but I was just thinking how nice it would be to just lie in bed all day." I smirked a little as I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, agreeing with her on how nice it would be just have her in my arms all day.

"We can do that if you want. I mean we do have room service." Catherine arched an eyebrow at me in question. I whisper "JT and Tess." Catherine grins.

"Room service? That would be nice, now wouldn't it?" She replied, as I felt her fingers trace small circles on my chest.

"Want me to call in JT and Tess to get us breakfast?" Catherine smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"I see someone's feeling better." She replies and I nod my head.

"I am and…thank you…" She leaned up and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"There's no thanks needed Vincent. I love you and I'll always be here for you." She told me as she reaches her hand up, caressing the side of my face gently with her hand. I let myself close my eyes for a few seconds, leaning in to her touch.

Oh, how I missed this, missed her. I opened my eyes and Catherine smiles at me as she leaned in to kiss me passionately on the lips. I let my fingers comb through her hair as I pulled her closer to me.

"What were you thinking about…I could tell you were in deep thought about something, care to share?" She asks me, pulling away from our kiss as she resumed her position with her head resting on my shoulder and I let my fingers run through her hair.

"Just thinking about what it's going to be like seeing my family again after all of these years. I can't help but wonder if they will be upset with me for hiding from them, for faking my death…?" Catherine rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Vincent, they're your family, they will understand."

"I hope you're right." I mumble, not feeling confident that they will.

"I'm sure more than anything they'll be glad to see their son alive and well…"

"Except their son has this little side effect that…"

"Vincent…don't think like that…"

"You really think they will accept me for who, what I am?"

"I did."

** Catherine**

I told Vincent, thinking how I wish he wouldn't worry. I mean I can't imagine his family not accepting him after all these years believing that he's dead, and then to only find out he's alive. They should accept him no matter what…wouldn't they?

"It's not that easy Catherine."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Vincent." I added, trying to give him some reassurance.

"I…I know." He said softly and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, before sliding out of bed, but before I could I felt him gently hold onto my arm, preventing me from being able to go any further. I then look back at him arching my eyebrow in question.

"Vincent?"

"What happened to our, getting room service and having breakfast in bed?" He said, with a smirk on his face. I crawl over to him and kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Rain check?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invite?"

"Only if you want it to be." I said, and I smiled at Vincent when he grinned at me, as I slipped on my bathrobe and made my way towards the bathroom.

**Tess**

"Oh…Cat I'm so sorry, didn't see you coming out." Cat shakes her head.

"That's alright." I glance towards the closed bedroom door as I thought of what happened last night and after making sure I didn't hear Vincent coming I then turned my attention back on Cat. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried for her, for her safety. I mean I know Vincent wouldn't hurt her, I know they have this connection but I still felt concerned for her, but not only that, worried about Vincent too and what he's going to have to go through as he heals from what's been done to him.

"Cat, how…how is he?" I asked.

"He's doing better this morning…"

"I'm glad…it's probably going to take some time for him to heal…" Cat frowns at me.

"I only hope he doesn't have anymore nightmares, Tess…" Cat said in somewhat of a worried tone as she then takes a hold of my arms, taking me out of the hallway. I follow without question. My guess is whatever she has to say well she didn't exactly want Vincent to hear.

"Cat…what is it?"

"I'm worried about him Tess." Cat said and paused for a moment while folding her arms across her chest. "I mean it took me a long while to get him to come back to me last night, what if…what if I can't the next time?" Cat said and almost instantly I can hear the fear and concern in the tone of her voice, but I sensed that it wasn't fear for her, but for Vincent. I lay my hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"What if you can't what Cat?" JT asked her walking in on the conversation, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Hey, where's mine?" JT grinned at me giving me that sneaky look of his and ate the last piece. I glared at him briefly before turning my attention back on Cat.

"I'm sure these nightmares are only temporarily Cat and I'm also sure that if it happens again you'll be able to, as you said bring him back." Cat gave me a small smile but she didn't look too confident.

"But, what if I can't Tess? What if next time he's too strong and…" She said.

"There's always the trank gun." JT said, which caused him to get daggers from Cat and from me as well. "What…I'm just…"

"JT…really now is not…"

"I know…I know I'm sorry, but Cat seriously that might be our only option…" Cat shakes her head and I know what she's thinking, she doesn't want that to be an option.

"But there has to be another way JT, you know how I feel about that." JT nods his head.

"I know Cat, but think about Vincent, if something happened to you while he were changed, don't you think that he'd want you to use the trank gun…If you got hurt during his changing, I know he wouldn't be able to live with himself."

"JT I…"

"If you can't do it then I will…"

"JT…" I said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, it's just I'd know that he'd want…"

"You'd want who to what?"

**Catherine**

I glared at JT, warning him to not bring the subject up again as I turned to face Vincent and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him briefly on the lips, knowing that JT would complain and mention something about mental scarring.

"What something to eat? I think JT saved us some bacon…" I asked Vincent, wanting to change subjects anyways. No matter what JT said, about what Vincent might think, I could never use a weapon on Vincent, even if it's something like a trank gun.

I could only hope now, that it'll get easier in calming him down and that I'll still be able to. I mean, after all Muirfield couldn't take that away from us…could they? Last night proved that, sure it might've taken me a lot longer than usual, especially with the added fact that his eyes started to glow as I tried to relax him.

"JT…did you?" I asked him, bringing myself out of my thoughts as Vincent and I sat down next to each other at the table.

"Oh, bacon, right. I'll get some, you guys want anything else?"

"Toast." I turn to look at Vincent and before I could ask him what he wanted he said.

"I'll have some toast as well JT."

"Alright, I'll get right to it then. Toast and bacon, coming right up." JT said. I watch him for a few minutes before focusing my attention on Vincent, however Tess cut in.

"Hey um, Cat I'm going to work today…maybe um…Vincent…"

**Vincent**

I glance away from Catherine and look up at Tess who has this somewhat questionable mixed with concern and worry on her face. "Tess?"

"Um…I don't know how to ask this, but um…would, you want me to do some research through the database, start looking for your family, parents?" I swallow the lump in my throat as I let her words sink in and I couldn't help but question myself. Am I ready for this? Then again I thought of my parents, and how it would probably be better if they found out about me sooner rather than later, especially with Muirfield being put in prison, my name is more than likely to be printed in the newspaper. "I mean I don't have to, I'll understand if you want to wait…"

"No. Tess if you don't mind looking them up, I mean, they might've stayed at the same place, but they could've moved or something, I'll give you their names, hand me your phone." I told Tess as I took the phone from her and gave her a few names to look up.

"Thanks." I told her.

"I'll do my best in finding out whatever I can."

"Vincent…are you…" Catherine starts to ask me, concern written on her face. JT gives Catherine and I our plates that have toast and bacon on them.

"Thanks JT."

"You want anything else just ask." I nod my head in appreciation towards him.

"Well, um if you need me Cat, just give me a ring…"

"I will Tess, thanks but Vincent are you sure about this?" Catherine asked me and I nod my head at her, as I take a hold of her hands in mine.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure, sure I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready to start living again, and well I guess my parents, family would be a good place to start."

**Catherine**

Vincent said, with a smile on his face. Tess nods her head at us. "Alright, well I'll see what I can find out." She said and walked over to JT, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be home later." Tess told JT and I smiled at the both of them, before biting into my toast.

"See you both later." Tess said.

"Thanks Tess." I told her as I looked at Vincent. "Well I know this isn't breakfast in bed, but it's definitely good." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"It is…" Vincent said and leaned in to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"Can you two at least wait until I'm out of the room?" JT complained and then left. Vincent and I looked at each other and we couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm definitely having fun exploring JT and Tess's relationship, but what about Vincent's family? What do you guys think on that? Anyways don't forget to hit the review button...the more reviews I get...well the quicker I update. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**...and here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait beasties! Life as usual gets in the way of BATB. Thank you so much for the reviews and I do hope to read more after this chapter. **

**On a side note: Beasties, are we recruiting more beasties? Telling everyone we can to watch it live on Mon. Oct. 7 9PM? I'd love to have this show have the highest ratings for a premier. Wouldn't that be awesome? Also what I think would be awesome if we got an early renewal? Think we can do it? Well get as many beasties as you can to watch it live that Monday and also get them involved in the trending events they count as well! **

**Well enough of that...onto the story oh and just a heads up...it's an emotional chapter...**

* * *

**Catherine**

Vincent has his arm wrapped around me as we sat on the couch with my head resting on his shoulder as we sat here, just enjoying each other's company before JT and Tess came back. We didn't really say much, I mean it's just nice to sit here and enjoy this peacefulness for a little a while. But however that little bit of peacefulness and quiet didn't last too long, for it soon became interrupted. My cell didn't even get a full ring in before I picked it up and flipped it open

"Did you find them? His parents?" I ask Tess the second I picked up my cell, not even letting her get the chance to speak first. I couldn't help it I just wanted to know right away what she found out at the precinct concerning Vincent's family.

I look over at Vincent, who is sitting next to me on the couch, his eyes are ever so hopeful as we lock gazes for a second before I turn away, impatiently awaiting for Tess to answer to my question.

"Yes I did, but um, Cat…are you alone?" Tess asks me softly, her voice fading off on the last word, knowing that Vincent will most likely hear her and there's something in her voice that I could already tell that she isn't about to give me all good news.

I look over at Vincent and he nods his head, letting me know it's okay for me to step outside for a minute. I give his hand a comforting squeeze muttering, "I'll be right back," to him before I got up from couch quickly making my way towards the door.

"Now I am." I said once I stepped outside and had shut the door behind me. "Tess, what…"

"Like I said, the good news is that I found them and they are here living in New York City close to Central Park, but um…"

"Is there bad news?" I ask Tess, fearing the worst.

"You are alone, right?" Tess asks me again.

"Yes…Tess, tell me, what is it?" Tess sighs on other end of the line.

"I'm so sorry Cat and I wish I could give you better news, but Vincent, his dad, he um…he…" Tess said barely able to get the words out and my heart sank, knowing what she is about to say.

"Oh no Tess, please don't tell me that he…" I said, as if hoping that maybe I imagined her starting to tell me the news that I dreaded to hear, didn't want to hear. I had hoped for Vincent's sake that both of his parents would be alive, his dad and mom, and now after all those years of him being in hiding, he's going to find out that his dad had passed away. I can already sense what he's going to feel and it's going to be, regret. Regret that he didn't step out of hiding and see his dad.

"I'm afraid so…" Tess mutters softly her voice filled with sympathy.

"When? How?" I ask her, as I take a second to sit down on the bench.

"Apparently about a year ago, he had a heart attack." I frown slightly.

"I'm sorry Cat." Tess mutters softly and I could hear the sympathy in her voice again.

"Tess, are…are there any other living relatives?" I ask, even though I feared what she would say.

"I'll look into it, I know his brothers passed away, but I'll check and see about a sister-n-law(s) and anything else that I can find out." I brush away at a tear that ran down my cheek.

"Thanks Tess. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this…" I said.

"Cat you know I'll do whatever I can to help you and Vincent. I only wished that I had better news to give you both."

"I know." I mutter.

"Oh and Cat…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm also working on Vincent's ID."

"ID?" I question her, feeling confused on why she would be working on his ID.

"Cat really?" I blink as reality hits me then.

"Oh right, I'm sorry…it's just…I'm adjusting to the fact that Vincent can actually start to live a life again."

"It'll get easier."

"I hope so. Thanks again Tess. I…" I paused swallowing a lump in my throat. "I will tell Vincent what you found out…"

"Tell him I'm sorry about his dad's passing…"

"I will Tess…"

"Alright, well see you later this evening Cat. I'll bring some take out for you guys. On a brighter note of things, I'm excited to have my partner back." I grin.

"Me too Tess, me too. Well I better go and…" I start to say before Tess cuts in and said goodbye, after that we hung up. It's then that I hear the door open and turn seeing Vincent standing in the doorway. I frown up at him. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask him already knowing his answer.

"All of it." He whispered softly and it's then that I notice the small tear starting to run down his cheek. I immediately stand up and walk over to him, pulling him into an embrace, holding him close. He rests his head on my shoulder and I rub my hand on his back in circles, hoping that will sooth him

"Oh Vincent, I'm…I'm so sorry." As I said those words to him I felt him hold me tighter, almost like if he were to let go of me, he wouldn't be able to stand up. "It's going to be okay." I whisper soothingly to him as I felt my own tears threatening to come, but I couldn't let them, it's my turn to be strong for him.

I reluctantly release him from the hug, wanting to go inside, out of the public eye, so I took a hold of his hand in mine and led him inside. Once inside I lead him over to the couch and the second we sat down Vincent wraps and arm around me pulling me close as he rest his head on my forehead.

**Vincent**

I snuggle my face into Catherine's shoulder, wanting to hide my tears from her, as I thought, I couldn't believe, no I just wouldn't believe it. My dad couldn't have passed away, let alone passed away a year ago.

There have been times I've dreamed of being able to go home, without having to worry about Muirfield chasing me down, but I always thought when that time had come that both of my parents would still be alive and healthy, like they were all those years. I just, it just seemed too much, first my brothers and now my dad? Who's next? No I wouldn't think like that. I couldn't let myself think like that. Muirfield's behind bars, I have a chance to live again and make things right with the family that I have left.

I knew then what I would have to do, and that is go and see my mother before anything else could happen, knowing that I would regret not seeing her when I had the chance too I thought, while I felt Catherine continuingly to rub circles on my back, and that simple touch of hers is comforting.

"It's going to be okay Vincent." She whispered those comforting words into my ear as she rests her head against mine. I then lift my head up from her shoulder, willing myself to stop crying. Catherine gives me as small smile and reaches her hand up to wipe away a tear on my cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, as I look down as see that I got some of her blouse wet with my tears. Catherine shakes her head.

"You don't need to apologize Vincent. Your father passed away, you have the right to grieve." Catherine said.

"Thank you." I whisper, wanting her to know how much I appreciate her being here. Little does she know that she's my strength? Her hand rests on my cheek as she pulls me in for a short and sweet kiss.

"I'll always be here for you Vincent." I nod my head, already knowing that she will be. I never once doubted that she wouldn't.

"Do you think Tess can find out where he is buried? I'd like to go to his grave before I see mom. I mean he might be buried near my brothers, but…" I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure." Catherine gives me a small smile.

"I'm sure she can find out." She said with confidence.

"I think it's time I pay him a visit, even though it's not the visit that I wanted it to be." Catherine nods her head in understanding.

"Okay, we can talk to Tess when she gets back, apparently she's bringing us dinner tonight. I'm sure she will be able to find that out and then you can go and visit him."

"Catherine, would you mind coming with me to my father's grave?" I ask her. Catherine's eyes then lock with mine, as she takes a hold of my hand in hers lacing our fingers together, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Of course I will." She whispered.

"I mean I know it's not going to be like actually meeting him, but…" I said my voice trailing off, for more threatening tears were starting to come. "I…" I start to say again, but couldn't quite get the words to come out. Catherine then pulls me into her arms, holding me close to her and I let my arms wrap around her.

I let it out then as the thought crossed my mind that I'll never be able to get the chance for my dad to meet the woman I've fallen in love with, the woman I love more than anything on this earth, whom I've asked to marry and she said yes. I cried, cause I never got the chance to say the things I wanted to my dad. Tell him that I love him, tell him how sorry I am for not telling him that I am alive. I wanted to tell him what happened to me, why I let them think that I'm dead? That my reason I didn't want to tell them I'm alive, it's cause I wanted to protect them. He will never know the truth…never know that his son is alive.

"It's okay…it's going to be okay Vincent." I hear Catherine whisper in my ear as she places a kiss on my cheek, and I only hug her closer to me, needing to have this closeness with her as she gave me strength to not completely fall apart.

A few minutes went by and my sobbing finally subsided as I lifted my head from her shoulder. Catherine rests her hand on the side of my cheek, caressing it. I give her a small smile as I look down at the wet spot on her shoulder that's from my tears.

"Sorry about your shirt." I mutter.

"It's just a shirt Vincent…" She said, giving me a smile in return as she leaned forward and gave me a brief kiss. She starts to pull away, but I only pull her closer, wanting the kiss to last longer. She then wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck. A few seconds went by and I felt Catherine pulling away from the kiss as we then touch our foreheads together.

"It's going to be okay Vincent. We'll be okay." She whispered and then snuggled her head into my shoulder, and somehow I knew she is right, that it will be okay.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I hope you keep them coming! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as it's pretty long and I decided to do a long one since I may not be able to update until Thursday at the latest Friday. So I'm hoping by then to have a lot more reviews. They really do help to get updates quicker and get me anxious to write more. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Hey, you almost ready?" Catherine asks me as she walks into the bedroom. I'm sitting on the bed, with my head bent, just looking down at the floor as I think of all that I want to say to my dad, that I hope he will be **able** to somehow hear me. "Vincent?" Catherine questions me, her voice filled with concern, as she sits next to me on the bed, taking both of my hands in hers giving them a squeeze. "We don't have to go today, if you…don't…" I then take my gaze away from the floor and my eyes meet with hers. Tears threatened to come, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't afford to breakdown now, maybe after, but not now.

"No…no I want to. Need to do this." I told her. Catherine then leaned in to me and kissed my cheek. She rests her head against mine, and I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying this closeness with her, but all to soon she lifts hear head away from mine.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs waiting. Take all the time you need, Vincent." She said and squeezed my hands one more time before getting up from the bed and leaving me to think a little and instantly I missed her presence.

"Okay." I whisper to her, unsure of rather or not she heard me.

**Catherine**

I close the bedroom door behind me as I let Vincent a lone for a few minutes. It's hard seeing him like this. I've never seen him cry like the way he had yesterday and it pained me to see him like this. Just when he could start living life again, instantly his life gets turned upside down.

I lean my back against the door as I listen…and sigh when I hear no movement coming from the other side. Vincent's finding out of his dad's passing, is taken a toll on him, on the both of us. I thought as I slid down and sat on the floor, with my knees pulled up close to my chest, my back against the door. I couldn't help but think how much I'm looking forward to meeting his parents, family and now I won't ever get the chance to meet his father, than man who raised him, turned him into the wonderful, and caring man he is today. I felt sadness there…and for a moment it's almost like I shared Vincent's pain. But with time I know Vincent would heal and after going to his father's grave I know we soon would be meeting his mother, I only hope for his sake that she will accept him, despite what he is. I mean she's his mother, she should love him no matter what happened to him, what changes there are in her son…wouldn't she? I could only hope, cause Vincent already lost his father, and he certainly didn't need to loose her mother, especially when she's still alive.

I sigh as I erase those thoughts from my mind, telling myself that I need to be strong for Vincent, that today it's my shoulder than he needs to cry on, not the other way around. I reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, before I stand up from my sitting position on the floor against the door, and make my way towards the kitchen, where I knew JT and Tess would be waiting.

As I walk into the kitchen Tess comes up to me and pulls me into her arms. "I'm so sorry Cat." She whispers. I look over her shoulder to see JT, and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Tess." Then JT came over and gave me a hug, I hugged him back.

"You really would've liked him Cat. V's dad was great." I nod my head against his shoulder as silently agreed with him, knowing that if he's anything like Vincent, well there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he wasn't great. It's then that I felt tears threatening to come, but I sniffed them back. I will not cry, I told myself.

"I…" I start to mutter before …

"Catherine, are you okay?" Vincent asks me and I step out of JT's embrace, and turn around to face Vincent. I give him my best small smile.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I pause before asking him. "Are you ready?" Vincent nods his head.

"I think so." He said softly.

"Oh Cat, here's the directions to the cemetery." Tess said, passing me a piece of paper that has her hand written directions.

"Thanks." I said as I took a hold of Vincent's hand in mine after folding the paper and slipping it into my purse.

"Well…I guess we should get going." I look up at Vincent, our eyes lock for a moment as he nods his head.

**Vincent**

The drive to my father's grave was silent. Catherine and I exchanged a couple of glances and I could tell by her expression that she's concerned, worried about me, but I also knew that she shares my pain in the loss of my father.

Catherine drives the car into the cemetery and after she parked, shut off the engine, I just sat there, in silence. At some point Catherine had reached over and took a hold of my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. I turn to look at her, admiring how strong and beautiful she really is. I know she wants to share her tears with mine, but she holds them back.

"Do you want me to wait here?" I shake my head, already knowing that if she were to wait in the car while I went to speak to my father's grave, I wouldn't have the strength that I needed. She's that strength. I needed her there with me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt more tears that threatened to come, but I held them back.

"I want you with me…" I said, letting my voice fade off on the last word. Catherine reaches her hand up, and brushes my hair back.

"I'll come with you." She said softly and I nod my head, not trusting myself to speak. Well, it's now or never, I thought as I reluctantly release Catherine's hand, and got out of the car. I walk over to Catherine's side and open the car door for her. She smiles at me and I take a hold of her hand in mine, knowing that this simple touch will give me the strength that I greatly need.

We walk in silence towards my fathers' grave, which turned out to be a small hike. Catherine hands me the flowers I brought for him and I knelt down on the ground, bringing Catherine along with me as I placed the flowers right next to his tombstone. I felt Catherine lays her hand on my back, rubbing small circles. She remained silent, somehow knowing that I just wanted to sit here a few moments before I wanted to speak to him.

It's then that I do let a few minutes go by as I take time to look at my father's engraved tombstone that had his name and had _beloved husband and father _engraved below along with the day of his birth and the day of his death, which I still couldn't believe had been only a year ago. I felt a breeze in the air, and the rustle of the leaves from the bushes and trees.

"I'll let you…" Catherine starts to say as I felt her getting up, and I immediately lay my hand on hers.

"Stay. Please." I said and Catherine nods her head as she whispers.

"Okay." And resumes her position beside me. I lay my hand on top of my father's tombstone.

"Dad…I…' I start to say as I realize I really don't know how to start telling him the things I want to tell him. Catherine gives my hand a squeeze and in that moment her squeeze of my hand gives me the strength to continue on. "Dad I…I want to say how sorry I am for not coming to you sooner, for not telling you that I am alive. I hope you know that, and that the reason I did what I did, the reason I wanted you and mom to know I died, is because I wanted to protect you both. I didn't want anything to happen to you. So I did what I had to do and stayed off the grid for years, with the exception of JT Forbes knowing about me.

You're probably wondering what happened to me dad…well, lets just say that if I had the chance to change the past, I would change that part. While I was in the army, I ended up being part of an experiment, an experiment that unfortunately went wrong and the people behind this experiment wanted to destroy the evidence, but I somehow managed to survive that destruction.

Sure I could've easily had come to you and mom and you would have never had to go through with the pain of loosing me, but I knew those people were still out there, looking for me, and I feared what would happen if they found out you were protecting me. So I had to go to someone, I couldn't exactly go to Alex, without bringing her in harms way, and so JT Forbes has been helping me stay off the grid for the past eleven years.

Many times, there have been many times I've thought of coming to you, coming clean and telling you that I am alive, but I just couldn't dad. I didn't want Muirfield, the people who did the experiments on me, know about you, know your location, if they did…I feared the worse could happen to you and I…" I pause as I sniffle back a tear, it's then that I felt Catherine's hand on my back, rubbing circles, her hand is still holding mine. I grip my father's tombstone a little more to help hold myself up.

"I wish… I can't tell you how many times I regret not coming to you sooner dad. Especially now that I just found out of your passing. I regret not telling you what happened to me. For that I am sorry…but the reason I came here today, is because I want to make things right. I know it's too late with you, but I'm hoping that it's not too late with mom. I'm going to see her dad, I don't know when, but soon. I'm going to tell her everything too, just as I've told you. But there's also something else I want you to…someone else I wish you could meet. Someone who despite what I am, she loves me…dad I'd like you to meet my fiancé…Catherine Chandler." I said as I looked up at Catherine, giving her a small smile, which she returns. I nod my head letting her know that she could say something if she wants to.

"Mr. Keller…I'm sorry that, I'll never get the chance to meet the man who raised the man that I love more than anything. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you and I'm looking forward to meeting Mrs. Keller. You don't know how hard I wish…and hoped that you would be here with us, for Vincent and please…please don't be angry with him for not coming to you and Mrs. Keller. He wanted to protect you both…he's tried to do the same with me ever since he saved me all those years ago, but I kept on coming back to him. We share this connection…your son and I…have this connection that's hard to explain and be put into words that no matter how many times he has told me to stay away, well I couldn't. I kept on coming back. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Mr. Keller, your son, he's…well he's a hero and I want…."

**Catherine**

I start to say, as I felt the tears threatening to come. I don't know how Vincent's being able to hold it together, without falling apart, cause I'm having a hard enough time to do so right now. I swallow the lump in my throat before continuing on. "Mr. Keller, I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for him, and that I'll always love him…." I said, letting my words fade as I look at Vincent when I said the last three words. He gave me a small grin, before looking down at his father's grave that we are kneeling on.

**Vincent**

"I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if Catherine weren't in my life dad. She's amazing, she is and I wish so much that you could've been here to meet the love of my life, my soul mate. You always said to me that…"_You'll know when you meet the one, your' other half." _And I asked you. "_How will I know?" _ You answered me. "_You'll feel this instant connection between the two of you when your eyes meet." _That's what happened with Catherine, dad. We share that connection. Don't worry dad, I'll cherish her everyday and make sure she has a smile on her face. I only wish that you could meet her and I hope mom approves, because even if she doesn't, I'm still marrying her. There's no one else out there for me dad, she's it, she's it for me and I brought her with me today cause in away it's almost like she's meeting you. I hope you approve." I pause as I look back up at Catherine who nods her head at me and I finish up with saying. "I love you dad…and I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner." I finished saying, and Catherine and I just sit there for a few more minutes longer, before I then stood up, and pulled Catherine up along with me, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear. She nods her head against my shoulder and pulls me closer to her.

"You're Welcome."

"You ready to go back home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, home Vincent…" She whispers and I look down at my father's grave one last time before glancing back up at Catherine, locking my eyes with hers.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Saying goodbye to my dad had been a good thing, it made me feel good inside and in a way, I thought, it's one of the first steps that I can make to begin living my life again.

**Catherine**

"Thank you…for coming with me today to my father's grave. I know I said it before, but I…wanted to say it again." Vincent said as I joined him on the bed, sitting in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"You don't need to thank me Vincent."

"I know, but I want to." He replies. He then brushes my hair back from my shoulder, so he could then place a short and sweet kiss on my neck. I lean into his touch.

"When do you want to meet up with your mom?" I ask him.

"Soon, but not right away. I… I need to figure out what I'm going to say to her, the best way to approach this…I…." I turn around in Vincent's lap as I lay a finger against his mouth, shushing him as I thought, I knew I shouldn't have asked him that, but yet I did.

"Sh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…" Vincent shakes his head.

"It's alright."

"No…it's not, we just went to your father's grave today, I shouldn't have pushed you." I told him as I leaned in to give him a brief kiss.

"He would've liked you…you know…"

"Your dad?"

"Mhm… Yeah. He would've liked your strength, how you care about people, your kindness and…"

"And what Vincent?"

"Let's just say my dad likes a woman that has a little bit of spunk in her." I arch my eyebrows at Vincent.

"And what about you?" I challenged him. Vincent then grins and leans in to kiss me.

"What do you think?" He replies. I then capture my lips with his and it's then that I felt Vincent pull me closer to him, wanting the kiss to last longer than the previous one. I moan against his lips and soon Vincent rolled us both over so that he is now hovering above me.

As we kissed and my fingers found their way up under his shirt, I kept on telling myself to take it slow with him, remembering what happened last time we did this. I remembered that not out of fear for myself, but out of worry, knowing how Vincent is going to feel if it were to happen, if he were to start to change.

I clung to him tighter as he trailed kisses down my neck. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer to me as I felt my need for him overpower me. I start to pull off his shirt and he helps me slip it over his head before he claims my lips against as his fingers run through my hair. I could feel his fingers against my back as he struggled trying to undo the strap to my bra. I lean forward and start to help him, but it's then that I could feel his body starting to shake, his breathing becoming heavier.

I push myself up as best as I can and place my hand on Vincent's cheek, but just as I do so he breaks the kiss, his glowing yellow eyes boring straight into mine.

"Sh…it's okay Vincent…"

"Catherine…" He said and quickly stood up from the bed, getting away from me as quickly as he could. I push myself up, using my elbows, and slid out of the bed, cautiously walking over to him.

"Vincent…"

"Stay away…"

"No…"

"Catherine please, I don't want to hurt you…he could hurt you…" I shake my head as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"No…Vincent…I know he won't hurt me, neither of you will. You need to trust that. If we are to make love to one another you need to trust him Vincent." I said softly. Vincent turned around, his eyes still glowing their yellow color, his breathing is heavy, but slowed down somewhat, however I could see the change in his face.

"Leave." He told me.

"No…Vincent. I'm not leaving you. We fought this before, and we'll fight it again, and again. I'm not giving up this easily." I said as I slowly and carefully placed my hand on his cheek, turning him to look at me. "Come back to me Vincent, come back to me." Just as I said those words the glow in his eyes faded away, his breathing slowed. I immediately pulled him into my arms. It took him a few moments but then his arms found their way around my waist, pulling me close, his face snuggling into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mutters in my ear, and at his words, I only hug him tighter."

"It's okay…I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere Vincent." I said as I reluctantly release him from the hug, and led him to the bed. I crawl in and wait for him to crawl in beside me but he doesn't.

"Vincent…it's okay…" A few seconds went by and I almost said something, but then he crawls into bed beside me. I snuggle my face in his chest, as he wraps his arm around me, pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry." He says again. I look up at him and give him a brief but passionate kiss, before resting my head back on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We are going to get through this Vincent. I don't know how, but we will." I said and after a few moments I let my eyes close, but just as they close I hear him mutter three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" I whisper before finally letting myself drift to sleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it? I'm hoping Vincent's mother will want Vincent back in her life even after he tells her what happens and I hope she likes Catherine as well. I'm also hoping that soon Vincent will be able to control the beast. Anyways... I hope you're gonna leave a review? I always read every single review that I get and enjoy reading them. Keep those up beasties! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for all of your reviews. You guys are amazing! Here's another chapter for you. Oh I am now on tumblr now. I hope you will follow: ebcameron89 is my username. **

* * *

**Catherine**

I never thought that it would be so hard to figure out an outfit to wear. I don't know, perhaps, maybe I'm worrying a little too much, but I couldn't help but want to make a good impression towards Vincent's mother, whom we are planning on going to her house today, to tell her of her son being alive. At first we thought maybe we should call ahead, maybe JT and I go to her and talk to her, tell her about Vincent still being a live, but then we quickly brushed the idea off of our shoulders saying that the best way to do something like this would be for us to go to her house, and tell her in person, rather than over the phone.

I sigh in frustration as I threw two more blouses on the bed and almost thought of calling Heather to help me decide between the five that I have picked out of the closest, her fashion advice has definitely come in handy when I needed her advice on an outfit. _Calm down Cat_. I kept on telling myself. I shouldn't be nervous, if anyone that should be nervous, it's Vincent, not me.

I turn away from the closest and sit down, needing to calm my nerves a little, knowing if I didn't I would soon have like fifteen blouses laying out on the bed. As I look over my blouses, trying to decide which one to wear I couldn't help but think how happy I am that things are turning around for Vincent, how he's actually starting to get the chance to live a normal life, minus the beast factor.

JT suggested to us that he should come along, if anything for moral support, which we may need. But not only that, he would be there to help us explain things as well, help Vincent's mom understand what's been done to him, and I can only begin to imagine what Mrs. Keller's reaction is going to be and I'm hoping she doesn't pass out or anything. Then again if she does, I wouldn't blame her. I thought, as I tried to picture what it would be like for me if I were in her shoes and found out my son is alive after all of these years and is standing on her very doorstep, very much alive and breathing.

Finally deciding on the floral print blouse I slip that on, and unwrap my wet hair from the towel. I only hoped that Vincent's mom would accept him for who and what he is. Vincent lost his father. I didn't want him to have to loose his mother as well.

**JT**

"Are you nervous?" I ask Vincent as we sat in the kitchen waiting for Cat to finish getting ready, I honestly didn't know what was taking her so long. I look down at my watch, which it's been an hour since she started getting ready. Women, I'll never understand them and their need to have so much time in getting ready. Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"Honestly, I just have a bunch of mixed feelings. Yes I'm nervous, but yet excited, maybe a little scared…I mean, JT what if she doesn't…doesn't accept me?" I frown slightly at that and I instantly knew where he is coming from as I thought of what Mrs. Keller's reaction would be when she finds out what happened to Vincent all those years ago and I couldn't help but ask myself, would she accept her son for who he is now? Or would she want nothing to do with him at all? I shake my head, not wanting that to happen for Vincent, but if it did I would be there for him, and defend him. It wasn't his fault that this happened to him. Muirfield's the blame here.

"Vincent you can't think like that. She's your mother." I told him sternly, wanting him to snap out of this place he's in.

"But…"

"Ugh, huh, no buts big guy, I'm sure everything will be fine." I told him, although I wasn't exactly sure of it myself, but I wouldn't let him know that. He needed to know that I'm also thinking positive, that things will turn out how he wants them to. How we all want them too. Vincent looks up at me.

"Thank you for coming with me, us today JT…"

"No problem…Tess wanted to come, but I told her perhaps another time…and she understood." Vincent smirked. "What?"

"Tess, huh?"

"Um...Yeah…" I said, somewhat nervously. "But I…" I start to say wanting to change the subject, but before I could say anything more Vincent cut me off. He had this sort of goofy expression on his face, that he I don't know, still doesn't believe that Tess and I are…well are together.

"How did you two end up anyways? I'm sorry but before all of this, I just… I never pictured the two of you to well…you know what I mean?" I knew exactly what Vincent is thinking, yes I never thought it would happen myself, never dreamed of it. Sure I liked her, and never thought she would give me the time of day, but then it just, bam like that it happened. Quite unexpectedly, I might add.

"Believe me, neither did I. It just sort of happened, you know?" Vincent arches an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Oh I don't know. These things just don't sort of happen JT." I shake my head.

"Well trust me it did, took me by complete surprise actually."

"You mean?" I nod my head, knowing what he is thinking.

"Yep, you guessed it. Tess made the first move."

"Wow." I start to glare at him. "No I mean wow as is in wow! When did this happen man?"

"When we were working together on finding you, and I said "I found you," and she well she just kissed me…"

"Just like that?"

"Yep. Just like that."

"Wow."

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself. I mean sure there are times that I thought of her, and liked her, but I never thought that she would…"

"That I would what?" Tess said, walking into the room. I turn around and gulped as I started feeling that nervous feeling I get every time she's in the room. If only she knew what she does to me, I thought.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" I said, stuttering a little bit. Tess smirks and comes up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she massages my shoulders for a second.

"Awhile. Let's just say long enough to hear you telling Vincent here, about our first kiss."

"Oh…" I said, feeling somewhat nervous and Vincent smirks. I glare at him.

"You knew she was standing there, didn't you?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders. Tess then gives me a brief kiss before turning to look at Vincent.

"Where's Cat?"

"Getting ready." Tess then kisses my cheek before walking away.

"You're going to get it…"

"Get what?"

"Oh whatever…I wonder what's taking Cat so long?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh and JT…"

"Yes?" I asked her. She smirks at me.

"Just for the record, I wasn't sure if you liked me either, I just took the chance…" I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Tess paused and then added. "I'll go check up on Cat."

"Tell her to hurry it up…" I said and Tess shook her head before turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

**Catherine**

I jump slightly when I hear the knock on my door. "Cat, can I come in?" Tess's voice rang from the other side. I sit the picture of my mom down on the dresser that I have been staring at for the past ten minutes. Brushing a few hairs off of my pants, I turn around.

"Yeah, you can come in." I answered Tess.

"Hey, I think the boys are ready to go…" She said as she walks over to me.

"I thought you weren't?" I start to ask her, remembering that she's not coming along with us.

"I'm not, but I thought I'd drop by on my way to work, to wish you guys some luck with Vincent's mom." She then gives me a questionable look. "Hey, you okay?" I nod my head and wipe away a tear, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Tess looks behind me and apparently she notices the picture of my mom and I on the dresser. She pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Cat." She said and I hug her back.

"It's alright, I guess just thinking of Vincent bringing me along to meet his mom, not only that but him getting to see her again, it kind of brings up the past, you know?"

"I know."

"I just couldn't help but think, that my mom will never get to meet him, meet the man that I've fallen in love with, that stole my heart." I said, as I sniffled back some tears. Tess pulls away from her hug.

"Hey…hey it's going to be okay Cat."

"I know." I said as I swallowed back my tears. No more tears. I told myself. No more. Tess hands me a tissue and I took it from her, wiping at my eyes.

"I probably messed up my makeup…" Tess shakes her head.

"No you didn't, you look great Cat." I give her a small smile.

"Thanks. I guess, are they're waiting for me?" Tess nods her head.

"Yeah."

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute okay?"

"I will."

**Vincent**

I lift my head up at the sound of Tess's footsteps and frown a little, with not seeing Catherine walking with her. "Where's…" I start to ask her as I look behind her, hoping to see Catherine.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." Tess replied and she had been right. After a few minutes pass Catherine soon joins us. I stood up and walk over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys…are you planning on scarring me for life here?" JT complained. I chuckle a little bit when I heard him say that, and I saw at the corner of my eye, JT getting elbowed by Tess in the side.

"Ouch…Tess, really?" I look away from JT and Tess and lock my eyes with Catherine's.

"You look beautiful." I told her as I took in her floral print blouse and her hair that she has curled. I reach up and tuck a curl behind her ear that fell in front of her face. She gives me a small smile.

"You ready?" I nod my head, knowing that it's now or never that I go and tell my mom that I am alive. I turn and look at JT.

"You ready JT?" I ask him.

"Only if you are?"

"Let's go." I said and I took a hold of Catherine's hand, leading her out towards the door, giving JT and moment along with Tess. A couple of minutes later, JT joins us in the car.

"Let's go." He said. Catherine turns on the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. Well here goes nothing, I thought.

The drive to my mom's house, the house that I grew up in, seemed…long. Maybe it was because of how nervous I am right now of seeing my mother after all of these years and her finding out that I am live, that I didn't die.

But then, before I knew it, Catherine had parked the car in front of the gray house, with white siding and that's when I swallowed the lump I felt in my throat. You can do this. I told myself.

"This should be it." Catherine said as she turned off the ignition. I look out the window and couldn't help but mutter.

"It's exactly like I remember." I said and look over at Catherine who gave me a small smile, as she took a hold of my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Would you like me to wait here?" She asks and right away I shake my head no, knowing that I needed her strength. I give her hand a squeeze.

"No."

"It's going to be alright Vincent…" She mutters. I nod my head as I turn around to look at JT.

"You ready JT?" He arches an eyebrow at me and leans forward.

"I think the big question is…are you ready Vincent?" I look at him and then back at Catherine, swallowing the lump in my throat I said.

"Yes. Yes I'm ready." I said, knowing that I am ready to see my mom again after those long years, I just only wished that my dad could be here as well.

"Let's do it then." JT said, unbuckling his seat belt, and getting out of the car. Catherine and I look at each other once more, and I reluctantly let go of her hand before getting out of the car. You can do this Vincent. I kept on telling myself as I waited for Catherine to walk around the car and join me. She took a hold of my hand in hers and the three of us started walking up the walkway, towards the porch. Its then that we walk by the tree that I remember, JT and I would play all kinds of games as kids.

"Hey V, remember that tree? You fell out of it once." JT said chuckling a little bit, as we passed it. Catherine looked up at me with smile on her face.

"You and JT playing in a tree?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Yep…that tree has a history…"

"I'd love to hear about that history sometime." I grin and lean in to kiss Catherine on her cheek.

"You'll definitely have to…" I said and suddenly my voice faded off.

"V…Vincent? Is that…no…?" I stopped walking at the sound of my mothers voice…I felt Catherine grip my hand tighter and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hi mom…It's…It's me." I said, barely able to get the words out. She walked closer to us and I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't hear her coming outside and shutting the door.

"No…I'm hallucinating, it, it can't be you…you're dead…I…"

"Mom…it's…it's really me. It's Vincent." I said. My mom looked behind me and Catherine and recognition appeared on her face.

"JT Forbes?" JT stepped beside me coming out from behind.

"Hello Mrs. Keller."

"Okay now I am really hallucinating unless, I'm dreaming, or…or you're a fake…"

"Mom…"

"No…Vincent…you're dead…my son is dead." She said as she started sobbing. I had to somehow make her believe it's me.

"Mom…it really is me." I said, I felt Catherine let go of my hand and I looked at her as she motioned me to go ahead. I nod my head before looking back at my mom.

"No. Don't, you come any closer…I'm warning you." I stepped back.

"Mom…it's me…it's, Vince." I said softly. I said as I stepped out of the shade of the tree, and it's like that extra light had changed something, cause the second I stepped out into more light, my mom's expression changed to instant recognition and then before I knew it my mother collapsed into me, wrapping her arms around me as she started sobbing hysterically. She held onto my tightly, like she would never let me go. "Oh Vincent, it is you…"

"Yes…it's me. I'm home." I whisper as I let my own tears start to flow.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was a little tough to write this chapter. I had so many different reactions that I had wanted Vincent's mom to react when she saw her son for the first time after so many years of believing that he's dead and now after all those years she finds him alive on her doorstep. I'm definitely anxious to continue onto to the next chapter as we will soon find out will Vincent's mom still accept him for who and what he is? Or will she shut him out? What do you guys think? Well you know what to do...leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I made it a little long since I won't be able to update tomorrow. Did anyone see the newest sneak peek? I really can't wait till Oct. 7 now. I'm like so excited. Well anyways...on with the story...**

* * *

**Vincent**

After what seemed like hours, finally my mom released me from her hug and invited us all to come inside. When she let us in through the door, I couldn't help but notice how everything seemed exactly the same, as it was before I left home all those years ago. Sure, maybe a few things have changed, things like a few pictures have been added to the family collage on the wall along the staircase, and one was of my brothers' family, his wife and their two kids. I frown at that thought as I couldn't help but think how much I had missed out on my nieces and nephews growing up. How old are they, I asked myself? I shake that thought aside for now for there would be more time for that later as I took notice of a few other miscellaneous items that have been added to the house, but other than that, everything still pretty much looked as it once has before I left home.

"Please, please come in. Would you like any Tea? I just finished baking a blue berry cobbler, it came out of the oven a few minutes ago, you hungry?" My mother asked us after she shut the door, and led us into the living room, which is still the same. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch your name?" She asked Catherine. Before I could introduce Catherine held out her hand towards my mom.

"Catherine Chandler. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Keller." I was a little surprised that Catherine didn't introduce herself as my fiancé, but then again maybe she felt now wasn't the time for that, and as much as I wanted to interrupt her and introduce as my fiancé, I held back. There would be time for that later.

"Oh please, there are no need for formalities here, it's Mary-Anne." Catherine smiles at my mom and nods her head.

"Mary-Anne." Catherine said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Much better dear…how is it you know my son? I can't seem to remember any Catherine Chandler's…" I walked over to Catherine and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I…ah…" Catherine started to say and she looked up at me unsure of what to tell my mother.

"I've known Catherine only a little over a year mother…" Well longer than that, but I didn't want to tell her too much at one time. She gives us a questioning look and it almost seemed like she was about to question us more, but then turned her attention on JT. Before she turned to look at JT, I could see a hint of some kind of jealously in her eyes. Perhaps jealously in the fact that Catherine had known about me a year longer than she has. However, I was glad that she had turned her attention away from us.

"JT how have you been dear? Would you like any pie?" My mom asked him with a wink. JT chuckled and said.

"You know me Mrs. Keller, I can always go for one of your famous blueberry cobblers." My mom grinned.

"Alright, one blueberry cobbler coming right up…" She said and left the room. I grin over at JT.

"Don't you ever think of anything else besides food?" JT shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on V, even you can't turn down your mom's amazing pies." I couldn't argue with him there.

"How are you going to tell her?" Catherine asks me as she watches my mom in the kitchen. I shrug my shoulders, as I wasn't exactly sure. Right now, she's just happy having me home, I…in a way I didn't want to ruin this moment of her happiness. I felt Catherine take a hold of my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, we don't have…." She said. "I can understand if you don't want to tell her…"

"No I want to tell her eventually, but I don't think I could ruin her happiness just yet. I mean if she asks, I don't want to lie to her. I just…"

"I understand." Catherine whispers and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Vincent…." JT started to say just as my mom walked into the room, carrying JT's blueberry cobbler and a glass of milk. My mom never forgets anything, I thought.

"Here's one blueberry cobbler…and I know how you like yours with a glass of milk." She said and winked at JT.

"Thank you, Mrs. Keller."

"You're welcome, now come let's all sit down and chat…I want to know what you've been up to all these long years." My mom said as she led us into the kitchen. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought, well so much for waiting to tell her.

Catherine sits down next to me and JT sat down on the recliner as he took a bite into in pie."

"This is delicious."

"Thank you JT." My mom said as she sat down across from us and I couldn't help but notice how she looked at Catherine. She sensed something, I'm guessing.

"How'd you and my son meet?" She asked Catherine after a few moments of silence passed forgetting all about her question of what I have been up to.

"I…" Catherine started to say, and I could tell that she was unsure of what I wanted to tell her so I said.

"It's a long story…" I start to tell my mom, cutting Catherine off.

"V? Are you…?" JT starts to ask me. I look over at him and think for a second, but I knew what I had to do, even though I wanted to avoid it, I couldn't. My mother deserves to know the truth.

"Well I have all the time in world Vince…go on tell me. I need to know why my son thought to fake his death all these years. Making me believe that he is dead, only to turn up on my doorstep now, with a girl that isn't even his fiancé." My mom insisted and I tensed at her last few words. Of course she would be thinking of Alex. Catherine gives my hand another squeeze, letting me know to go on ahead. I cleared my throat before starting to say.

"Well…um…I saved her…" I started off saying, stuttering a little bit, feeling nervous and my mom's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean saved her?"

"About ten no eleven years ago I saved her after her mom had gotten shot. About tens years went by since I last saw her. Since I saved her and finally after all those years, our paths cross. A case brought us together." I said.

"Case?"

"I'm a detective Mrs.… I mean Mary-Anne." Catherine said and my mom nods her head.

"Alright, go on… I think I'm following so far.

"Anyways the case brought us together and at the time I have been in hiding…" I said as paused for a minute.

"Hiding? What? Why?"

"A few years before that, I became part of a special organization for the army. Many of us became involved but little did we know what we exactly were dealing with and if I had known I would've found a way out before I even signed a contract." I told her remembering that time I had met up with Catherine in the cemetery, how I had told that if I could've done things differently if it meant that I could be with her. Catherine turns to look at me and recognition is instantly reflected from her eyes.

"Vince…what exactly…?"

"Did they do to me?" I ask her, my mom nods her head letting me know that that's the question she's asking me.

"They go by the name of Muirfield. They did experiments on me…messed with my DNA…so when…" I pause, as I seem to suddenly have become speechless, unable to tell my mother what has happened to me. Her son. How could I tell her this? Then the question of…would she be understanding of what has happened to me and accept me for who I am after she learns the truth? I look down at my hands and it's then that Catherine takes a hold of my hand in hers.

"Vincent…you don't…" Catherine starts to say, before JT cut her off.

"Do you want me to tell her?" JT asks. My mom looks confused for a minute as she looks between JT and I, almost as if she's forgotten about Catherine for the moment.

"Vince, you can tell me anything son… anything. I'll understand…" My mom said and I looked up at her, taking my eyes off of Catherine and my hands laced together. And before I knew it, before I could stop it, I told her.

"I'm not the same Vince you used to know mom…"

"I'm confused? I mean sure you got older, grew a beard…" I sigh as I thought, that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"No mom, I don't mean I'm not the same as in by physical appearance. What…what they…what Muirfield did to others and myself, they were trying to create super-soldiers. They changed my DNA."

"Super…what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that whenever my adrenaline gets pumped up I um…oh I don't know how to exactly say this without frightening you." Confusion is instantly written on my mother's face.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Catherine asks me and again I shake my head as I thought, no she needs to hear it from me.

"Vince. I don't care what you have to tell me, cause whatever you have to tell me, I won't be scared of my own son." My mom said in an ever so caring voice that I just wanted to walk over to her and let her hug me. I lock eyes with my mom and as I held her gaze I said what I've been wanting to wait to say as long as I possibly could, but could no longer hold back.

"Mom, what they did to me, they changed me, made me into this super-soldier that when I change, when my adrenaline pumps up, rather I'm angry, scared, sad whatever strong emotion I feel, I…I become this beast. I'm no longer me."

"B…beast? What?" I close my eyes and hung my head. I knew she wouldn't understand.

"Mary-Anne, please understand that this isn't his fault, he didn't ask for this. What Muirfield did to him is cruel and they're paying for it now as we speak."

**Catherine**

I told his mother the second I noticed the fear on her face. I wrap my arm around Vincent, and rub some circles on his back, trying to sooth him.

"I…"

"And how come you knew all this time about my son, but not once has he even tried to contact me?" She asked me and I hinted a tone of jealously in her voice.

"Mrs. Keller, please try to understand that Vincent was only trying to protect you…"

"But he could've…" JT shakes his head.

"By telling you he would've put you in danger."

"What about you…? He told you and her, whoever she is. Whatever happened to Alex, you and her were going to get married Vince."

"That's in the past."

"Clearly and now you found a replacement."

"Catherine is not a replacement." Vincent said with a hint of anger in his voice. I frowned slightly, as I couldn't help but think, how dare his mother think anything like this. In the beginning she seemed like she were taking things like we wanted her to, and now…now she doesn't seem all too understanding. Now it's like she's turning her own back on her son.

"Mrs. Keller, please calm down. We will explain everything, but can't you think of your son for even a minute. He thought by not contacting you at all would be the best thing. He wanted to protect you and Mr. Keller. Why can't you understand that?"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that JT! You can't even begin to understand what it was like for me to hear of Vince's passing, of him being killed, for years I mourned his death, years and then only a year ago my husband left me, to find out that Vince has been alive all these long years I can't help but feel a little angry. I think I'm entitled to be angry."

"Mom…I'm…"

"No Vince, you don't get to tell me your sorry…you should've told us, told us what happened, and then your father and I could've helped you…"

"Mary-Anne, you don't understand, these people are very dangerous. They would've harmed you. Your son, he protected you. You should be grateful." I told her, hoping that she will soon see why Vincent did what he had to do. I couldn't believe that she's acting like this. She's his mother.

"Don't you tell me what I should be! You don't have any right missy!" I started to say something back to her but then Vincent stood up from the couch, pulling me up along with him, I had forgotten that are hands were still intertwined. I could feel his anger building up inside of him and if he didn't soon calm down…

"Don't you, speak to my fiancé in that tone mother…" Vincent said, defending me.

"Fiancé? Vincent…what?" His mother said, looking completely shock almost as if she might faint.

"You heard me right, Catherine's my fiancé, and I won't let you use that tone of voice towards her. If you're going to be angry with anyone, be angry at me. Not her." Vincent growled and I gripped his hand.

"Vincent, it's alright…" Vincent turned to look at me, shaking his head.

"No it's not alright…"

"Catherine…" JT starts to say in a warning voice and it's then that I noticed the veins on his neck starting to pop out. I swallowed the dryness in my throat as I turned to look at his mother. I can understand why she is feeling the way she is, but if she doesn't soon calm down we might have to deal with Vincent beasting out.

"Mary-Anne…I think maybe you should…" I start to say.

"Don't tell me what I should do missy." She said and paused for a minute before looking up at Vincent, clearly unaware of what is happening to him.

"Vincent, how could you live each day all these long years, live this life and not once make contact with your father and I?"

"I wanted to protect you…if Muirfield found out…they'd…they would've killed you both."

"And now I go and find out that you're engaged to someone that isn't even Alex…what about her Vince, you both were so in love? I thought you and her were going to get married…" His mother said, starting to sob.

"Things changed." Vincent said simply, even though I could easily tell that he's still enraged.

"Apparently and apparently you didn't think to include me or your father in your life for the past eleven years." Mary-Anne said, clearly not getting the hint that why Vincent didn't make contact with them is because he wanted to protect them and I could also detect a hint of hurt in her voice. My focused quickly turned away from Vincent's mom when I then heard Vincent start to breathe heavier, his body shaking somewhat and I then gave his hand a squeeze, hoping that he would take notice of that grip.

"Don't you think that I would've included you mother, if I had any choice at all?" Vincent said.

"But you did have a choice?"

"No, you're wrong there mom, I didn't. I wanted to protect you." Vincent said and then I felt him shaking a little more than he has been before. I turn and face him quickly as I give JT a fearful look.

"JT, get Mary-Anne out of here…now." I said.

"OH MY…." Vincent's mother said, as she must've started noticing the change in Vincent. JT nods his head and takes a hold of her hand. "What's. What's happening Vince…?"

"Come with me Mrs. Keller…"

"But…"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright…he has Catherine. Please I have to get you out of here." I heard JT mumble as he tugged on Mary-Anne's hand, pulling her quickly out of the room.

"Vincent…sweetheart, you need to calm down…" I said softly as I slowly lifted my hand to caress the side of his face. "Vincent…"

**Vincent**

Catherine whispered to me in a soothing tone. I couldn't believe it, nor did I want to believe it. I thought my mother would be understanding, instead she turned out to be not so understanding after all.

"Vincent…it's okay…I'm okay." I hear Catherine whisper those soothing words again, as her hand caressed my face. It took a few moments but I could soon feel myself starting to calm down, starting to feel more relaxed. Had I really just almost beasted out on my own mother? No wonder why she's terrified. I would be terrified of me too. I collapse back onto the couch and put my head down between my legs. Catherine sits down next to me and rubs her hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry Vincent…" She said as I felt her rest her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay…" I mumble.

"No…it's not okay Vincent…I had hoped that she would…"

"Be more understanding?" I ask Catherine as I look up at her, my eyes locking with hers.

"Um…yeah…"

"Thank you…" I tell her as I reach my hand up to her face and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave me a small smile and places her hand on my wrist.

"I'm sorry how she treated you…"

"It's okay, I'm not worried about me. I'm more worried about you." She replied.

"Maybe she'll come around…"

"Maybe…"

"She's your mother, she has to." Catherine said as she leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips, but all too soon she pulls away.

"Should I tell JT to bring your mom back in?" I nod my head.

"Yeah." Catherine gives me a small smile and takes both of my hands in hers.

"It's going to be okay Vincent…things will turn out for the better, you'll see." She said and gave me a brief kiss before getting up to go and get JT and my mom and I could only hope that she would be right.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Wow, Vincent starting to beast out? Then again I don't blame him, I'd be angry to. Luckily Catherine was there to help calm him down. I really hope that Vincent's mother comes around.** **Tell me what you guys think... I hope you'll leave a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews...here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. **

* * *

**Mary-Anne's Point of View**

A few minutes ago, JT had brought me back in the room. I didn't understand even understand in the first place why he had hurried to get me out of the room like he did moments ago. And what had happened with Vincent, my son that I had believed to be dead all these years ago? I only got a glimpse of what had transpired, back there. His face seemed to have changed, almost grotesque like.

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes and I couldn't help but just look at my son. I couldn't help to also be partially angry with him. I felt hurt. That I missed out all these years of his life. Missed out with what had happen with Alex and now this new girl in his life, that he now calls his fiancé. Why didn't she have to leave the room, like I had when he…when my son changed into this…this monster? Does she have some sort of connection with it?

I had so many questions in my mind that I wanted to ask, but honestly I didn't know where to begin. I'm confused, hurt, but aside from that I am more than happy to have my son back home, alive. Even though he may be different, not be the same Vince that I knew. I knew in my heart that, I'd always love him… I just couldn't help it but feel that anger deep down inside of me, of Vincent not coming forward all those years ago and telling me that he didn't die.

It took me more than a year to recover from his death, as I had after all lost his brothers, my other sons and then to go and loose Vincent as well, that it took a lot of time to heal. For me to heal inside and Vincent coming here in a way opened up an old wound, but also made me happy in knowing that I didn't loose everyone.

I then turned my gaze away from Vincent and looked over at Catherine whom has her arm wrapped around my son. So she's going to my future daughter-n-law, I thought to myself. My eyes look down on her left hand, surprised to find that there's no engagement ring on her finger. Could Vincent be lying about him being engaged to her? Or am I missing something else entirely?

It's then that I realize how long I must've been in a daze, in a daze for far to long, leading into uncomfortable silence. I cleared my throat, knowing exactly what I needed to tell Vincent.

"Vincent…son." Vincent looked up at me when I spoke the word, son and my heart melted. I hated what's been done to him and I only hope that the people who did this to him, pay for it. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it." I said softly. Vincent arches an eyebrow at me as if unsure rather or not he believes me or not. "I truly am, I didn't mean the things I said, I was hurt." I pause before saying anything at all and then finally. "Look, Vincent after I lost your brothers…and then I learn of your passing, it became too much for me. I thought I lost all of my sons, and then your father passes away last year. I couldn't help but think that I'm completely alone now. There's no one else, but…but then you show up on my doorstep, tell me what has happened to you, bring a girl that I don't even know, you're not engaged to Alex anymore but Catherine here…I just felt confused and maybe a little hurt…but then I realized my mistake. I shouldn't be hurt, that I should be happy, happy that you are alive and well. I am Vincent. I am happy. I haven't lost all of you…cause…cause I still have yo...u…" I said between tears. I pulled out my handkerchief and whipped away my tears.

Vincent surprised me then, by getting up from the couch and came over to me, sat down and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright mom…it's alright…"

"I'm so sorry." I said as I held him closer to me, for fear if I let go…he would disappear and this really would be a dream. At the corner of my eye I noticed Catherine and JT getting up and walking out of the room, giving me a moment alone with my son.

** Vincent**

In truth, I wasn't expecting her to open up so quickly like she had, but I'm glad she did. I lost my dad, and that I didn't want to loose my mom too. She's right, we really do only have each other, besides my sister-n-law and her kids, Catherine and JT, my mom is my only blood relative left. I needed her and she needed me. I hugged her tighter before a few minutes later I pulled away from her hug.

"I missed you so much Vince." I give her a small smile. "I'm truly sorry about what I said early, I just let my emotions get the better of me…" I smirk a little.

"Hey, it's okay mom."

"No it's not okay, I should've understood, instead I let my jealously…" I arch an eyebrow at her.

"Jealously?" She nods her head and dabs her handkerchief at her eyes.

"Yes. Jealously. It's stupid really, but I was jealous that Catherine and JT knew about you, but I didn't."

"Hey, you know how JT is, I tried to have him stay away but it didn't work…" I shrug my shoulders. "Same with Catherine, although it's partially on my end to, with her. I couldn't stay away from her either." My mother nods her head in understanding.

"Catherine…huh?" I smile.

"Um…yeah…Catherine."

"You love her…don't you?"

"I really do mom…more than I loved Alex. I don't know. She's different."

"Different good?"

"Definitely different good." She smiled at me.

"Well, if you'll let me, I'd like a second chance with Catherine…especially if she's going to be my future daughter-n-law…"

"If?"

"Well…um…I couldn't help but notice that there's no ring on her finger."

"She said she didn't need a big rock on her finger to make her happy." She chuckles.

"Oh son, you're forgetting one thing…"

"What's that?"

"When a woman says something like that…it usually means that she wants it…"

"Oh…but…I um…you see I really don't have much…"

"Wait here…I have something that I think would be perfect for her."

"What…mom, no…"

"Don't you no me…trust me on this." I nod my head and sigh in defeat, knowing that I no choice in the matter and speaking of Catherine, where did she and JT go?

**Catherine**

JT and I had stepped out of the living room to give Vincent and his mom a chance to have some alone time, which I am so glad that she came around, and quite quickly I might add. His mom really is something. I heard some plates moving around and I turned around to see JT helping himself to another piece of pie. I lean against the counter.

"Care to share?" I asked him, suddenly feeling hungry.

"Um…yeah sure…" He hands me a slice.

"That was close…earlier." He mumbles. I nod my head, knowing just how close it really was.

"I know…"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked JT, his question startling me somewhat. I take a bite into the pie and my eyes widen, no wonder why JT loves it so much.

"You know. Calm him?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess we just have this connection…"

"You mean with his beast?"

"Maybe. I never really thought about it, but just by touching him and using soothing words, it helps to calm him…"

"I'm glad Muirfield didn't take that away from you both…"

"Me too."

"You know, Cat I used to be against you being a part of his life, but that soon quickly changed." Again he surprises me by saying this.

"JT…I…"

"No Cat, please just let me get this out…"

"Okay…"

"I remember when Vincent tried to shut you out, tried to have you stay away from. I just want to say I'm glad you didn't stay away. I'm glad you were stubborn enough to not listen to him. When he's with you, he's happier than I've ever seen him…I just ah I wanted too…"

"Oh there you are JT…Catherine. I want you guys to join Vincent and I in the living room." After Mary-Anne left I exchanged a glance with JT and he shrugs his shoulders as he takes another bite into the blueberry cobbler.

**Vincent**

"Please sit down. I want to say something to you all." My mom said and Catherine joined me on the couch, JT sat down with…was that another slice of pie?

"Planning on saving me any?" I ask him and JT just rolls his eyes at me as he takes another bite.

"Nope." I glare at him. "I'm kidding V." I knew he was, I was just playing around.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I should've been understanding and…and well grateful for you JT…and you Catherine…"

"Me…?" Catherine begins to say and I take a hold of her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Yes…you…I want to thank you for helping my son out all these years, when I couldn't take care of him, because he was too busy taking care of me, making sure that I was protected from harm."

"Mrs. Keller, I…" Catherine starts to say.

"Catherine, I wanted to apologize to you. I had no right to speak to you like that. I don't even know you, yet I started, wanted to blame you."

"Blame me?"

"For years I had dreamed of my Vince marrying Alex Salter, and then I find out she will never get to be my daughter-n-law cause my son was killed. Now I find out my son is alive and I automatically thought that he would still be engaged to Alex, but now I found out that you are the one engaged to him, that there's no more Alex."

"I…"

"Catherine, I'm sorry I thought that. I did not see in Vince's eyes how much he clearly loves you. My son, when he loves someone, he loves them deeply, and my dear he loves you so much. Now I know that you told him you don't need a big rock on your finger to be happy, however, I think if your honest with yourself, I can see it in your eyes that you want one…so…I think I have the perfect solution…Vincent, come here."

**Catherine**

Vincent walks over to his mother, and I felt confused. What is she talking about? I look over at JT and he shrugs his shoulders as he sits down his plate that once the blueberry cobbler sat on. I tried to see what Mary-Anne is handing Vincent, but couldn't. Seconds later Vincent returned to my side, took a hold of my hand in his, and slid a…

"An engagement ring?" I said, somewhat startled.

"It was my mothers…" I glance up at Vincent and then exchange a glance with Mary-Anne who smiles at me, nodding her head.

"I…oh my… I don't know what to…say…" I said as I got up from the couch and went over to hug Vincent's mom, who hugged me back. I felt tears threatening to come, happy tears.

"You don't have to say anything dear, just keep on making my son happy like you do and…there's one more thing."

"What is it Mary-Anne?" I ask her. She smiles at me, and reaches her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, like Vincent usually does. He must get that from her… I also took notice that he gets his dark eyes from his mom.

"I want you to call me mom, Catherine…" I look from Mary-Anne to Vincent who has a small smile on his face, nodding his head.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Yes. Really Catherine. You are after all going to be my daughter-n-law." I then wrap my arms around her as an overwhelming happy feeling flowed through me.

"Thank you…thank you…mom…" I said.

"You're welcome sweetie…."

**JT**

I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I took in on the scene, of Vincent's mother hugging Catherine. I know what this will mean to Cat. She'll finally have a mother figure after all these years, and I couldn't think of a better mother figure than Vincent's mother. She's the kindest woman I know, and I almost forgot what had happened earlier, how she almost didn't accept Vincent for who he is, but then she surprised us all by coming around.

Although when I think about it, I knew she would. She wouldn't be the kind to hold a grudge, especially on her own son. I stood up then, wanting to give Catherine and Vincent some time with Mrs. Keller.

"I'll be outside." I mumbled, not sure if they heard me or not, because Mrs. Keller motioned Vincent to join in the hug. Just as I stepped outside my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it's Tess. Of course it would be her, she would be curious on how everything went. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Well we didn't have that great of a start, but she came around…" I said as I started to explain all that had happened. I then told her I loved her, hung up and sat on the porch swing, as I waited for Vincent and Catherine. Rather I liked it or not, it wouldn't just be Vincent and I anymore, there are going to be others in his life and I would simply just have to get used to it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep going? :) Review and let me know! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright so this is somewhat of a short chapter as it's more like one of those fill in chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer and I think there might be around six chapters left. I'm just roughly guessing it. But then again it all depends on the reviews that I get to...the more reviews and the interest that I see in this story the longer I'll keep on making it. **

**Note: I think there is a trend going on tonight at 6PM. Sorry I won't be able to make it. But I hope we trend. **

**Note 2: Don't forget to use #BATB in all your tweets. It's very important. **

**Enough of reminders...on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Tess**

"You finally made it back…" I said, the second JT, Cat and Vincent shut the door behind them. I've anxiously awaiting to hear how everything had gone with his mother, pretty much since they had left to go and see her. Sure JT may have filled me in a little when I had called him, only too see how soon they would be coming back.

"Well, JT here…you know how he is with food Tess. Always thinks about his stomach first." JT stuck his tongue out at Vincent and I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. I knew exactly what Vincent is talking about.

"Yeah. I know exactly how he is Vincent." I said.

"Hey…I'm not." JT started to say, defending himself. I shake my head.

"Don't even try to deny it JT." I said and then turned my attention on Cat. "How'd it go? With Vincent's mom, I mean." I asked her. She smiled at me.

"It went good. We had a little bit of a rough start, but she soon came around." Cat said as she took a hold of Vincent's hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his. As I look down at their intertwined hands, it's then that I notice the beautiful ring on her finger.

"OH my god Cat! Is that what I think it is?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks…apparently unaware of my staring at her ring.

"That big rock on your finger." I said. I'm still shocked to see an engagement ring on Cat's finger. She looks up at Vincent and smiles.

"Oh you mean this?"

"Well of course I mean that engagement ring. What else would I be talking about?" Cat shrugs her shoulders.

"It was Vincent's mother's engagement ring, and she thought I should have it. Turns out it's a perfect fit."

"Can I see it?" I ask her. Cat nods her head and releases Vincent's hand as I pick up her hand and I examine the beautiful ring more closely.

"It's gorgeous." Cat smiles at me.

"Thanks. I really wasn't expecting this."

"I bet…" I then turn my head around, my eyes landing on a JT who I now noticed is holding a square box, most likely a box that would contain a… "Hey…hold it right there mister!" I said walking over to him.

"What I'd do now?" I chuckle.

"You better be saving me some of that pie JT." I said and his eyes widen in surprise.

"How'd you know it's a pie I have in here?" JT asked me sounding somewhat startled that I would know it's a pie. I mean come on, by the shape of the box I don't know what else it would be. Plus how he was trying to sneak behind me, I knew it had to be food. So I just took a lucky guess. I shrug my shoulders at him.

"I'm just guessing." I say as I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you."

"It's only been a few hours Tess." I give him one of my best pouts.

"You didn't miss me? Come on say it, I know you missed me." I said to him, and JT shakes his head as he leans in to kiss me briefly on the lips.

"Nope." I glare at him.

"Whatever…" I said. "But that other half of the pie is mine." I told him sternly.

"Yes mam." He said. I smiled at him.

"Love you…" I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah love you too."

** Catherine**

"Do they always quarrel like this?" Vincent asked me, as he sat down on the couch. We decided that when Tess and JT had started their little quarrel as Vincent's calls it, that this would be our chance at escaping them both for a little while and so we wondered into the living room to relax a bit.

"Sometimes…" I muttered, as I sat down next to Vincent on the couch, leaning my head against his shoulder. I held my hand closer to my face as I look at the beautiful engagement ring on my finger that was once Vincent's mothers'. Tess is right, it really is a gorgeous engagement ring, that I'm still amazed in the fact that Mary-Anne gave it to me. I hadn't

Sometimes I still couldn't help but think I'm dreaming. That eventually I will wake up, and Vincent would still be held captive, we would still be searching for him and all of these wonderful things that are happening to us, would all but disappear.

I mean only months ago before Vincent was taken from me, we had to watch our every move, couldn't be out in the public. Now look at us, almost like every normal couple, well not entirely normal. It felt good though all this that is happening to the both of us. Vincent reuniting with his mom, her understanding things even though in the beginning it looked like she might not be understanding at all. What ever helped changed her mind, I'm glad it did, for Vincent's sake. "What are you thinking Catherine?" Vincent asks me. I look up at Vincent and reach my hand up to caress the side of his face, and he closes his eyes against the touch of my hand for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Thank you." I said and pull him for a passionate kiss.

"You're welcome." Vincent said, already knowing what I'm saying thank you for. He rests his head against mine and it's then that I felt him lift up my left hand and he starts to fiddle with the ring on my finger, with his mother's engagement ring.

"You know, it's still hard for me to believe that I got to see my mother after all of these years." I lift my head up from his shoulder reluctantly and look into his eyes.

"You did the right thing Vincent in coming to her today, the joy on her face when she first saw you, I'll never forget it."

"Me neither. I mean eventually we will have to tell her the entire story in detail, we pretty much gave her the story in the short, short version."

"I know, but for now…" I start to say, as I lace my fingers with his. "I think this is enough, she has you back, that's all that matters to her…"

"And you…she has you too." Vincent said and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead. I gave him a small smile, as I thought, Vincent's right, she has me.

"She has us and JT of course…I wonder what she'll make out of Tess?" I ask and Vincent just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll like her."

"I hope she likes me…cause…well I just love her blueberry cobbler." I look up to see Tess taking a bite of the pie and glance behind her to look back at the table, to see only one slice of the pie left. I glare at her. "What?" She asks and sits down, JT sitting down beside her.

"She ate my pie Vincent…"

"Not my problem man." I laugh a little bit as I said.

"Well I'm calling the last slice…I didn't have any…" I said, laughing and getting up, running over to the table. However Vincent of course beat me to it. I glare at him.

"Sorry, but cheaters are disqualified…"

"I didn't cheat…" I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh." I said and took a bite of the pie. Vincent leaned in and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too, but seriously Catherine you are going to have to learn how to make this blueberry cobbler." Vincent tells me with a smirk on his face and I only shake my head. What is it with men and food?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I wanted to add a little bit of humor in this chapter. Next chapter hopefully will be longer...I'm planning on making it longer anyways. Well you know what to do if you want more of this story...review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews...I hope you keep them coming. Here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine**

After about two hours of early morning cleaning, I finish folding the remaining laundry that's in the basket and placed it neatly in my dresser, even though I knew it was pointless to have things folded, knowing in about a weeks time everything will be messy again. It's nice while it lasted thought. I then hung up a few tops, blouses and pants in the closest before sitting down on the bed. I needed a break. I've been cleaning all morning, getting most of the apartment ready for Vincent's mother to come over for dinner this evening. All that I needed to do was pick up a few things, do the dishes, dust, vacuum and I think I'm all set.

It's been about twelve weeks since we went over to his mother's house for dinner that night and I thought it's about high time I should invite her over here. She's really come around since we have been spending more time with her. I could definitely see where Vincent's personality came from and his good kind heart. It feels like in these past few weeks that we've been spending a lot of time with her, not that I mind, she's one of the kindest, goodhearted women I know and ever since she found out her son's alive, she wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with her son and I don't blame her one bit.

However, since I've been spending more time at Vincent's place and or his mother's than I have been at my own apartment, lets just say I haven't tidied up in a long time. Now that I think about it, I haven't cleaned the apartment since Vincent's return home. Yeah, it definitely needs a cleaning. I sigh as I lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling as I thought, I still had a few more things to do, including going into work for a few hours, getting groceries for the meal tonight and somehow preparing it before six. If I come even close to on time, it'll be a record for me and on top of it all…I have to deal with my biological father today. Tess is having him coming in for questioning and we will be deciding what his charges will be.

I hated that man. I know I shouldn't hate, but I can't help but feel nothing except a hatred towards him. I feel angry too and hurt, betrayal, and everything in between. I couldn't imagine any father of mine, doing the things that this man did. So many questions I had in my mind that I wanted to ask him and want him to give me the answers too. Like, why did he let another man raise me all these years, and not himself? Why did he do this to other people? I sit up from my bed, shaking my head, wanting to not think about my biological father until I absolutely had to.

"Cat? What are you doing up this early in the morning?" I glance at the clock and widen my eyes as I realize if I don't get moving now, I'm going to be late for work.

"Crap, I'm going to be late." I mutter, ignoring Heather's question, standing up and pulling out pants, and a blouse out of the closest. "Sorry, Heath…I didn't mean to wake you. I needed to do some cleaning before Vincent's mother came over for dinner tonight.

"Oh, that's tonight isn't it?" I shake my head as I slip on my blouse and start to button it. I smile at Heather briefly as I thought, she's been a great sport through all of this, helping me when she can. She even went out to dinner one night with Vincent and I, shortly after she finally discovered the engagement ring on my finger. I was quite surprised, it took her three days to notice the ring. When she did, she flipped out. I mean literally flipped out.

"Yep." I said simply and then something came to my mind as I thought. I shouldn't be doing all of the cleaning, because after all I'm not the only one living in this apartment. "Hey, if you wouldn't mind gathering things up in the living, kitchen that are yours, that would be great, oh and the dishes need to be washed." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Sure Cat, do you need me to do anything else?" She asked, in between her yawns. I slip on my watch and pick up my shoes. Sitting down on my bed, I quickly slipped them on.

"Um, no that should just about cover it." I said as I stood up, grabbed my badge and gun on the dresser and made my way towards the door past Heather.

"Hey Cat?" I turn around as I slip on my jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Today's the day that you're questioning your biological father, aren't you?" I nod my head.

"I am." The suddenly Heather then pulls me in for a hug, a tight one at that and I respond by wrapping my arms around her. She caught me by surprise. "Heather, is everything?" I start to ask her, before she cuts me off.

"I just want to tell you that even though we aren't blood related, you'll always be my big sister." Heather said in between snobs. I hug her tighter.

"Biological or not, the father I knew, who raised me will always be my father. You will always be my sister, Heather. He doesn't change anything." I told her sternly, as I thought. I would never call that man my father, not in a million years. He's not worthy of the title.

"Love you big sis."

"Love you too, now if don't leave, I'm going to be late for work. I promise we will have a girls night out this week." I told her, before releasing her from the hug, and heading out the door.

**Vincent**

I stood outside of Catherine's apartment building, already knowing that she's on her way down. I wanted to see her before she went into work and began questioning her biological father. So I thought I'd drop by on my way to work. I only started my work back at the hospital about a week ago and I can't begin to describe how it makes me feel to be back doing the job I love, helping people. I love it, knowing that each day I'm helping someone.

"Vincent? What are you?" Catherine asks me, erasing my thoughts in my head. I lean in to give her a brief kiss. "Not that I'm not happy to see you…I." Catherine said after the kiss.

"I wanted to see you, before you question your biological father." Catherine smiles at me, and then her gaze went to the coffee cup in my hand. I handed it to her. "Thought you could use this, and I also got you some breakfast too."

"How'd you know?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I've been watching you this morning, cleaning the apartment." That earned me a glare.

"You could've helped." She's right I could've, but it was definitely more fun watching her.

"I could've." I pause. "But it was more fun watching you clean." I told her, she glares at me some more before saying.

"Haha. Very funny Keller, I'm sorry I'm going to have to make this short, but I'm…"

"Going to be late for work. I know. I had to see you though." I told her and leaned in to kiss her passionately. "Are you going to be okay?" I ask her as I reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She gives me a small smile.

"I will be, I think. I just want it to be over with, you know? I want question him today and then never deal with him again." She said, a hint of hatred in her voice mixed with a little anger. I frown slightly, I know this man did terrible things, including those terrible things to me, but I didn't want Catherine to hate her father.

"I know. I know Catherine. I know." I told her as I pulled her in for a hug and rubbed circles on the small of her back. I kiss her neck, before pulling her back so that I could look into her eyes.

"So, um I'll see you later I guess."

"Yep."

"Do you have work today?"

"I do." Catherine smiles as she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face. She then pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispers.

"Love you too." I told her, she smiles at me and then continues on her way, taking a bite out of the glazed donut that I got her. She'll be okay, I thought, she'll be okay.

**Catherine**

"Hey partner, I hope you got me a cup of coffee too." I shake my head as I sit down at my desk.

"Nope, sorry I didn't. Vincent actually gave me this as I was leaving."

"Wish my boyfriend would do that." I smirk, as I tried to picture JT getting up early in the morning so that he could give Tess a cup of coffee, I shake my head and thought, nope that's not happening.

"I don't think that's likely to happen Tess. Sorry, but I can't picture JT getting up early in the morning just to get you a cup of coffee." She shrugs her shoulders.

"One can dream, can't they?"

"Hey Catherine, can I speak with you?" I turn around and come face to face with Gabe. I frown slightly.

"Um, sure. What about?"

"Privately?" Gabe asks me and I turn around facing Tess. She shrugs her shoulders and motions me to go with him.

"Okay, this better be quick Gabe, I'm questioning my father and still have to go over my notes." I told him, not really wanting to put up with him any longer than I had to. I still held that little bit of anger towards him. If not for him, Vincent would probably have never been captured. However I do have to give him some credit. He has been a good help and has been proving his loyalty to Vincent and I ever since Vincent's capture.

"Okay Gabe, cut to the chase. What's this all about?" I ask him. Gabe shuts the door to his office room.

"Cat, I just."

"You just what?"

"Catherine don't take this the wrong way, but I wanted to make sure you were emotionally up to par for questioning your father today. You don't have to do this today, you know?" I shake my head.

"Look, Gabe I appreciate you concern for my welfare, but it's been weeks, and I don't want to wait any longer to question my biological father. The sooner I question him, the sooner Vincent and I can put Muirfield completely behind us, knowing that they are paying for what they did to Vincent and too you for that matter. Don't you want justice?"

"I do, but Catherine I think you're…"

"No Gabe, you don't have that right, the right to question rather or not I'm emotionally up to par. He's my biological father rather I like it or not and I want answers and you aren't going to stop me from getting them." I said, feeling anger rising up inside me as I thought, how dare Gabe even think I'm not capable of doing this? "We're done here Gabe." I told him sternly and walked out of the door. Calm down Cat, I told my self as I made my way towards my desk.

"Cat, are you okay? What'd he say?"

"Gabe can be so…"

"Annoying?" Tess answered me. I nod my head as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Yes, very. He thinks that I'm not capable of questioning my biological father."

"That's bold of him."

"That's what I thought so too." I told her as I began flipping through the pages of my questions that I'm planning on asking my father.

"So, um I think your biological father is coming in for questioning around eleven. Is that good for you Cat?" Tess asks me after a couple of minutes go by. I look up from my papers as I thought to myself. Is Gabe right? Am I really not up to it today? No I can do this, I told myself, I need to do this, so that way we can truly move foreword from Muirfield.

"Cat?" Tess questioned me. I shake my head and wipe at my eyes.

"Um. Yeah that sounds good. Bring him in then."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"Positive. I need to do this now Tess. I want Muirfield behind me, behind us." I said, before looking through my questions some more that I wrote down last night, making sure they were all there and I wasn't forgetting anything. I wanted all the details, all the answers and I'm determined more than ever to get them.

About an hour later I found myself sitting in one of the meeting rooms directly across from my supposed biological father who sat across from me, with his hands bound in hand cuffs and Tess stood, leaning against the wall behind him. Gabe had of course suggested he be in here with us in case we needed him but I dismissed the idea right away, thinking the less involved he is the better. I already had to deal with him enough, and I don't feel like putting up with him any more than I had. I know I might sound a little cruel towards Gabe, especially since he did help me get Vincent back, but I still couldn't help but feel cautious around him. I couldn't fully trust him yet. So I really didn't want him to hear what my father had to tell me. Tess volunteered to be on guard while I questioned him and honestly I'd rather have her in the room than anyone else.

We sat here, simply just staring at each other for ten minutes long in that awkward silence. I'm shocked in the fact that my father didn't say anything at all. He just stared at me. I took these quiet minutes to just look at him and guessed that his age would be around fifty something, with a bit of his short hair starting to gray, not many wrinkles only a few. When he first walked in the room I guessed his height to be around a little over six feet tall.

"You know, Catherine you're the mirror image of your mother." My father said, causing me to jump a little. I shake my head.

"I'm glad I look her more like her than you." My father grins.

"Of course you would say that…believe it or not Catherine, I'm glad you look like her." He pauses for a minute before continuing on saying. "I loved her, your mother, I truly did."

"Then why did you leave us?" I snap, unable to contain my anger.

"Cat." Tess warned me, I glanced up at her, before glaring back at my father. How dare he say he loved my mother, if he loved her at all her would've been with her, he would've been a part of my life.

"No it's alright, I would be asking myself the same question, but Catherine rather you believe what I have to say or not, that is your decision." I was going to say something but then decided against it as I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for my father to continue.

**Carson Leister (Catherine's biological father POV)**

I let a few seconds go by as I look across the table at my daughter, who has grown into a beautiful young woman. I took these few seconds just looking at my daughter taking in her beauty and how she amazingly looks just like her mother. I had often thought of Catherine while I worked for Muirfield, and sometimes I did find myself wishing that I could've taken it all back, could've gotten out of this mess I found myself in and had found another way to survive. I see now the grave mistake I made and now my daughter hates me. I could easily tell by her eyes. There's anger in them, hatred, distrust and so much more. I couldn't blame her, I really couldn't, and I could only hope that she would eventually forgive me. I want nothing more than to be a part of my daughters' life. A second chance and I'm hoping she will give me one, even though I highly doubt I would get one.

"You know I don't have all day for you to just sit here and stare at me." My daughter spoke with bitterness in her tone of voice. "Let's get to the chase."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how much you really do look like your mother Catherine. But that's not why I'm here is it? You want answers I am sure." I said.

"Yes…" She said and leans across the table.

"Ask away." She arches her eyebrow at me.

"You swear to tell the truth?"

"I swear."

"How will I know if you're lying or not?"

"I'm sure you will know the difference, but I'm not planning on lying to you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because, I've made mistakes Catherine, grave mistakes that I wish I could take back. I missed out on most of your life, you growing up, your first steps. I don't want to lie to you anymore." I told her. She looked at me for a few minutes.

"Let's start with, why did you leave my mother?"

"Simple, I wanted to protect her."

"From what?"

"The people that I worked with."

"Well I'm guessing you already know that by leaving her didn't really protect her at all. They came at her and shot her." I cringe when I heard Catherine tell me this. I of course already knew this. They had told me so. Muirfield. It was like their threat to me that if I didn't corporate, well they would get Catherine next.

"I know. Believe me I wish, I tried to do everything I could to protect her and you."

"You failed."

"I know but, please know Catherine, I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? How does that make any sense at all? How does having my mom be killed protecting me? Whatever plan you had in protecting me, it backfired on you, cause they came after me and if it hadn't been for Vincent…" I raised my eyebrows in recognition from of the name.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Vincent, you took him away from me a few months ago."

"This Vincent, does he mean some thing to you?" I get a glare on that one.

"Forget Vincent for the minute Leister, like I said your plan it backfired, they were going after me so whatever you had thought was saving me, it didn't. You know who saved me that night mom got shot because of your stupidity?"

"Vincent?" I say, just guessing.

"Yes. Vincent. If he hadn't been there that night, I wouldn't be here." She pauses and starts to pace the room.

"Catherine, look please know how sorry I am…"

"I'm sorry Leister, but I can not accept your apology. I may never be able to."

"I understand."

"No you don't!" She snapped. "If you understood any of this at all, you wouldn't have destroyed those soldiers lives, ruin Vincent's life. If you had cared for me at all you wouldn't have taken Vincent away from me."

"I didn't have a choice." I tried to tell her, but there's no way that I'm going to get through to her tonight, I can already tell that she's extremely upset, again I don't blame her.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Everyone has a choice, well Vincent's the exception, but that's not the point."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah? Try me?"

**Catherine**

I snapped at my biological father. I still didn't believe half of the things he said and I was beyond upset now. I had a terrible headache and I seriously needed some coffee or something. I sigh in frustration as I turn my back towards my father. It's then that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cat, perhaps we should continue tomorrow." Tess said somewhat hesitantly.

"I…" I start to argue with her, but then I felt the urge to get out of here and collapse onto my bed. But I knew I couldn't I still had a dinner to do, and maybe a cold shower would do the trick. "Alright, but I'm not done with him."

"I figured you wouldn't be." Tess said with a small smile on her face.

"Leister…your questioning is done for now, Tess will bring you by for more tomorrow and you had better have better answers to give me." I told him. I look back at Tess. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice dinner tonight." I smile at her.

"I will. Well maybe if I manage to cook it in time. I have to get groceries first." I said as I walked out of the room, feeling the need to have some fresh air.

An hour and a half later, I'm finally back at home and sitting the groceries on the counter and started to prepare the meal. Luckily Heather is away and I can have some quiet time to myself for a little while. Well technically an hour, but still that'll give me plenty of time to make the meal that I figured would be easier and quicker to make than the one I originally had planned.

Just as I put the chicken in the oven and start the time, I turn around and come face to face with Vincent, my heart pounding.

"Did I startle you?"

"I'm sure you can hear my heart beating a lot faster. Yes you startled me." He frowns at me as he leans in to give me a kiss.

"Sorry for startling you." I shrug my shoulders.

"It's alright, actually I couldn't wait to see you, it's been a rough day."

"Your father?" Vincent asks me as he starts to message my shoulders while I'm slicing the homemade bread I had gotten.

"Yeah, it's just I lost it in there. Snapped at him, got angry. I couldn't help it. The things he told me about loving my mom and wishing he could go back and change the past." I pause as I take a few seconds to enjoy Vincent's massage. "It's just, I want to believe him, but then I can't when I think of you and what he's done to all those other soldiers. I'm questioning him again tomorrow." Vincent turns me around and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Then don't think about him till tomorrow. I can tell that you're stressed out. So why don't I finish making dinner and you can go take a shower." I smile up at him as I reach my hand up and caress the side of his face.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Probably not more than I love you." I smirk at him a little as I lean in to kiss him passionately on the lips, before pulling away and started making my way towards my bedroom. "What would I ever do without you?" I question Vincent before heading into my bedroom. As I close the door I hear.

"No Catherine, I think the question is what would I ever do without you?" In truth be told, what would we ever do without each other.

* * *

**I know it was a huge jump in the time span since the previous chapter, but I wanted to jump a head a little. What did you guys think of this chapter? I wasn't sure what name would be good for Catherine's father so I just made this one up. Do you like it? Anyways hit the review button and tell me what you think. If I don't update tomorrow although I will try to, it might not be until next week for my next update, in the mean time. You can leave reviews and if you hadn't read my other stories leave reviews for them. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews. Please read important note below this sentence.**

********I'm looking for an editor for my novel.**** The first in it's series. It's science/fiction/romance. I need someone who is an English major and has had experience in editing novels and short stories etc. **

**I was having my cousin edit my novel but he's just taking way too long and should've been done by now as I asked him to be. This is the time of year with my line of work that I have time to write and was hoping to have my novel completed by the end of this year. Still hoping to have that happen so that I may work on publishing it. **

****If you are interested in the job or know of someone send me a PM. (please note that I can't really pay much so maybe we could work something else out) I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**

**Emily**

**Anyways. On with the story.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"When I said I had no choice in the decision that I made Catherine, it's because I was literally broke at the time. I had nothing to offer your mother. I needed to make money somehow, so that we could survive." My father said. I sat across from him in the same meeting room as yesterday. Tess stood near the door, staying quiet, not asking questions, just listening in on the conversation. We've been questioning my father about an hour now and already I couldn't wait to be done. I knew that I had to do this. I had to get those answers that I needed in order to move on with my life, so that I can finally put Muirfield behind me. So that Vincent and I could Muirfield behind us, and move on with our lives. I leaned forward and crossed my legs under the chair as I look down at my notes briefly.

"You could've gotten a better job. Why work with Muirfield? Did they offer you more money than other jobs?"

"I didn't understand completely what I was getting myself into at the time. They said they needed a manager for their business. Someone to help run the place, to be in charge and they thought that I could be that guy."

"What about my other question?"

"You mean the money?"

"Let's just say that they offered me a lot more than I could get at a every day job." I shake my head, thinking how could my father be so careless? I thought he would be smarter than this. Apparently I thought wrong.

"You didn't think to ask questions, before making your decision?" I ask him, still not believing what I'm hearing. It's almost like my father is completely innocent in all of this mess. I didn't want to believe it. No, I couldn't believe it, it's just a trick. I kept on telling myself.

"I did. I asked a few questions, they told me I'd be in charge of this scientific group that are working on a new experiment that would supposedly, somehow help people. They couldn't tell me too much detail unless I joined the. Catherine I wish so much I knew the consequences of joining this group, joining up with Muirfield, because if did, please believe me Catherine I would have never, never agreed with them on this."

"But yet you stayed. You continued being their leader, manager whatever you call yourself. If you're the leader, wouldn't you be able to make your own decision on when you could leave if you chose to do so?"

"Unfortunately it's one of those jobs that once your in, your in, there's no going out."

"You're head of Muirfield, surely you had your own choice in the matter." My father shakes his head.

"I wish it were that simple Catherine, but it's not when you're dealing with Muirfield, you of all people should understand that."

"Which leads me to my next question, why take Vincent? Were Muirfield hoping that they could fix their mess? Or…"

"It was to protect you."

"Not that line again." I said, starting to feel frustrated. It's all I kept hearing from my father, that it was to protect me and or my mother. I wanted to believe him, but just found myself wanting to stay angry with him for all the trouble and pain he's caused me. The only father I ever had was Thomas Chandler. He's been more of a father to me than this man.

"It was either they take you, or him."

"And you chose him." My father nods his head. I glance up at Tess and she shrugs her shoulders.

"What did Muirfield want with Cat?" Tess asked. I didn't mind her interrupting our little interrogation with my father. I was almost getting tired of asking questions.

"She's my daughter, she could be of great value to them."

"How would I be of great value?"

"There's no other easy way to explain this, other than they wanted to create a woman super-soldier. They knew how strong you are, knew what you would be capable of. Thought you'd be perfect for the experiment."

"They wanted to experiment on me?" I said as an overwhelming of shock flew right through me. "Yes, and I couldn't, wouldn't allow it, so I had no choice but to, take Vincent instead." I shake my head.

"So pretty much if I sum up all these questions and the answers you are giving which I'm hoping are nothing but the truth."

"Catherine, I swear…"

"What you're saying is, that you're innocent? That you shouldn't be behind bars? I don't know about you Tess…" I said as I looked up at her. "But it would almost seem like to me that this has been rehearsed, that what ever Leister is telling me isn't the truth. He's just trying to buy his way out of prison." I snapped.

"Catherine…Cathy, please, you have to believe me. What I did, everything I went through, I did to protect you and your mother. If I could've found another way to have done that then, believe me I would've, but I had no choice." It's then that I looked at his face and it's almost like I half believed him, that I wanted to believe him, but I wouldn't give in yet. I wanted to go over my notes, his answers to see if I'm missing something, maybe even let Vincent come in and speak with him. It wouldn't hurt, after all Vincent can tell pretty much when someone is lying, he's better at it than I am. There's also one thing that's been on my mind lately and the only way I know for sure is.

"Look, I can't decide anything now."

"I understand…"

"I need to go over my notes, think this through and then I'll be in touch. However…" I started to say as I stood up and walked over to him. "If you really are my biological father. I want proof."

"Of course."

"Get a parental test done."

"Anything for you Cathy." I nod my head and look up at Tess.

"Please, get him out of here."

"Of course Cat. Good work partner." I smile at her.

"Thanks." I said, as I then followed her and my father out of the room. Looking up at the clock, I sigh as I thought, in under an hour and I can go home, relax. Oh relaxing definitely sounds like a great idea, maybe once I'm home I can finally get my mind off of my biological father. It's like, a part of me wanted to believe him. I could almost tell by the look on his face that everything he is telling is the truth. But the anger inside of me, it still didn't fade away.

"Hey Cat, go ahead and take off early, I'll stay a little bit longer to cover your shift." I raise my eyebrows at Tess, looking up from my notes that I took today while listening to my father.

"You sure? I certainly don't mind staying." She shakes her head.

"No. You go. You need a bit of a break." I nod my head.

"Thanks. I'm definitely glad it's the weekend."

"Me too. We'll talk later, alright?"

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said. "Thanks again Tess."

"No problem partner, you deserve it."

** Vincent**

Later that evening, after work I headed over to Catherine's. I peek in through the fire escape window of Catherine's bedroom to see her sleeping soundly on her bed. Even though I know that I can enter her apartment by the door, I still like coming by her fire escape once in a while, it brings back good memories after all.

After watching Catherine sleep for a few minutes, I climb in through the window, and as quietly as I can I, try not to disturb her as I slide into bed beside her. She shifts a little bit in her sleep, turning around to face me.

"Hey."

"Hey." She whispers. I shift a little so that my hand is lying across her stomach.

"How are you?"

"Tired."

"I can see that. Did everything go okay with your father?" She frowns at me.

"Can we, um not talk about that right now?" I nod my head and lean up to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Of course, what else did you have in mind?" Catherine grins at me and soon she has her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Reluctantly I pull away.

"Catherine…what if?" She pushes herself up on her elbows, leaning her back against the headboard, looking down at me.

"It's been weeks Vincent."

"I know, but I."

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't." I frown at her. How can she know that I won't hurt her when we make love? Sure before I knew I wouldn't hurt her, before Muirfield took me away from her for three long months, but now, I still don't even know what I'm capable of. I know I'm stronger now and the thought of ever hurting her, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"I wont, but he might."

"Vincent…we won't know unless we try. We didn't give up before."

"That's when I had more control."

"But you do have control…"

"Catherine."

"No you do, you could've hurt your mother all those weeks ago, but you didn't, and I helped you calm down, just as I had done before. Sure it might've taken me a little longer to do so, but Vincent, we can't give up, I know you want this too."

"Catherine, it's not that I don't…"

"You're afraid, right? Afraid of hurting me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Vincent." Catherine said, and pauses as she reaches her hand to the side of my face, caressing it. I couldn't help myself other than lean into her soft and gentle touch. "I'm not afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me and I know deep down inside of you that you know you won't hurt me either. Let's not let fear get in the way of what we both want."

"I couldn't never forgive myself if I hurt you Catherine." I told her.

"You won't, Vincent. I'm not gonna give up, are you?" She asks me and as I look up at her, into her dark brown eyes, those eyes that reflect nothing but love from them for me, I sigh, knowing that she's right, I can't give up because of this fear I have. The same fear I've had before, but soon found out that we were able to do it.

"Alright, I'll try, but if I start to hurt you…" She leans in and gives me a kiss. I reluctantly pull away. "Catherine, please you have to promise."

"Vincent you're not going to hurt me, okay. I know you won't."

"Catherine."

"Just trust us, Vincent, trust in us okay." She said and I couldn't say anything more for she had wrapped her arms around me claiming my lips. I couldn't deny her anymore. I needed her, wanted to be with her, give her what we both want.

"I love you so much."

"Oh Vincent, I love you to." Catherine's right, I thought, I shouldn't let my fear stop me from something we both desire and so after many long months, we finally made love.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry that it's shorter than the other one. I hope to have one more chapter in by the weekend since then I won't be able to update until next week. Again please PM me if you are interested in being my editor. Thank You. **

**Review?**

**Emily **


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't believe that tonight is finally the night we've all been waiting for! Are you guys excited? I know I am! The day can't go by quick enough! Well anyways here's a little something to help the day go by. I think I will be having this story end soon. Maybe there's about five more chapters left. I don't know just roughly guessing. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Catherine**

I snuggle my face into Vincent's shoulder, wanting to be closer to him. Waking up just now, listening to Vincent's calm and even breathing as he slept soundly next me, it put a smile on my face as memories of last night flowed through my mind. We did it, I thought to myself, we finally did it Vincent and I had made love. Vincent's fear didn't happen, like I knew they wouldn't. All he needed was a little confidence and when he got that confidence, well that's all it took.

I knew we would get past this, past his fears of hurting me, like we did before and now that we've done this, we're a step closer to him being in more control of himself. Last night was, it was amazing, just as I had always imagined it would be. I'm just glad to have finally had his fears disappear.

I sigh in contentment as I trace circles with my index finger on his bare chest. When my finger reaches the one small scar that he had gotten back when Muirfield kept him prisoner, I then slowly lift my head and place a soft kiss on the scar, which caused him to stir a little, but he still doesn't wake and it's then that I glance down at the engagement ring on my finger, the ring his mother had given me, and as I stared at this gorgeous ring on my finger I then realize that with all that has been going on, we barely talked about our wedding. Now that Vincent is no longer dead to the world, but alive we can actually do that, get married, have a married license, buy a house and do everything else any normal couple would do and that brought a smile to my face, in knowing that some day soon, I will be Mrs. Keller. However that someday soon can't come quick enough. I didn't want to wait too much longer to become Mrs. Catherine Keller.

"Hey." He said softly, startling me somewhat as I haven't noticed he has been awake, watching me.

"Hey." I reply and lean up to kiss him passionately on the lips, but then he quickly pulls away and sits up. "Vincent?" I ask him, with a hint of concern in my voice, my eyes searching his.

"I didn't…did I hurt…" He starts to ask me as his eyes roam my body, checking for signs of injury. I shake my head right away and lay my hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

"No, Vincent you didn't hurt me." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure? Cause if I…"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm okay. Vincent you didn't, you would never hurt me." I frown at Vincent as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. At my touch, he leans in to kiss me softly. "I'm okay." I whisper against his lips. I reach my hands up around his neck, pulling him down so that he's hovering above me, wanting reassure him that he didn't hurt me.

"You didn't hurt me." I whisper again as my fingers run through his hair as I pull him in for another passionate kiss. Vincent then murmured against my lips.

"I love you so much Catherine."

"I love you too Vincent." I mumble as I wrap my legs around him wanting to be close to him, but then Vincent rolls off of me.

"Vincent?"

"I don't…"

"Sh…it's okay. You're not going to hurt me."

"Can…can we just wait?" He asks me. I sigh as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face and he leans into my touch closing his eyes.

"Vincent I think after last night, that we can make love without worrying. I know that you won't hurt me and after last night, I think you now know you won't hurt me either."

**Vincent**

I sigh as I look up into the eyes of the woman I love more than anything else in this world. The woman that I still sometimes don't understand why she even wants to be with me, especially with what I am. She really is truly amazing.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She arches an eyebrow at me, as if she's unsure rather or not she believes that.

"No. You really are Catherine. You know what I'm capable of, but yet you have absolutely no fear."

"You shouldn't either Vincent. I think by now you have to realize that neither you nor your beast will hurt me. After last night, I think we need to now erase that fear and keep moving forward."

"Catherine." I mumble as I thought, she really is stubborn, doesn't she realize that I don't want to hurt her? Sure last night, was, was amazing, but I'm always going to be cautious whenever we make love, for fear if I hurt her, I could never live with myself. She then takes both of my hands in hers.

"Vincent…you and I both know that you won't ever hurt me. I knew way back when you saved me that night my mom got shot, that you wouldn't hurt me, just as I know now. I think after what happened last night between us, well in a way it proves that you weren't hurt me." I take my gaze from Catherine and down at my hands that are in hers, as I take in her words. Maybe she's right, I know she's right but I can't help but be cautious knowing how dangerously high my adrenaline can be, especially when things get heated between us. I then look back up at Catherine, my eyes locking with hers and I can see all her love for me reflecting in her eyes. I give her a small smile as I said.

"It's going to be hard, cause my instinct is and always will be…"

"To protect me…" She said and we both smile at each other and it's then that I lean in to kiss her passionately as I let go of her hands and they snake their way up under her tank top as I pull it off of her. I hover over top of her as I kiss her neck and then claim her lips against mine in for a passionate kiss. But then all too soon our little moment got interrupted; Catherine's cell phone went off. I groan and roll off her. She frowns at me and I motion for her to answer her phone.

"Chandler." She answers and then she gives me a worried, maybe even scared expression. "No, wait, Tess they can't do that, how can they?" She said as she sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. She sighs. "Right…no…no I understand, thanks for the follow up. Will do. Bye."

"Catherine? What…?" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she cut in.

**Catherine**

"Tess said they're releasing Carson Leister today…" I said and even though I said the exact words that Tess told me, I still didn't want to believe it. "He's innocent."

"How can they do that without going through a trial, and…" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Apparently she said they found some paperwork, and one of Muirfield's agents spoke up and told them that Carson had nothing to do with?"

"That doesn't sound."

"I know, I don't get it either. How can we even trust that that guy is telling the truth?" I ask Vincent, feeling slightly confused. Although when I was asking Leister the questions earlier, reading his expression, I could almost tell that some of what he is telling is indeed the truth, but I didn't want to believe it, I still have a lot of anger bundled up inside of me for what he did to Vincent. The pain he caused me. Now, now that he's free, no longer behind bars I couldn't help but want him behind them again. Somehow the world felt a little safer with him behind the bars.

"I suppose that they just knew?"

"Maybe. I can't help but still be suspicious."

"Well I guess you will have more time to find out more information from Leister, now that he's, that he's out of prison." Vincent said and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah I guess it does, doesn't it? I just, wow I just can't believe he's out. It feels like things are happening to fast."

"Maybe, but maybe him getting out of prison is also that chance for you too, don't get mad at me for saying this, but this will be your chance to reconnect with him."

"Vincent?" I questioned him. I couldn't believe those word were coming out of his mouth, especially with what my father has done to him, to us. "Why…?"

"Look. I know you're still mad at him, and honestly Catherine I am too, but maybe he really is innocent, and his innocence is giving him a second chance at a better life, maybe even one with his daughter." I frown slightly knowing that Vincent is probably right.

"I don't know if I can."

"Forgive him? I'm not sure if I can either, but perhaps by talking to him, understanding him a little, I mean in a way he might have been a prisoner of Muirfield just like I was." I nod my head in understanding and then Vincent reaches his hand up to cup my chin, pulling me in for a kiss. "Catherine I know you have hate for your father, what he did to me, you're not the only one, I hold that hatred as well, but maybe this will be your chance to be reunited with your father as well, like I was with my mother."

"Vincent…"

"I know you don't want to, but I think you'll regret it later in life, if you don't give him a second chance." I grumble in defeat.

"You know me to well." When I said that, Vincent got a huge grin on his face.

"I know." He said smirking as he leaned in to kiss me passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as I turn to face him, my hands running through his hair on the back of his neck. But then I pull away as my eyes land on my engagement ring, reminding me of what I was thinking about earlier, before the topic of my biological father was brought up.

"Vincent, you know I was thinking earlier while I was watching you sleep?" He shakes his head as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"What were you thinking?"

"When do you want to get married? I mean we have been engaged for a couple of months." I pointed out to him.

"Getting anxious now are we?"

"Hey, don't joke, Vincent I'm being serious."

"I'm kidding Catherine. You know I've been thinking about that too."

"And?"

"And in all honesty, I really don't want to wait any longer. I mean I've been saving up money since I've been working at the hospital and as I was driving home the other day, I passed a house…" I lift my head up from his shoulder, arching an eyebrow in question.

"A house?"

"I think you would love it."

"Vincent, I'm happy just living in my apartment, I don't need…" Vincent shakes his head.

"Catherine, now that I'm out of hiding, and can give you things I want to give you…well I." I smile at him.

"Vincent. I was just kidding." Vincent growled playfully as he then started tickling me. He hovers over top of me, tickling my sides. "Vincent…"

"Say you want it. Tell me you want the house then I'll stop tickling you."

"No."

"I'm still gonna tickle you." I laugh as he does so, starting to feel out of breath and then finally I give in.

"All right. I want it."

"You want what?"

"I want the house." I said and he then stops tickling me, it's then that our eyes lock.

"I love you so much Catherine." I pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you to." I mumble against his lips. I couldn't help but think that maybe Vincent is right, maybe this is a chance for me to get reconnected with a father that I didn't even know existed, despite what he did to Vincent and I, maybe he should get that second chance. Besides doesn't everybody deserve to get that second chance? I glance over at the clock as Vincent kisses my neck and my eyes widen in surprise at the time, I couldn't believe it's already in the afternoon. We really did sleep in, not that I'm complaining, it was nice to have this opportunity, but now I felt like I needed to get out of bed. I kiss Vincent passionately once more before pushing myself up into a sitting position and Vincent rolled off of me.

"Back to the wedding, when do you want to get married?"

"Soon." I giggle a little bit.

"How soon?"

"How soon do you want to?"

"Two weeks?" I said, as an idea suddenly came to my mind.

"Why in two weeks?"

"Well, Mr. Keller, if you remember our anniversary of the day we first met, the day you first saved me is in two weeks."

"Do you honestly think I could ever forget that day?" I smile at Vincent. "But Catherine will you be able to plan a wedding in two weeks?"

"I never wanted a big wedding, so yes we can plan a wedding in two weeks, especially since I'm sure my sister will be more than happy to help out." I said. Vincent grinned at me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"So in two weeks you'll be mine."

"I'll always be yours, you're stuck with me Keller."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So um since we are getting married in two weeks, and since you mentioned of getting a house, don't you think maybe you should show me this house today? I mean we do have the day off today." Vincent grinned.

"I'll call the owner and tell her we'd like to look at it today."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know that was kind of sudden for Cat's biological father to be released from prison. Do you think she should listen to Vincent and give him a second chance? I mean maybe he really could be really innocent or maybe the whole things a cover up? What do you guys think? Any ideas on where you would like this story to go or how you imagine in ending? Leave a review and let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

A month has gone by since Vincent has shown me the beautiful home he found for us. A month since we had bought the home soon after I fell in love with it and we are now soon moving in. Heather is helping me pack today since it's slow at the precinct and I have the day off work. Vincent is at the hospital and doesn't get off till later this evening, in which we are going out on a date to celebrate and talk about the wedding. Things they really seem to be moving along smoothly for the both of us. This is something I never imagined that we would get to do. I never thought that we would be able to get married, that Vincent would be able to go back working as a doctor, something that he is passionate about doing and that we would be able to actually buy a house with that white fence I wanted so much.

Sometimes I thought that I had to be dreaming, that I will just wake up and bam! Just like that, it will all be taken away from us and we will be back to having to watch our backs. Watch our every move and make sure Muirfield isn't falling our trail and doesn't find Vincent or us. However that is not the case anymore. I don't have to worry about Muirfield finding Vincent, because they are behind bars, well except my biological father, whose mystery in getting out of prison is still beyond me. I mean, part of me believed him, that he really did have no choice in the matter and once he was in he couldn't get out of it. He told me he wanted to be able to provide for my mother and me and thought he was getting this amazing job opportunity, or so he thought. Yet, the other part of me…well I'm still working on telling myself that he is innocent and they didn't make a mistake in letting him loose. Oh and yes, he is my biological father, the parental test came in a about a week ago. I had strongly hoped that it would turn out to be negative, however that isn't the case. He is my father, rather I like it or not and even though I still hold a grudge towards him, I did tell him I would try to give him a second chance. I mean when I think about it, I lost my mother, the father I thought I knew was my father I also loss, I wasn't about to loose Carson Leister as well despite what he did. It will take a long time though for me to fully forgive him, even if I ever do forgive him. But remembering the conversion Vincent and I had a few days ago, it, well it made me not want to hold a grudge too long and Vincent's right, I would regret not giving Carson a second chance at being my father. I only hoped that my gut feeling is right, that this is what I should be doing and that everything Carson is telling me, is indeed the very truth.

I couldn't stand to be hurt again, after all I am getting married soon, in a few weeks, yes we finally set a date. We decided what better date than to have our wedding day on our anniversary, the day we first met, and the day Vincent had saved me all those years ago. That day is only a month away, which gives me plenty of time to plan for our wedding, after all I never really wanted anything huge.

"Hey Cat, you won't believe what I found." Heather said as she came into my room, holding a picture in her hands. "Look at us." She sits down beside me and hands me the picture.

"I don't even recognize myself." I said as I looked at the picture of Heather and I wearing the same dress, she even had the same headband as I did.

"It was your seventh birthday party."

"I remember. I also remember that even though it was my party, you had to dress just like me." I said, smiling at her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I know, but hey I looked up to you then, loved how you dressed and wanted to be just like you."

"And now?"

"I still look up to you." I wrap my arms around Heather, pulling her into a hug.

"I am going to miss my roommate." I muttered.

"Hey, I'll still be here, I mean, it's not like you're moving a thousand miles away."

"That is true." I said as I release her from the hug. "And you know what I think you should keep this picture, put it in a frame or hang it up on the fridge."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You know, I still can't believe you're getting married. I somehow always thought I would be the one to get married first." I stick my tongue out at her. "I am happy for you though, Vincent's a really great guy."

"I'm glad you gave him a second chance."

"Yeah, it might've taken me awhile to see that he's not an ass," I arch eyebrows at Heather and she smiles at me. "I'm sorry it took me a while to see that Cat, he's definitely far from being an ass. He's a great guy and I can totally see now how happy he makes you, just how he looks at you, makes me want someone just like him." I smile at her.

"Trust me when I say, you'll find him when you least expect it." I said as I wiped away a tear.

"Awe, I'm making you cry, I'm sorry." I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it, they're happy tears." I said as I hand her back the picture, but she pushes it back towards me.

"No, you keep it, I have plenty of pictures of us."

"Thanks Heath."

"Well, um we should probably keep packing…" Heather gets up from the bed but then I grab her hand. "Cat?"

"You know what, I think we both need a break from packing, it's still early, let's go to the mall, maybe start shopping for a wedding and a maid of honor dress for you." I said with a smile on my face. Heather smiled back at me.

"I was wondering when you would ask me."

"Oh Heather, come on, would you seriously think I'd ask anyone else?" Heather shrugs her shoulders as she pulls me in for another hug.

"Love you big sis."

"Love you too, but seriously we need to stop with these mushy moments, I don't want my eyes to be all puffy and red for dinner tonight."

"Ooh, that's right the dinner celebration tonight. We seriously need to find you a new outfit tonight."

"What's wrong with the ones I have?"

"He's seen you in them." I shake my head.

"Whatever am I going to do with you Heather?"

"Um, I don't know, let me move in with you." I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Heath…!"

"I'm kidding, now let's do some serious shopping!" I shake my head as I wondered slightly what did I get myself into.

** Vincent**

"Hey, you're early." Catherine said as she walked in from the bathroom, putting on an earring.

"You look amazing." She smiles at me and I crawl through the window. I know I can go through the front door, but I thought tonight, since it's a celebration of getting our new home, planning for our wedding that is in a month, I thought this entrance would be perfect for the occasion.

"You don't look too bad yourself Dr. Keller." She said as she came up to me, wrapped her around me and I rest my hands on her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. I pull her closer as I feel her deepening the kiss but then I pull away when I hear the footsteps by the door.

"Vincent, what?"

"I think your sister might be…never mind, I thought she was going to interrupt." I said as I smiled at Catherine. She reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face, and I lean into her touch. I then soon felt her lips against mine as she pulls me in for a kiss, but then all too soon she pulls away, however her hand stays in its place.

"I missed you today." She whispered.

"Missed you too, but we should probably get going so we don't miss our dinner reservation."

"Vincent, you…wait you made dinner reservations?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She asks me, sounding somewhat surprised. I shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted to make tonight extra special, besides we haven't went out on a date in awhile." I told her as I tried to remember the last time we went out on a date, since we now can go on them. I mean sure I do have to watch my emotions, that my adrenaline doesn't kick in, but I don't know if it's the fact that I've been so happy lately that's been keeping the beast at bay, but whatever the reason, I haven't beasted out in a long time. Sure there were times, that I worried a lot that that could happen while I was at the hospital working, doing surgery, checking on a patient, but now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time I beasted out and it seriously felt amazing. Almost as I am normal, however I know that I'm not fully normal nor I ever will be, but Catherine accepts that, she accepts all of me for what I am. That's how amazing she is.

"Well I'm definitely surprised…" She said.

"Just wait to you see where we are going, you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will, you ready?"

"Ready when you are?" I told her and she started making her way towards her bedroom door, but I quickly grabbed her hand, preventing her from going any further. "Catherine, wait." I say.

"Vincent, what?" She gives me a questionable look.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make a different kind of exit?" I ask as I looked at the fire escape.

"Oh, um of course." She said, smiling as she finally realized what it was that I wanted to do. I help her climb through the window and then I come out right behind her as I scoop her up into my arms, holding her close to me. She snuggles her face into the crook of my shoulder.

"Hang on tight." I say, before jumping off of her fire escape.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep writing more? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews. I do hope to get a little more for this chapter as keep in mind, the reviews tell me how many people are reading and enjoying this story in order to get me anxious to write more for you. **

**Note: In case you didn't notice, ratings for BATB premier were pretty low. We need to change that and since CW isn't advertising the promo nearly enough like they are The Vampire Diaries we need to do the advertising. We also need to think positive. Because if we think negative, well that doesn't get you anywhere. We should also get involved in as many online polls, check ins on get glue, follow BATB on twitter and Facebook and don't forget to use the hash tag on Monday nights #BATB as the hash tags also bring attention to our show. Then there's also social media where we can spread word and also tell are friends and families and then they tell their friends and families about our beloved show. We need to bring ratings up. Stay together beasties. We proved CW wrong in season one, fought hard and in the end we got a second season. So we will get a third season as long as we are together we can do anything! **

**Anyways on with the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Vincent**

We walked around the corner holding hands and that's when I turn to face her and said. "Close your eyes Catherine." Catherine arches her eyebrows in question at me and I give her a small smile and give her hand a squeeze.

"Vincent." She questions me.

"You trust me, right?" I told her simply.

"Of course I…" She started to say and I cut her off.

"Then close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." She nods her head.

"Alright." She said as she closes her eyes. I then start walking us towards the ballet studio. Once inside I make sure her eyes are still closed as I scoop her up into my arms and walk us up the stairs. She giggles a little bit as her arms wraps around my neck.

"Vincent, where ever are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't peek." I told her, grinning slightly, as I thought, she is definitely going to be surprised tonight. She thinks we are going to a restaurant where I had reserved us a table, well just wait to where she sees we are headed.

"I'm not."

"You better not." I told her as I opened the door to the rooftop. I then reluctantly put down Catherine, missing her in my arms the instant I let her go as I help her stand up.

"Keep your eyes closed still…" I tell her again, not ready for her to open up her eyes quite yet.

"Vincent."

"I'm serious, don't you dare peek Catherine." Catherine giggles as I take a hold of her hand and lead her towards the table that I had set up earlier, with a white tablecloth. I let go of her hand momentarily to light the two red candles I got the other day. After I lit the candles I turn around and face Catherine, taking both of her hands in my own as I whisper softly.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

"It's about…time." Catherine says as her eyes widen in surprise. "Vincent, this is…" She blinks as she takes in the setting in front of her.

"Oh and this is for you." I say as I pull the elegant rose out of the vase and hand it over to her. She smiles at me as she takes it from my hand and smells it.

"This is beautiful." She paused as she looked at the table set for two behind us and then looked back at me, her eyes locked on mine. "Vincent, when you said you made dinner reservations, I would have never guessed…something as amazing, no perfect as this." She said and I pull out her chair for her. "Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind take out, I had JT drop it off just before we arrived here." Catherine shakes her head, indicating that she didn't mind at all.

**Catherine**

I couldn't help but smile and feel that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought how perfect and beautiful this is. Not only that, but it's also a perfect night for this to, as I can manage to see a few stars that aren't blocked by the city lights and the moon is full. Maybe not quite full, but it's still beautiful.

I then glance over at Vincent, my fiancé as I smile at him. It's nice to have a moment a lone with him as we have both been fairly busy with our work, me with my biological father and Vincent's mother that this is one of the first nights we managed to have more than just a few short hours alone. This time, we have the entire evening and night to ourselves and it felt really good. To just be able to be alone with each other without having any other place that we need to be anytime soon.

"I hope you don't mind Chinese take out." He said, erasing the thoughts from my mind. I grin over at Vincent and shake my head.

"I don't mind." I say as he bent over to pick up a basket and then placed it on the table, opening up the lid. "You know, I figured that we could both use a night out, away from everything else. I had thought of going to an actual restaurant, but…we did that before, and well I hope you don't mind doing this. I know it feels like old times, that we don't need to do this and…" Vincent continued on saying.

"No, no, Vincent this is perfect…it brings back a few memories." Vincent grinned at me.

"What? Oh, do you mean the one where I scared the crap out of you over there…" Vincent said as he gestured towards the edge of the rooftop where I could easily visualize the scene in my head when I looked over the edge and he came up behind me, his hands covering my mouth. Who knew we would come this far. That are friendship would turn into something more amazing than I thought possible.

"And I nearly fainted…" I said and Vincent chuckles, I arch my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You didn't even come close to fainting, you were in shock."

"Well anyone would be when someone sneaks up from behind them like that."

"Oh Come on Catherine, admit it, you knew it was me." Vincent said and he's right I did know that it was he, despite the fact that he had scared the crap out of me.

"Alright, fine, yes I knew it was you. Thank you." I add as he handed me a take out box that contained some rice and coconut chicken, one of my favorites. "I agree, this is a nice change, it's very peaceful." I told him, taking a bit of the chicken.

"I figured you would." Vincent said as he took a bite into his chicken. I could feel his eyes on me as I'm taking a few bites of rice. I then break the silence.

"You know, I was thinking the other day, that a month can't seem to go by fast enough."

"I share the same feelings, I sometimes still can't believe that this is all happening to me. That I get to be a doctor again and help people, but more importantly that I can have a life again, a life with you." I give Vincent a small smile and reach across the table to take a hold of his hands in mine and I give them a squeeze, he squeezes back.

"I know. I didn't think that were possible, but I'm glad that it is. Even if it weren't possible like it is now, I'd still want to be with you." I pause and smile at Vincent, which he returns.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Catherine?"

"As much as I love you?" I said and Vincent smiles as I let go of his hands and resume to eating the coconut chicken.

About fifteen minutes later we finished eating and sat together on a bench as we looked out into the city. Vincent has his arm wrapped around me and I have my head resting on his shoulder as I shift a little bit.

"This is nice." I whisper as I felt Vincent rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"I thought you would like it." I lift my head up from his shoulder and gaze into his eyes. I smile at Vincent as I reach my hand up and caress the side of his face. Vincent bends his head down and captures my lips with his. Then all too soon I felt him pull away from the kiss.

"I really do hope this month goes by fast, I can't wait to make you mine." Vincent said.

"I can't wait either. I'm just excited to start our lives together, have a family and…" my voice trails off as I remember our conversation about kids, how we wouldn't be able to have any because of his DNA. I frown slightly, wishing that I hadn't brought that part of the conversation up. There I go, ruining the night I thought, with my wishful thinking.

"Catherine? What?" Vincent questions me as he shifts a little so that he's looking at me. I shake my head, wanting to forget what I said entirely. I know that this is a hard subject for the both of us, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to bring it up.

"I'm sorry, forget I mentioned, I know that, that we can't."

"I'm sorry." Vincent mumbles. I shake my head, not wanting this to be his fault, cause it's not, it's Muirfield's.

"It's not your fault." I told him sternly, not wanting him to blame himself.

"But it is Catherine. If I were normal than we could actually have kids, you can have that family that you want and I could too." He said, and when he said that he could too, it broke my heart.

"Vincent, it really is okay, all I need is for you to be in my life to be happy." I told him, knowing how true the words rang in my ear.

"Catherine, are you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

**Vincent**

I frown as I felt a slight sadness overcome me. I wanted to give Catherine those things. I wanted to give her the babies I know she wants to have and to be the mother of my children. I did want to feel the joy of becoming a father. I couldn't though, I couldn't have any of those things, cause the only thing that's stopping her and I from getting what I know we wants is, well it's my fear and the fact that I didn't want any child of mine to have my DNA. It wouldn't be fair to them. Yes, I know there's a fifty percent chance that all would be fine and they wouldn't get my DNA, that they would get Catherine's, but I wasn't willing to take that chance. I sigh as I kiss the top of her head and rub my arm up and down her arm.

"I'm sorry Catherine." I mumble again.

"Vincent, it's really okay, don't beat yourself up about it. I understand why." Catherine murmurs against my shoulder as she snuggles her face into it. I felt her shiver next to me and I look around for the blanket that I thought I had brought up here, but frown slightly when I noticed that apparently I had forgotten it. I then remove my arm from her shoulder as I take off my coat and lay it across her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispers, but then said as she reaches her hand to caress the side of my face. "Vincent, I do understand why, but please know that if you ever wanted to try, try to have a baby, I would try too. Then if our baby turned out to be like you, please know that I will love and protect him or her." I smile at Catherine as I felt a tear run down my cheek, which she wipes away with her thumb. "I know you want it too Vincent."

"I do Catherine, I just can't." I said and she frowns at me.

"It's okay Vincent. I do understand. I just wanted you to know that." I nod my head as I then look down at the floor. But then Catherine turns my head so that I'm looking into her eyes as she pulls me in for a kiss, she then leans her forehead against mine. "It's okay, you know, it's okay Vincent if we can't have babies, cause the only thing that matters most to me is having you here with me, a part of my life." I sniffle a little bit as Catherine says those words and it's then that I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. I couldn't help but think how amazing she is. I know she wants kids, but she's willing to give that up, to be with me. I hug her tighter to me and she hugs me back as I rub my face into her shoulder. My fingers comb through her hair as she continues to hold me, while we let this moment pass on between us. Catherine's right, I thought to myself, as long as we have each other things, will be okay. I then release Catherine from the hug as I pull back and hold her at arms length as I said.

"I will do everything I can to make sure you have a smile on your face." Catherine nods her head and smiles at me.

"I know. I know you will Vincent." She said as she leans in to kiss me passionately. "I'm sorry for bringing up…"

"It's alright. I can understand why you wanted to."

"Can we start our conversation over?" I grin at her.

"Actually." I said as I turn around and pull out a CD player.

"Vincent." Catherine questioned me softly. I push the play button as I then stand up and hold out my hand.

"I was hoping that I could have this dance." Catherine grins up at me and places her hand in mine as the song, "Faithfully" begins to play.

"Of course." She said, smiling as I help her stand up and pull her into my arms. She rest wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder as we sway to the music and I held her close to me, wanting this night to last forever. "I love you." She whispers into my shoulder. I snuggle my face into her shoulder and mutter.

"I love you too."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Would you like to read more? Review and let me know. **

**For those of you who are wondering. "Remembered." Is completed I am not updating anymore chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before you read this last chapter of "Found," I'd like to first thank everyone for reading, reviewing and sticking with this story to the very end. I have very much enjoyed writing it but after doing some thinking I decided that this will be the last chapter. So please leave a review and tell me what you think?**

*** Note: BATB is on tonight 9PM EST on the CW. Check in on and participate in the trending events I think one is at 6PM EST and one 9PM during the show. Use the hash tag in all your tweets #BATB. They count towards ratings. I see we are one of the top three shows of popularity for tonight. Let's get the top show for the highest ratings tonight. We need a boost up from next week. Stay positive beasties! **

**Anyways just wanted to pass that information on. Oh and you can follow me on twitter and tumblr both accounts have the same name ebcameron89. I'll follow back! After all we beasties need to stick together. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey Heath, could you, zip me up?"

"Sure one second Cat, let me put a bobby pin in my hair…" Heather said. She then came over to finish zipping me up. I turn around then, and glance in the mirror. I could almost feel the happy tears wanting to run down my cheeks, but I couldn't cry yet.

I still couldn't believe that my wedding day is finally here. I never dreamed that this would be possible for Vincent and, but yet here it is and in less than an hour I'm getting married. I simply couldn't wait to become Mrs. Catherine Chandler.

"You look beautiful Cat, Vincent's going to love this dress." I smile at Heather as I wipe away a dreaded tear. "Okay, seriously Cat, please don't start crying, cause if you do, that'll make me cry and…" Heather said.

"Sorry." I apologized as I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize." Just as I released Heather from our hug, there's a knock at the door.

"It's me, Tess."

"Come in." I answer her. Her eyes widen in surprise as she walks into the room.

"Oh my god, you look absolutely stunning Cat!" Tess said as she pulls me into a hug. I smile at her.

"Thanks."

"So, um…are you all set?"

"I…" I start to say, before…

"Catherine…" I turn my attention away from Tess and Heather, and look up to see my dad standing in the doorway, all dressed up in a tux. "Wow, you look so beautiful Catherine." I smile at him as I thought back to how I used to be angry at him, didn't want anything to do with him, but then as the weeks went on and I learned more about him, why he did what he did, I slowly learned to forgive him. Vincent's right, I would've regretted not giving him a second chance at being in my life, being my dad, cause day's like today, I needed him.

"Dad." I said and he smiled as he pulls me into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." I whispered in his ear as he released me from our hug. It's true that I am glad that he is here on my wedding day. After getting to know him over the past couple of month I've finally made peace with him and now the past is in the past. It's behind Vincent and I.

"Thank you, for forgiving me Catherine." He whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, it took so long." I mumble as he hugs me tighter.

"Um, Cat, not to interrupt anything but um, the wedding starts in five." Tess pointed out. I nod my head at her as I then said.

"You and Heather head on out, I'll be out to join you soon. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Of course Cat." I wait until they are out of the room before turning my attention back on my dad.

"I really wish that mom could've been here…" I said softly. When I mentioned mom, I noticed that bit of sadness in my dad's eyes, and that happens whenever we mention her. I knew he really did love her.

"I know Catherine. I do to sweetheart." He paused as he then said. "You know there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of her? I loved your mother and, if I could've gone back and made a different choice, I would have, so that I could've been in your life when you were younger and…" I pull him into a hug as I felt tears threatening to come.

"It's alright dad, we have lots of time to make up for that." I pause as I then ad. "Starting with you, walking me down the isle and giving me away." My dad looks up at me surprised, as if he wasn't expecting that I would even ask him.

"Catherine, you…"

"No, I want you too. Look I know I originally had Heather do it, but you are my dad, and you should know that I've fully forgiven you for everything. I don't want anyone else walking me down the isle. I want you, dad." I said softly as I smiled up at him. He nods his head.

"I'm honored Catherine, truly. And I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I want to make things up to you." I smile at him as I lean in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You already are making things up to me, by walking me down the isle."

"Well, then, shall we go meet your future husband at the alter, then?" I grin up at my dad as I link my arm with his.

"Yes." I told him.

** Vincent**

The music started playing and I looked up to see Catherine, surprisingly walking down the isle with her biological father. I smiled at her, happy to know that Catherine has fully forgiven her father for what he's done, as have I.

I felt slightly nervous as I watch Catherine walk down the isle, her arm linked with her dad's. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, as I'm standing up here at the alter with JT beside me, my best man. Tess and Heather on the other side of us as we all watch Catherine walk down the isle. She looks absolutely, stunningly, beautiful in her lace dress and hair pinned up and curled. I couldn't believe that the day has finally come, that we are getting married, today and that we will be husband and wife.

Once Catherine reaches me, her dad pulls her in for a hug and kisses her cheek as he gives me her hands. I nod my head at him as I walk Catherine closer to the alter. We turn and face each other and I mouth. "I love you."

**Catherine**

"I love you too." I whisper to Vincent as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. As I stared into Vincent's eyes, I hadn't realized how fast the ceremony had seemed to go by, because before I knew it, we were exchanging our vowels.

"Do you, Vincent Keller, take Catherine Chandler to be your wife, promise to love, protect her, cherish her, love her to death do you part?"

"I do." Vincent says as his eyes lock with mine, and he slips my wedding ring onto my finger. I take Vincent's ring from the pastor.

"Do you, Catherine Chandler, take Vincent Keller, to be your husband, promise to love, protect him, cherish him, love him to death do you part?"

"I do." I said, smiling as I felt a tear run down my cheek while I slid the ring onto his finger. He then gave my hands a squeeze.

"Now that Vincent and Catherine have exchanged their vowels, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce them, that they are husband and wife." He pauses as he looks at Vincent. "You may now kiss your bride." The guest cheer as Vincent bents his head down, and captures my lips with his. All too soon I felt him pull away, and he smiles down at me, the music then begins to play as we walk up the isle, hand in hand.

**Vincent**

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Catherine asks me after I had picked her up into my arms. I bent my head down and kissed her passionately.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold." She blushes as I opened the door and shut it behind us. "I love you so much." I said as pulled her in for another kiss, before reluctantly pull away. I don't set her down yet, as I start walking up the staircase. I continue to hold her close to me. I still can't believe that we are finally married. A few years ago, that didn't seem possible for us, and now that it actually happened, now that we are husband and wife, it feels like I'm in a dream that I could wake up from any moment.

"Close your eyes, Catherine." I told her. She arched her eyebrows at me.

"Vincent."

"Just close you eyes sweetheart, I have a surprise." She smiles.

"Okay." She said and when she closed her eyes, I then kick the door open to our bedroom, which I had spread rose petals earlier on the bed and some on the floor. I have candles spread through out the room. I sit her down on the bed, telling her to keep her eyes still closed so that I can light the candles. Once I lit them I sit down beside her and take a hold of her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Alright, you can open them now Catherine." I whisper. Her eyes widen in surprise at the scene in front of her.

"Vincent, this is…this is…" She turns and looks at me as her hand reaches up to caress the side of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. "I absolutely love it. It's perfect." I smile at her as I tuck a loose curl behind her ear, pulling her in for lingering kiss.

"I love you so much Catherine." I mumble against her lips as I felt her shift a little so that she's lying on her back. I move so that I'm hovering on top of her.

"I love you too Vincent." She whispers and pulls me in for a kiss, and that night we make love, get lost in one another, for tonight is the first night that we are starting our lives together as husband and wife.

**The End**

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review and let me know! **

**I should be updating another chapter to Saving You, Saved Me hopefully soo**n! **But that is my newest story if you haven't checked it out I hope you do and leave a review for it as well. I decided to take the story a different route! :) **


End file.
